Ange ou Démone : Vivre normalement
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Neuvième et avant-dernier tome d'Ange ou Démone. Avec tous les récents évènements, le monde autour de Nev tente de se consolider. Pourtant, il n'a aucune trace de la déesse Harsia tandis que l'être en lui continue de se montrer ... Et cette paix est si fragile qu'il suffit d'un mot pour que tout parte en éclat.
1. Chapitre 1 : Une paix si fragile

**Chapitre 1 : Une paix si fragile**

« Giréléna, est-ce que tu veux encore à manger ? »

« Ca me plairait bien, oui. Heureusement que tu sais cuisiner sinon, je ne sais pas ce que l'on ferait sans toi, Nev. » _déclare la femme-Giratina avec lenteur._

« Alos, attends, je vais te servir une nouvelle fois. Pas de raison que tu n'aies pas à manger à nouveau. Redonne-moi ta gamelle au cas où, ça sera mieux. »

_Je récupère ce qu'elle me tend, commençant à remplir sa gamelle du repas de la soirée. Elle récupère l'objet fait d'argile avant de se remettre à manger goulument. Je remarque les regards de tout le monde qui sont braqués sur moi._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'observez tous ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Quelque chose de spécial en ce qui me concerne ? »

« Non, non. Pas du tout, Nev. Je ne remarque rien du tout. » _me répond Niny alors que je cligne des yeux. Généralement, ce genre de « non-non », c'était plutôt tout le contraire._

« D'accord, comme vous le voulez. Si c'est ce que vous dites. »

_Je ne vais pas tergiverser trop longtemps, je n'ai pas envie de créer plus de problèmes. Disons que pour le moment, la situation me semble calme, très calme … et ce n'est pas du tout pour me déplaire. Je peux profiter de cette tranquillité et enfin, je…_

« Papa, est-ce que tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir ? »

« Bien entendu, Gilitée. Tu sais parfaitement que tu peux dormir avec moi. » _réponds-je alors qu'elle reprend presque aussitôt, sur un ton presque amusé :_

« Maman ? Et toi ? Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir ? Dis ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu es ma fille, ça me parait normal que je dorme avec toi en vue de ton jeune âge. Je viendrai aussi, il n'y a aucun problème à cela. »

« Alors comme ça, c'est décidé ! Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! »

_Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qui rendait folle de joie la petite fille. Elle allait avoir son père et sa mère pour dormir ensembles tous les trois sous la même tente. Je pense que Giréléna avait parfaitement compris le stratagème de Gilitée. Je finis de laver les dernières gamelles avant de vérifier que tout le monde va bien._

« Allons-nous coucher maintenant. Nous avons encore beaucoup de chemin à faire demain. »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Papa ? Tu viens tout de suite ? »

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Je pousse un petit soupir attendri et je cherche à soulever Gilitée. Il va bientôt falloir que je lui apprenne à avoir une forme humaine. Enfin, plutôt que Giréléna lui apprenne cela car moi, de mon côté, j'aurai du mal._

_Lorsque je plonge dans la tente, j'installe confortablement Gilitée qui fonce presque aussitôt dans mes bras, poussant un petit soupir de bonheur que de m'avoir à ses côtés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avant de la garder contre moi._

« J'arrive maintenant. » _dit Giréléna, une dizaine de minutes plus tard alors que Gilitée dort déjà dans mes bras, un petit filet de bave aux lèvres._

« Tu peux venir quand tu veux, Giréléna. Normalement, il y a de la place. »

« Tu préfères que je dorme sous forme humaine ou sous ma véritable forme, Nev ? »

« Comme tu le veux, Gilitée dort bien en sous sa véritable forme, ce n'est pas un souci. »

« Allons pour la forme humaine cette fois-ci. » _dit-elle dans mon dos avant je ne tourne mon visage vers elle. Je la regarde … se déshabiller tout simplement. Elle se met dans le plus simple appareil alors qu'elle est sous cette forme humaine. C'est rare que je la voie ainsi maintenant, très rare. Et son pubis argenté au-dessus de ses lèvres vaginales qui …_

_Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. C'est fini. J'ouvre quand même la couverture pour qu'elle vienne s'y engouffrer dessous. Sans un mot, elle s'installe et se loge contre moi. Pour ne pas avoir à la regarder mais surtout à la sentir en face à face, je me mets de dos, gardant Gilitée dans mes bras, sans un mot, sans rien dire._

« Bonne nuit, Nev. Tu dormiras bien, non ? »

« Je pense que je vais bien dormir. J'espère pour toi que ça sera pareil, Giréléna. »

« Je préférerai que tu te tournes vers moi si ça ne te dérange pas. Je sais parfaitement tes petits soucis matinaux, surtout que tu es un homme. J'aimerai éviter que ma fille finisse comme Niny, à vouloir partir dans une relation incestueuse. »

« La faute à qui ? Enfin bon, si tu étais plus habillée, ça sera plus simple hein ? »

« J'aime bien dormir ainsi. Est-ce que cela te dérange ? »

« Tu sais parfaitement ma réponse à ce sujet. » _réplique-je avant de me retourner pour la fixer. Je ne baisserai pas les yeux sur ces généreux seins laiteux, oui, laiteux. Dire qu'elle est encore capable d'allaiter. Est-ce que c'est normal ?_

« Hmm, tu es quand même intéressé par ça, non ? Un corps humain est au final bien meilleur qu'un corps de femme-pokémon, à tes yeux ? »

« Ce que je veux surtout savoir, c'est comment tu fais pour encore allaiter alors que Gilitée part vers ses trois ans de ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

« Car je les entraîne à cela pour qu'ils continuent à en produire, c'est aussi simple que cela. Il n'y a pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps à tout ça. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu veux continuer à faire ça ? Je ne saisis pas du tout. Gilitée deviendra bientôt assez grande pour ne plus avoir besoin de ça. »

« Qui a dit que ça sera encore pour elle plus tard ? »

_Que ? Je pique un violent fard. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis imaginé que c'était pour moi ? Je ferai mieux de dormir de toute façon mais le sourire mutin de Giréléna ne m'aide pas vraiment à combattre mes illusions._

_Je tente néanmoins de m'endormir en fermant mes yeux mais voilà qu'elle se plaque bien contre moi, je ferai mieux d'ignorer complètement ça mais c'est plutôt difficile. Finalement, je sombre dans le sommeil sans même m'y attarder._

_Le lendemain matin, je sens juste un liquide qui coule le long de mon torse. Je tente de l'ignorer mais c'est plutôt difficile puisqu'il s'agit du lait de Giréléna. Je ne peux pas me retourner correctement et je place mes mains sur la poitrine de Giréléna pour la presser doucement et la pousser en arrière. Je ne crois pas que ça va marcher correctement mais qu'importe, j'aurai quand même essayé dans le fond._

_Un peu de lait m'arrive dans la bouche. Qu'est-ce que … hmm non ! J'ai dit non ! Je ne me ferai pas avoir par ça ! Je ne dois pas me laisser avoir et … zut. C'est délicieux. Et je sens aussi les effets sur mon corps. Je me relève subitement, préférant ignorer les marmonnements de Gilitée et de sa mère avant de quitter la tente. Je ferai mieux d'aller prendre un peu l'air car j'en ai bien besoin. Pfiou ! Ça va me faire du bien !_

« Déjà réveillé, Nev ? Tu es bien matinal. »

« Oh ? Niny, c'est à moi de te dire ça. Je suis désolé mais bon, je … »

_Je la vois qui me regarde en rougissant légèrement, les yeux baissés. Ahem, pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'elle observe. Je ferai bien mieux d'ignorer ça et en même temps de ne rien dire. C'est vrai quoi, je vais lui dire quoi ?_

« Est-ce que la vue te plaît, Niny ? »

_WOW ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de raconter là ? Elle me regarde avec étonnement, le rouge à ses joues devenant encore plus important qu'auparavant. Je m'approche d'elle, souriant avant de la serrer dans mes bras. Elle balbutie :_

« Nev, il ne faut pas, tant que Gilitée est là. Migacirpy et moi, nous ne sommes mises d'accord à ce sujet mais euh … est-ce que je te manque un peu ? Car je sais que ce que j'ai vu … et ce que je sens maintenant, ce n'est pas moi qui en suis la raison. »

« Tu me manques comme Migacirpy, vous me manquez toutes les deux. »

_Je ne peux que dire cela alors qu'elle se laisse faire. Je la sens qui fait exprès de prendre une forme humaine assez correcte, avec sa robe bouffante, pour que je puisse mieux la garder contre moi. Mais surtout pour qu'elle puisse coller plus facilement son corps contre le mien._

« Vous me manquez énormément, c'est très difficile, tu sais ? »

« A qui le dis-tu, Nev ? Et puis, j'ai pu voir que toi et Giréléna, vous alliez tellement mieux tous les deux maintenant, je crois que c'est pour bientôt. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour bientôt ? »

« Vous allez vous remettre ensemble, elle et toi, ça se voit tellement facilement, Nev. Je ne veux pas y croire, Migacirpy non plus mais nous nous sommes résignées. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Il est hors de question que moi et Giréléna, on se remette ensemble ! Je me l'interdis ! Je me le refuse ! Je préfère encore me couper mon membre qui se frotte à la robe de Niny plutôt que de faire ça ! La main de Niny se pose d'ailleurs sur mon entrejambe alors qu'elle frotte ses hanches contre moi._

« Papa … enfin père … enfin Nev, est-ce que tu crois que je peux prendre le risque de trahir Migacirpy et nos paroles entre nous deux ? »

« Je crois que oui mais … ne t'en fait pas, là, sur le moment, tu es la seule responsable de mon état. J'espère que tu en es consciente. »

_Elle hoche doucement la tête, me faisant un grand sourire. Elle presse mon sexe alors que je me demande si je ne deviens pas un peu trop tordu et libidineux. Elle fait quelques mouvements sur mon sexe, le faisant distordre mon tissu avant de retirer sa main. Elle reprend sa forme de femme-Apireine, ses griffes remplaçant ses mains._

« Je te laisse dans cet état car je sais que je ne peux pas en profiter et que je ne suis pas contente du tout. Est-ce que je ne semble pas contente ? »

« Terriblement. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vue autant énervée, Niny. »

_Elle a un petit rire des plus tendres avant de retourner dans la tente. Je ferai mieux de préparer le petit déjeuner. Tout ça à cause de Giréléna, je ne peux plus rien faire avec Niny et Migacirpy, n'est-ce pas ? Je devais m'en douter. Il faut que j'en parle à Giréléna._

_Quand je parle du diable, j'en vois finalement la queue. Elle a remis correctement son bustier et a à nouveau sa forme de femme-pokémon. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle me fait un grand sourire mais qui n'a rien de tendre. Je lui dis :_

« Bonjour, Giréléna. J'avais besoin de te parler, c'est parfait. »

« Hum ? Si tu t'inquiètes, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai quelques protections, tu te rappelles ? Mes écailles à cet endroit. Ca me permet d'éviter une lactation trop présente. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler … mais de Gilitée. Mais aussi d'autre chose. »

_Là, elle ne sourit plus du tout. Comme j'ai évoqué le nom de notre enfant, elle finit par s'approcher, se placer juste en face de moi, attendant que je reprenne la parole. Mais jen e vais pas tarder, pas du tout, je cherche mes mots avant de dire :_

« Je compte retourner auprès de Niny et Migacirpy. Elles m'ont déclaré ouvertement qu'elles se privaient de moi à cause du fait qu'elles croient que nous allons nous remettre ensemble à cause de Gilitée. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne sera pas possible du tout. »

_Elle s'immobilise sur place mais ne laisse paraître aucune émotion. Tant mieux, je dois avouer que cela aurait été très difficile de la regarder en face sinon. Je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement avant de reprendre d'une voix neutre :_

« Ce que j'aimerai te demander aussi, Giréléna, c'est compliqué d'avoir une apparence humaine ? Enfin, comme une femme humaine ? »

« Chaque femme-pokémon peut y arriver, si elle en a la volonté et l'envie. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais apprendre cela à Gilitée ? Pendant qu'on dort, je me dis, qu'à force, ça risque de faire beaucoup sur le dos et sur le ventre, si je dois vous avoir toutes les deux autour de moi. Tu vois où est-ce que je veux en venir ? »

« JE VOIS PARFAITEMENT OU TU VEUX EN VENIR ! ON NE TE CONVIENT PAS SOUS FORME NORMALE ! »

« Wow ! Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries ? Giréléna ? Je te demandais juste ça. »

_Mais elle s'éloigne et retourne dans la tente, furieuse et énervée. Hum, d'accord ? Je ne vois pas trop ce que je dois penser d'une telle réaction. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, je dois l'avouer. Ça ne me plait que moyennement tout ça. Je ne sais pas quoi penser._

« Des fois, je me demande si tu le fais exprès puis ensuite, je lis tes pensées, Nev. »

« Si au moins, tu pouvais m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrai mon temps à cela. C'est bien plus divertissant de te voir complètement à côté de tout pour ne pas changer. »

_Tsss. Je préfère ne pas répondre sinon, je risque d'être vulgaire envers elle. Je veux juste ne pas être impoli et ensuite, hmm. Non, en fait, je ne vais pas le penser car sinon, elle arriverait à lire dans mes pensées justement. Dyrkri, elle aussi, elle ne change pas. Elle me hait et je la hais, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je crois que dans le fond, les plus fortes femmes-pokémon ne m'aiment pas. Il faut dire que je ne fais rien pour que ça soit le cas._

« Des fois, j'aimerai bien dire la vérité, ça me dérange dans ces moments. »

« Et de quoi ? Quelle vérité, Dyrkri ? Autant sortir le grand jeu non ? »

« Comme le fait que tu sois parti sans prévenir Titonée ? »

_WOW ! C'est quoi le rapport avec ce qui se passe actuellement hein ? J'aimerai bien le savoir car là, j'avoue, je suis un peu perdu avec tout ça. Pour Titonée, ce n'est pas que je la trouve encombrante mais c'est quand même trop dangereux que de l'emmener ici. Sa ville a besoin d'elle-même si elle est définitivement sauvée. Il n'a aucune chance qu'Harsia se préoccupe de celle-ci maintenant que Graudan a échoué à la détruire._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Agacement

**Chapitre 2 : Agacement**

« J'aimerai bien comprendre le cœur des femmes, un jour. »

« Bien entendu, Nev, bien entendu. Comme si c'était possible en vue de ton incapacité à comprendre déjà ce qu'elle dit ou ce qui se fait. »

_Je ne réponds pas à la petite provocation de Dyrkri. Je n'en vois pas le moindre intérêt. Qu'elle me cherche et me titille, tant mieux pour elle. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire de toute façon, oh que oui ! Bien mieux même ! J'ai eu une nouvelle « psychique » de la part de Titonée. Elle s'est renseignée pour savoir où nous étions. La ville étant sauvée et les femmes-pokémon étant prêtes à la défendre._

« Dire qu'elle va arriver, je n'imagine même pas la bagarre que ça va être. Ah… »

_Je pousse un petit soupir. Je n'ai pas envie que ça tourne en une rixe, un peu comme d'habitude. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire de mes journées que ça, franchement. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continuerai sur ce sujet. Bon, Titonée, Titonée, Titonée !_

« C'est vrai qu'elle voulait absolument me voir. Je me demandais presque si c'était elle qui est venue me soigner ou non. Je ne sais toujours pas en fait. »

« Et pourquoi ça serait elle ? Comme elle était exténuée, elle n'a rien pu faire. »

« Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas me le dire plutôt ? Tu as pu voir non ? »

« Comme si j'avais que ça à faire de regarder toutes celles qui décident de te toucher. J'ai une tête à faire ça ou quoi ? Vraiment, non mais je te jure. »

« Roh, ne le prends pas mal, je voulais juste me renseigner, rien de plus hein ? Faut quand même pas exagérer non plus. Y a quelques limites. »

_Des fois, je trouve qu'elles abusent. Les femmes-pokémon sont comme les vraies femmes. Elles s'offusquent pour un rien et se prennent la tête pour pas grand-chose. J'en ai vraiment assez qu'elles se comportent comme ça. Je ne suis pas leur chien non plus._

« Désolée Nev. Juste, non, je n'ai pas vu qui était cette personne qui t'a soigné. C'est tout. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? »

« Oui, oui. Euh, oui, ça répond à ma question. Merci beaucoup, Dyrkri. »

« De rien. Si tu en as d'autres, j'y répondrai, comme convenu. » _me dit-elle alors que je reste un peu sous le choc. Bon ben, sur le coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire en fait. Je réfléchis longuement aux questions que je pourrai poser mais non, il ne vaut mieux pas._

« Je vais me remettre en route, ça sera mieux, je crois. »

« C'est le cas. Tu ne vois pas que tout le monde a déjà pris de l'avance sur toi ? Pendant que tu réfléchissais à cela ? Il faut que tu accélères maintenant, Nev. Dépêches-toi, il vaut mieux. » _continue de me dire Dyrkri, toujours sur un ton plus doux._

« J'y vais, j'y vais. Je me dépêche, oui. »

_La journée va se passer tranquillement. Pendant que nous mangeons tous ensemble autour du feu, je réfléchis à ce que je dois faire maintenant. D'après ce que je sais, j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à accomplir, énormément. Si j'ai réussi à battre Graudan, il ne reste plus que l'autre femme-pokémon. Mais ensuite, est-ce que ça sera réellement terminé ? Je me le demande sincèrement avant de réfléchir à tout ça._

« Devine qui c'est ! » _s'écrie une voix derrière moi alors que deux mains me cachent la vue. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de deviner hein ? Des mains aussi douces, une voix toujours aussi belle à l'écoute, il n'y a qu'une femme pour cela._

« Titonée, tu as réussi à me trouver aussi facilement que ça ? »

_Oui, une femme-pokémon. Je sens sa poitrine qui se presse contre ma nuque avant que la voix ne reprenne sur le même ton enjoué et tendre qu'avant :_

« Bien entendu. Tu sais que depuis que l'on se connait, j'ai toujours gardé un lien très spécial avec toi. Qu'importe la distance qui nous sépare, je sais où te trouver, je sais ce qui t'arriver. Je sais tout ce qui se passe pour toi, Nev. »

_Wowow. Ce n'est pas un peu le rôle d'une rôdeuse ? Ou d'une espionne ? Je me retourne pour la fixer mais j'ai juste sa poitrine en face des yeux, relevant la tête aussitôt. Non, ce n'est pas l'heure d'apprécier la vue. Elle me fait un grand sourire tandis que j'entends quelques grognements de la part de Giréléna. Je demande à Titonée :_

« Tu peux m'expliquer un peu plus en détail ce que tu veux dire par ce lien ? »

« En tant que femme-Gardevoir, je peux décider d'avoir un lien jusqu'à la mort avec une personne de mon choix. Même auparavant, je n'étais jamais sûre qu'il soit le bon, malgré tout ce que je pensais. Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça. »

« Et là ? Tu t'es dit qu'avec moi, ça serait le cas ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

« Car tu es spécial, Nev ! Très spécial ! Je sais que tu es immortel, que tu ne mourras jamais, je sais que l'amour que je te porte sera éternel et rien d'autre ! »

_Ça, c'est elle qui le dit. J'ai souvent faillit y passer. Elle exagère et pas qu'un peu. Mais bon, elle semble plus qu'enjouée et je me demande donc si ça passe ou pas. Hahaha, bon … pfiou, j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot à faire normalement._

_Je pousse un petit soupir amusé alors que je lui demande ensuite si elle a faim. Elle me signale que oui, que la téléportation, ça use et qu'elle a aussi pris de quoi dormir. Ca sera sa première fois qu'elle dormira dans une tente et elle est excitée comme une enfant. Elle se tourna vers les autres femmes-pokémon puis vers Gilitée, tendant les bras._

« Coucou Gilitée ! Devine qui c'est ! »

« Ben c'est toi, Titonée ! Tu l'as dit à papa ! » _réplique la jeune fille-pokémon tout en rigolant, Titonée faisant de même de son côté. Ah … deux grandes enfants visiblement. Mais bon, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre à ce sujet._

_Le repas se termine enfin et je regarde où se trouve alors Titonée. Où est-ce qu'elle va dormir ? Elle tente difficilement de monter sa propre tente. Elle a vraiment tout préparé ? Je trouve ça mignon et attendrissant bien qu'elle n'y arrive pas Malgré ses pouvoirs psychiques, elle n'est vraiment pas très douée tandis que je reprends la parole :_

« Besoin d'aide, mademoiselle ? Je vous vois qui peine. »

« Un petit peu, monseigneur. Je n'arrive guère à planter tout cela dans le sol et à faire que la tente soit bien tendue. Pourriez-vous m'aider ? »

_Hahaha, elle rentre dans mon jeu, j'aime bien cela. J'accepte en hochant la tête, amusé et attendri avant de me reconcentrer sur ce que je vois. Hmm, d'accord ? Aucun souci pour ça. Je commence à faire cela sans aucun problème._

« Oh ! C'est comme ça ? Il faut que ça ressemble à un carré ou un truc du genre. Et la tente me semble un peu trop grande même. »

_Niny et Migacirpy sont déjà parties dormir. Mais bon, ce n'est pas bien grave, elles m'ont dit bonne nuit et je sais qu'elles ne veulent pas me déranger. Gilitée me regarde faire, toujours ravie de me voir monter une tente. Giréléna est là aussi tandis que Titonée regarde à l'intérieur de la tente, me disant doucement :_

« Elle est trop grande pour une seule personne. Nev ? »

« Titonée, ce n'est pas vraiment possible. Pas besoin de savoir lire dans tes pensées pour comprendre ce que tu veux me proposer, je tiens à te le dire tout de suite. »

« Oh s'il te plaît, j'ai envie de voir aussi ta propre tente, après tout ce temps. »

_Je refuse poliment. Je ne dois pas me laisser berner par cela. Gilitée nous regarde tous les deux, sans comprendre avant de s'exclamer :_

« Bon ben alors, moi je dors avec Titonée ! Comme ça, elle n'est pas toute seule ! Papa préfère dormir avec Maman, c'est normal. Maman ? Est-ce que je peux dormir avec Titonée ? Elle me racontera tout plein d'histoires ! »

« Il est vrai que pendant tout ce temps où j'étais une noble de ma ville, j'avais un grand loisir qui consistait à lire bon nombre de livres. »

« Humpf. Tu peux y aller, Gilitée. » _répond Giréléna. Et moi ? Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Bon, Titonée apprécie grandement la petite et inversement. Je ne vais pas les empêcher de parler entre elles non plus. Je ne suis pas un monstre, loin de là._

« Tu peux y aller aussi, Gilitée. Par contre, Titonée, tu … »

« Oui, oui, je sais parfaitement. Je ne la fais pas trop tarder cette nuit. Je ne suis pas bête. »

_Question de bon sens. Elle doit avoir son quota de sommeil tandis que je me pose la question, ça veut dire quoi ? Ce que je pense ? Je regarde Gilitée avant d'y penser :_

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dormirai seul avec toi ? »

« Il semblerait bien, Nev. Ou alors, est-ce que ça te dérange tant que ça ? »

_Je préfère ne pas y répondre. Nos nuits sont assez ombragées, je dois l'avouer. Mais bon, il vaut mieux que ça se passe ainsi. Gilitée vient m'embrasser sur la joue en me remerciant d'avoir accepté alors que je la regarde rentrer dans la tente avec Titonée._

« Je sens que je vais aller me coucher. J'ai eu une dure journée. »

« A ne rien faire pour ne pas changer, Nev. » _me rétorque Giréléna. Oh, qu'elle ferme sa grande gueule. Même si nous n'avançons pas dans recherches, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne fait rien du tout. Il va falloir qu'elle se rentre ça dans le crâne._

_Je me couche dans la tente, sans même chercher à savoir si elle vient dormir ou non. Trentes minutes passent et Giréléna n'est toujours pas là. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait. Une petite voix rigole en moi, une voix que je reconnais facilement. Quelques secondes plus tard, le rire disparait pour laisser place à la voix de Rygagagi :_

« Ta fille est partie, il est l'heure de jouer pour les grands, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle… je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que déjà une fumée s'échappe de mon corps, prenant alors la forme d'une personne que je connais bien. Rygagagi ! Et ce n'est pas une adolescente que j'ai mais une femme sous toutes ces formes et avec ces dernières. Gloups, vraiment ?_

« Rygagagi, vraiment, non, non, si j'ai dit non à Titonée, c'est non à toi. »

« Tu es sûr de ça ? Je connais tous tes points faibles et sans avoir besoin de lire dans tes pensées, tu t'en doutes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui et ma réponse reste non quand même. Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les femmes-pokémon veulent ça ? »

_Je connais la réponse. Elles ont des envies, des besoins, tout ça. Et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Rygagagi est à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, sa poitrine généreuse ballotant devant mes yeux, dans ce tissu qui est moulant, beaucoup trop pour moi._

« Oh, il y aurait tellement d'explications que cela prendrait une éternité pour te répondre. Mais nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que l'éternité, c'est long ? Donc ne perdons pas trop de temps par rapport à cela. »

« Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez tous les deux ? »

_Giréléna ! Je tente de sursauter mais ma tête s'engouffre dans la poitrine de Rygagagi. Snif, snif … c'est moi ou il y a une bonne odeur ? De lavande ? Ca sent bon, très bon même. Hmm … mais ça ne vient pas de Rygagagi. Je tourne un peu ma tête pour regarder Giréléna._

_Elle a une fleur dans les cheveux et hum ? Je remarque d'ailleurs que ses cheveux sont secs mais … bien peignés. Un peu comme si elle avait été se laver. Ah oui, surement, ça doit être pour ça l'odeur. Elle a décidé d'aller se laver. C'est normal et logique en soi._

_Hum ? Elle a aussi quitté son bustier noir pour une robe de chambre blanche qui met bien en valeur sa poitrine. Elle a d'ailleurs deux boutons ouverts sur les cinq, laissant place à l'imagination sans pour autant trop en dévoiler. Mais en fait, c'est surtout ça. Une robe de chambre sur une femme-Giratina. Je n'y avais jamais pensé auparavant._

_Mais ça lui va plutôt bien. En fait, là, elle a la tenue pour dormir et je la trouve plutôt belle et très charmante. Wow, je suis vraiment sous le charme, je dois avouer. Mais depuis quand elle avait cette robe de chambre ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant._

« Rygagagi, dégages de là et retourne dans le corps de Nev. »

« Sinon, quoi ? Que comptes-tu faire exactement ? » _demande Rygagagi. HEY ! Je ne veux vraiment pas de bagarre maintenant ! Hors de question ! Je m'exclame :_

« Stop. Je ne veux rien de tout ça. Giréléna, tu sens très bon. Ca sent la lavande. Rygagagi, s'il te plaît, je t'ai pourtant dit que… »

« Oui, que tu ne me donnerais rien mais qu'il fallait que je vienne chercher par moi-même. Ne t'en fait pas. Giréléna parlait que je rentre en toi. Je trouve cela trop basique. Nous devrions plutôt inverser les rôles, non ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? HEY ! Je suis en train de rougir encore une fois car je sais de quoi elle parle mais non ! NON ET NON ! J'ai dit non ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Je commence à prendre une profonde respiration puis dit sur un ton intimidant :_

« Rygagagi, rentres en moi. Giréléna, ne t'emporte pas. Tu peux venir dormir aussi. »

« Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire ou ce que ce que je ne dois pas faire ! »

_Rygagagi a un petit rire avant de disparaître à moi comme si de rien n'était. Giréléna vient se coucher dans mon dos. Ne la regardant pas, je ferme les yeux, cherchant alors le sommeil. Vraiment, ces femmes-pokémon, elles sont obligées de se disputer._

« Nev, est-ce que tu dors ? » _me chuchote Giréléna. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à lui répondre. Les disputes incessantes ont eu raison de moi pour la journée._

_Pourquoi est-ce que je lui parlerai ? Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai ? Je ne vois pas de raison. Elle ne le mérite pas. Elle est venue m'agresser directement en rentrant dans la tente pour ne pas changer de son habitude. Un moment, il ne faudrait pas trop pousser._

« Fais chier, Rygagagi. Dire que j'avais fait exprès de mettre cette tenue et de me faire propre et belle puisque pour une fois, Gilitée n'était pas là. Et voilà le résultat ! » _dit-elle en s'exclamant, ravalant un sanglot avant que je n'entende plus rien. J'ai un peu mal au cœur. Elle a vraiment fait ça pour moi ? Est-ce qu'elle pense vraiment que c'est encore possible ?_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Disparaître sous les flots

**Chapitre 3 : Disparaître sous les flots**

« Giréléna ? Giréléna ? Il faut que tu te réveilles. »

« J'en ai pas envie. Je veux juste dormir et qu'on ne me réveille plus, c'est tout. »

_Je commence doucement à la secouer, j'ai encore en mémoire ses dernières paroles. Ça me perturbe toute cette histoire. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'ai l'impression de passer pour un enfoiré de bas étage. Je soupire avant de dire :_

« J'ai voulu te préparer à manger, tu es sûre que tu n'as pas faim ? »

« Ca peut attendre. Les autres ne mangeront jamais tout, de toute façon. » _dit Giréléna. Hum, ça a l'air vraiment plus grave que je ne le pensais. Mais voilà, j'aime aussi me battre pour des causes qui semblent perdues et désespérées. Je lui chuchote doucement dans l'oreille._

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Surtout que je l'ai préparé rien que pour toi. »

_Une réaction de sa part, hahaha. Je la vois qui gesticule un peu, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne me regarde pas et me tourne toujours le dos. Elle marmonne :_

« Pour moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ? J'ai rien fait pour toi et inversement. Où est le piège ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi et … »

« Manges donc et tais-toi avant que ça refroidisse. Gilitée et Titonée sont encore endormies. Niny et Migacirpy sont parties se promener. Je ne pensais pas ça. »

_Je m'exprime mal, très mal mais je pense que j'ai réussi à éveiller son attention. Elle renifle un peu puis décide d'ouvrir ses yeux. Elle regarde le petit plateau que je lui tends. Bon, normalement, une boisson chaude, quelques viennoiseries que j'avais décidé de cacher pour qu'elle ne les trouve pas et voilà, elle a un faible sourire avant de dire :_

« C'est pour moi ? Ça ? Pourquoi tu le ferais ? »

« Pour aucune raison. Peut-être juste parce que tu n'étais pas la poitrine à l'air cette nuit pour dormir ? Ça me semble légitime non ? »

« Je suis sûre que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit hier, tu peux avouer. »

_Non, je n'avouerai rien. Je ne lui dirai rien. Son sourire devient un peu triste alors qu'elle commence à manger, en silence. D'abord avec lenteur, puis de plus en plus vite, comme à son habitude. Voilà, c'est mieux, beaucoup mieux. C'est une goinfre, ne l'oublions jamais._

« C'est toujours aussi bon quand tu cuisines. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. »

« De l'expérience, des années maintenant, dans ce domaine. Après, je ne suis pas un maître cuisinier, n'exagérons pas non plus hein ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça mais ... merci. C'est très bon. » _termine-t-elle de dire alors que je la laisse manger en silence. Voilà qu'elle oublie un peu ses peines, ça ne peut que lui faire du bien._

_Ailleurs, dans un endroit aux mille fleurs et au marbre blanc se dessinant sur le sol, une femme-pokémon était à genoux sur ce dernier. Des écailles rouges lui parcourant le corps gigantesque, elle avait la tête baissée, le front posé sur le sol tout en disant :_

« Déesse Harsia ! Je vous en prie ! Cette folle de Ganasia s'est mêlée de ce combat ! »

« Est-ce que tu insinuerais alors que tu es incapable de la contenir en même temps que le héros ? Est-ce cela que tu insinues envers moi ? Est-ce une preuve de ta faiblesse ? »

« Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas dire cela, déesse Harsia ! Je n'oserai pas ! »

« Alors, pourquoi te présentes-tu devant moi en cherchant de telles excuses ? »

« Ce n'était pas des excuses, je, je ne faisais qu'établir des faits ! »

_Visiblement, la déesse ne semble pas se contente de telles paroles. Tapotant doucement du pied sur le sol, le marbre se fissure néanmoins à chaque battement alors que Graudan n'arrive pas à relever la tête pour tenter de faire face à la femme-pokémon qui règne sur le monde. Finalement, une autre voix se fait entendre :_

« Déesse Harsia, Graudan n'est pas à punir. Même si sa faiblesse est une preuve que le héros est encore plus puissant qu'on ne le croyait, le fait qu'elle fût dérangée par Ganasia est ce qui lui a fait se déconcentrer malheureusement. »

« Qu'insinues-tu par-là ? Que je ne dois rien lui faire malgré son échec ? »

« Je n'ai guère dit cela, déesse Harsia. Néanmoins, laissez-la se reposer pour qu'elle ait une seconde chance, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Et pendant ce temps, je dois laisser Nev se promener librement dans ce monde et empêcher tout ce que je prépare pour ravager ce monde ? »

« Non, je vous rappelle qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui peut aller l'arrêter. »

_La femme qui s'adressait à la déesse Harsia avait tout d'une humaine. De longs cheveux verts, des yeux dorés et brillants comme des étoiles, elle était recouverte de la tête aux pieds, ne laissant guère réellement paraître son corps. Néanmoins, une telle chevelure pouvait paraître anormale en vue de la longueur. Elle reprit la parole :_

« Pourquoi ne pas lui demander de venir ? Elle sera à même de se présenter. »

« Je la connais déjà mais oui, appelles-là. »

_Autant que cela soit fait, n'est-ce pas ? La femme à la chevelure verte hoche la tête avant de s'éloigner. Quelques minutes plus tard, le sol se remet à trembler avant qu'un rire ne se fasse entendre, tourné en direction de Graudan toujours à genoux :_

« Ben alors Graudan ? Il paraitrait que tu t'es prise une branlée de la part du héros ? Comme quoi, tu fais la fière, tu fais la fière mais rien du tout hein ? On voit les résultat, hahah ! »

« La ferme ! KYOURGE ! SINON JE TE … »

« Tututut, tu devrais éviter de crier lorsqu'il y a la déesse Harsia non-loin hein ? Tu ne voudrais quand même pas la mettre en colère en réagissant de la sorte, hein ? »

_Elle était en train de jouer avec ses nerfs. L'unique solution possible dans un tel cas, c'était de l'ignorer mais impossible, c'était tout simplement impossible ! Mais comment faire pour lui clouer le bec à cette garce ? Elle ne pouvait pas lever les yeux. Si elle faisait cela, c'en était fini d'elle et la voix d'Harsia résonna à ses oreilles :_

« Kyourge, dois-je te rappeler où tu te trouves ? »

« Pardonnez-moi, déesse Harsia. C'est juste que la situation est tellement plaisante à voir. »

« Tellement plaisante ? Est-ce que tu insinuerais que voir ton alliée se faire battre aussi violemment est une bonne chose ? Plaisanteras-tu à ce sujet ? »

« Non, non ! Nullement ! Ooooh. Comment est-ce que je peux dire ça ? Graudan est une brute sans cervelle, qui ne réfléchit jamais. Elle pensait réussir à battre le héros si facilement. Je trouve ça bien dommage de voir que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. »

« Et tu trouves donc que tu peux rire de la sorte devant moi ? » _demande la déesse Harsia alors que Graudan exulte intérieurement. OUI ! Qu'elle paye ! Qu'elle se fasse violentée par la déesse Harsia ! C'est tout ce que mérite Kyourge ! Elle ne peut pas comprendre ce qui s'est passé ! Toute cette puissance qui émanait de Nev ! Et Rygagagi !_

« Pardonnez-moi, déesse Harsia. Que désirez-vous de moi ? »

_Kyourge avait posé un genou au sol, ne disant rien du tout. Il valait mieux maintenant attendre que la déesse Harsia prenne la parole pour donner ses ordres :_

« La même chose qu'avec Graudan, tu dois t'en douter. »

« Exterminer le héros ? Cela me semble un peu basique non ? Ce n'est pas parce que Graudan n'y est pas arrivée que moi-même, je dois me … »

« Est-ce que tu mettrais en doute ma parole ? »

_Oooooh ! Elle est vraiment de mauvaise humeur la déesse. Hum ! Puis à voir l'état de Graudan, ça ne peut pas être qu'à cause de cette histoire avec Ganasia. Il doit quand même être assez puissant. D'après ce qu'elle avait dit, Rygagagi s'en était mêlée aussi._

« Elle est si puissante que ça, Graudan ? » _demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la femme toujours à genoux, le visage baissé, le ton étant beaucoup moins amusé._

« Terrifiante. Vraiment terrifiante. Elle est plus forte que nous deux. Elle est au moins à son niveau … peut-être même à celui non … ce n'est pas possible pour ça. »

« Du niveau de la déesse Harsia ? Tu ne raconterais pas des conneries devant elle, c'est que tu le penses sincèrement. Alors si c'est comme ça, déesse Harsia ? »

« Hum ? J'avais l'impression que tu m'ignorais. Oui ? » _demande la déesse Harsia, fixant la femme-Kyogre avec une lueur de soupçon dans le regard._

« J'accepte même si vous ne me laissez pas le choix d'aller éliminer le héros ! Je me chargerai de le faire disparaître de la surface de la planète ! »

« Rien que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Amusant, très amusant. Et n'hésite pas à utiliser les flots et à balayer les continents si nécessaire. »

« Hahaha, un combat aquatique serait très intéressant comme concept, déesse Harsia, mais j'ai envie de le battre sur sa surface, pour encore plus le ridiculiser. Ça sera bien mieux. Graudan a eu la mauvaise idée de croire qu'en étant sur son propre domaine, elle pouvait régner en maîtresse et pouvoir le battre facilement. »

« Je n'ai pas été trop présomptueuse ! Je gagnais aisément avant que ça dégénère ! »

_Kyourge eut un petit rire amusé avant de tapoter de son pied griffu le sommet du crâne de Graudan. Celle-ci poussa un râle de colère, se redressant avant de lui présenter son poing. Comprenant qu'elle venait de désobéir à la déesse Harsia, elle hoqueta de surprise mais ce fut Kyourge qui vint lui dire d'une voix amusée :_

« Soignes-toi. Car quand je reviendrai en tant que grande vainqueur, faudra que je t'éclate la face une bonne fois pour toutes. Pendant ce temps, tu me fais plus pitié qu'autre chose. »

« Tu verras ! Tu ne reviendras même pas en vie ! J'en ai donc plus rien à faire ! »

« Ne plus revenir en vie ? HAHAHAHA ! Je ne suis pas aussi faible que toi ! Déesse Harsia, je m'en vais dès maintenant. »

« Fais donc et ne reviens pas avec une défaite. Je ne tolèrerai guère cela. »

_Pour toute réponse, Kyourge hoche la tête positivement avant de quitter la scène. La déesse Harsia reporte son regard sur Graudan, celle-ic le remarquant, se remettant à genoux._

« Tu peux te relever. Voir Kyourge réagir de la sorte a annulé mon courroux. Néanmoins, si cela devait se résulter par un échec, je ne donnerai pas cher de votre peau à toutes les deux. J'envisage déjà un combat à mort entre vous. La gagnante ? Elle sera tuée de mes propres mains, ce qui est en quelque sorte une récompense, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Com, compris, déesse Harsia. Je vous demande l'autorisation d'aller panser mes blessures dans un coin. Je vous remercie de votre clémence. »

« Fais donc maintenant. J'ai à faire et à discuter. » _déclare Harsia en se retournant vers la femme aux cheveux verts. Celle-ci hoche la tête, laissant partir Graudan, restant seule alors avec la déesse Harsia. La femme à l'imposant anneau dorsal la fixe, comme pour lire dans son esprit bien que celui-ci était complètement fermé. Quelques instants plus tard, les voilà toutes les deux qui discutent d'un seul et même sujet : le héros de la déesse, Nev._

« Oh ! Maman ! Tu es déjà réveillée ? Et papa aussi ? »

« Bien entendu, par contre, toi, il va falloir que je dise quelques mots à Titonée. Il me semble que tu as été très tard au lit, non ? »

_Comme gênée, la petite fille détourne le regard pour ne pas avoir celui de sa mère en face d'elle. Puis subitement, elle lui demande d'une voix amusée :_

« Maman, maman ! Est-ce que toi et papa, vous avez fait la paix hier ? T'as l'air toute contenter et joyeuse, encore plus que d'habitude ! »

« Disons que, c'est un peu compliqué, ma petite Gilitée. Mais ça va un peu mieux, je peux te le promettre. Tu me fais confiance ma puce ? A ce sujet ? »

« Ben oui, maman ! Je te fais toujours confiance car tu es ma maman, voilà tout. »

« Alors tu as parfaitement raison. Viens par là. Nev ! »

_Voilà qu'elle m'appelle. Je m'approche de Giréléna qui a Gilitée dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus longtemps que Gilitée vienne vers moi. Giréléna me fait un petit sourire presque tendre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

« Elle n'est pas belle notre fille, non ? »

« Bien sûr que si, Gilitée est la plus belle fille-pokémon qui existe dans ce monde. » _dis-je, un peu toujours étonné. Il faut dire que je ne pensais pas avoir un tel sourire mais aussi une telle question. Enfin, je ne vais pas mentir._

« J'aime bien quand maman et papa me disent que des gentilles paroles. »

« Car nous le pensons tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Nev ? »

« Si je ne le pensais pas, je ne lui ferai pas de petits bisous partout à ma petite fille adorée. »

_Et voilà que je l'embrasse sur les joues alors qu'elle rigole, tentant de les esquiver en mettant ses mains. Est-ce que je donne vraiment l'impression d'être une famille unie avec Giréléna et Gilitée ? Je me le demande. Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment une chance que ça soit possible ?_

« Papa ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Et est-ce que tu aimes maman ? »

« Bien entendu que je t'aime ma puce, tu ne devrais jamais poser la question si tu connais la réponse, d'accord ? Tu es mon trésor à moi. »

« Et pour maman ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes aussi ? » _me demande-t-elle. Je pensais avoir réussi à détourner la question. Je ne sais pas du tout. Je n'arrive pas à la haïr concrètement. Et Giréléna semble aussi attendre une réponse. Je ferai mieux de ne pas trop faire durer ça._

« Je ne la détestes pas, Gilitée. Ta maman restera une personne unique pour moi. » _admets-je avec lenteur. Je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir Giréléna pour le moment, c'est mieux._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Bouillon de rage

**Chapitre 4 : Bouillon de rage**

« Niny ? Migacirpy ? Vous avez faim toutes les deux ? »

_Je pose gentiment la question et elles me répondent par l'affirmative. Oui, mais bon, je remarque bien qu'elles ont la tête ailleurs. Il faut dire que notre relation est presque fichue. Il n'y a plus rien eut depuis un bon mois, voire même deux._

« Bon appétit à vous deux. Mangez du mieux que vous le pouvez, d'accord ? Si vous avez faim, profitez-en sans aucun souci. »

« Est-ce que tu peux nous servir nous aussi ? »

_Giréléna m'adresse la parole et je fais pareil de son côté. Bon ! De ce que je sais, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, énormément je devrai dire mais je le fais. Et puis, il reste Titonée qui réclame aussi à manger. J'oublie parfois qu'elle est là, je dois l'avouer._

« Et rien que pour toi, Nev. » _me dit-elle avant de se pencher un peu en avant, laissant paraître de belles formes au niveau de sa poitrine. Je ne détourne même pas le regard mais cela ne me dérange plus autant que ça aurait dû en fin de compte._

« Voilà, bon appétit à vous toutes. »

_J'ai terminé de toutes les servir et je peux enfin manger de mon côté. Tant mieux car bon, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Je les regarde toutes manger et je vois Gilitée qui se barbouille le visage. J'oublie des fois qu'elle n'est encore qu'une enfant. Alors que je m'approche pour lui nettoyer la bouche, Giréléna est déjà en train de le faire._

« Ah, vraiment, Gilitée. Fais quand même attention à toi, non ? »

« Désolée, maman ! Mais c'est vraiment très bon ! Puis papa voulait aussi me nettoyer la bouche. » _dit la petite fille-Giratina. Et oui, j'ai l'air d'un idiot avec ma serviette mais j'aide Giréléna à lui nettoyer la bouche pour qu'elle se taise en même temps, hahaha._

« Et voilà, tu es toute propre maintenant. »

« Merci papa ! C'est très très très gentil de ta part ! Vrai de vrai ! Je ne mens pas du tout ! Je rigole pas du tout ! Pas du tout, du tout ! »

« Je le sais bien, tu n'as pas besoin de le dire dix fois hein ? »

_Je tapote doucement son nez tout en terminant mon repas. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être vraiment le père de Gilitée ? Comme je suis humain mais qu'elle ne l'est pas ? Dans quelques années, quand elle ne sera plus une enfant, est-ce qu'elle sera comme Niny ? Je n'ai pas envie de vraiment penser à ça. J'ai peur de cet avenir. J'ai peur des réflexions liées aux femmes-pokémon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense de la sorte. _

« Je ne devrais pas trop me compliquer l'existence à ce stade, hein ? »

« De quoi papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis en fait ? » _me demande Gilitée en me regardant de ses beaux yeux. Je lui tapote doucement le crâne avant de reprendre :_

« Rien de bien, des soucis d'adulte bien que je te promets que dans le fond, ça pourrait être des soucis pour tout le monde même. Hahaha ! »

« Papa, j'ai pas tout compris mais ce n'est pas grave hein ? »

« Vrai de vrai, papa ? Si tu mens, tu sais que tu vas où ? Ben chez la déesse Harsia ! »

_Hein que ? De quoi ? Je regarde Gilitée, sous le choc, je vois que toutes les femmes-pokémon sont en fait en train de fixer Gilitée. Je pose mes yeux sur Giréléna qui hausse les épaules en rigolant. Oui, je vois d'où ça vient alors._

« Chez la déesse Harsia ? Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Elle mange les enfants qui n'ont pas été sages du tout ! »

« Terrifiant ! Donc, c'est pour ça que tu dis toujours la vérité et que tu es toujours aussi gentille ? Tu as peur de la terrifiante déesse Harsia ? »

« Très très beaucoup ! Mais maman me disait TOUJOURS que toi, papa, tu faisais tout pour nous défendre et nous sauver ! Que tu étais un grand héros qui allait combattre la déesse Harsia ! Et que tu allais tous nous délivrer ! Mais même quand elle sera plus là, ben, je resterai toujours gentille, je te le promets, papa ! Promis, juré ! »

_Roh, qu'elle est adorable. Par contre, le reste de ses paroles. Je me tourne vers Giréléna mais je vois qu'elle a déjà détourné le visage pour que je ne puisse pas la voir. Elle raconte donc ça à sa fille ? Enfin, à notre fille ? Sans même me prévenir ? Hahaha._

« Tant mieux, Gilitée. Je te fais confiance pour ne pas me mentir, ma petite puce. Je suis sûr et certain que tu ne feras jamais ça et que tu ne me mentiras pas. »

« Promis, juré et je ne cracherai pas ! Maman voulait pas alors je le fais pas ! »

_Elle est vraiment trop adorable. Mais bon, c'est ma fille, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement de toute façon. Je lui fais un grand sourire avant de tapoter doucement son crâne. Bien entendu, bien entendu. C'est logique et normal._

« Nous devrions nous mettre en route pour trouver quelques informations et prendre des nouvelles des environs. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

_Je pose la question calmement, attendant les réponses de chacune. Bien entendu, Gilitée ne comprend pas tout et me dit qu'elle me suivra. Les autres pensent pareil. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si chacune voulait se séparer du reste du groupe._

« Trouvons une ville et voyons voir si la déesse Harsia a encore décidé de faire un sacré carnage. De plus, dormir dans un lit ne nous fera pas forcément de mal. »

_Et je dois aussi trouver un moyen de gagner un peu d'argent. Même si j'ai un statut de héros pour la majorité des villes, je n'aime pas l'idée de prendre tout à l'œil. Ça ne me plait que très moyennement même si je suis sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Giréléna et les autres._

« Bon ! En route alors tout le monde ! »

_Je prends les devants et Gilitée rampe à côté de moi, me tenant la main. Je dirige la marche, bien entendu et Giréléna n'est pas loin derrière moi et Gilitée. Les autres filles, quant à elles, discutent entre elles, je me demande de quoi mais je pense que cela ne me regarde pas du tout._

« Papa ? Tu m'aimes, dis ? Dis ? »

« Bien sûr que oui mais je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit hier, Gilitée ? »

_Elle hoche la tête positivement puis reste muette. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est silencieuse maintenant ? Cela devrait plutôt la rassurer non ? Que je réponde par l'affirmative à sa phrase, non ? Est-ce que j'aurai préféré une bêtise ? J'aurai dit une erreur ? Je n'espère pas._

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas maman tous les soirs ? »

_PFIOU ! Elle n'est quand même pas en train de demander ce que je pense hein ? C'est qu'une gamine ! Et pas comme Niny ! Je dois rêver, j'espère ! Ce n'est pas possible hein ? Non non ! Je n'accepterai pas que ma fille parle déjà de ça à l'âge de trois ans. Je dois avoir l'air désespéré puisqu'elle bredouille tristement :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends pas la main de maman aussi hein ? »

_Hein que quoi ? C'était ça ? Vraiment ? Juste prendre la main de Giréléna ? Elle doit penser que si je ne prends pas la main de Giréléna, je ne l'aime pas, elle, puisqu'elle est le fruit de notre nuit ensemble. Je crois que ça doit être ça. Mais est-ce qu'elle réfléchit vraiment à tout ça dans sa tête ? Sincèrement ? Je ne sais pas du tout. C'est quand même étonnant, très étonnant mais bon ? Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être ?_

_Je dois réfléchir de cette manière en me disant « peut-être » oui. C'est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour le moment. Mais bon, en même temps, je me tourne vers Giréléna et tend ma main vers elle. Elle parait surprise mais l'accepte en voyant le visage de Gilitée. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre elle et cela depuis déjà quelques jours._

« Tu vas bien, Giréléna ? »

« Papa, tu dois pas l'appeler comme ça. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu l'appelles « mon amour » ! Ou alors « ma chérie » ! Maman, elle me disait toujours que c'était triste sans toi mais que l'on devait rester cachées en attendant le bon moment ! »

_Je ne me vois pas dire ça à Giréléna. J'ai quand même mes limites. Je soupire légèrement et ma main glisse des doigts de Giréléna pour aller jusqu'à sa hanche. Est-ce que je dois faire quelque chose du genre ? Je ne sais pas. Mais comme ça, si ça calme Gilitée, je dois l'accomplir non ? Je viens embrasser Giréléna sur le bord des lèvres, sans même la prévenir de ce geste. Ce n'est pas un véritable baiser, loin de là mais le rouge à mes joues est aussi violent que si ça avait été le cas. Wow ! Pfiou, j'ai un peu chaud, là._

« Je peux savoir … pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Ben voilà ! Maman et papa s'aiment toujours ! Ils se font des bisous ! » _s'exclame Gilitée en rigolant à moitié. Il lui suffit de vraiment peu, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Mais nous ne sommes pas … » _commence à dire Giréléna alors que je l'arrête d'un petit geste de la main. Qu'elle ne complète pas sa phrase. Elle finit par comprendre où je veux en venir et soupire avant de dire : _« Bien entendu, Gilitée. Bien entendu. Tu es rassurée maintenant ? Il faut arrêter de nous embêter là-dessus, compris ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, maman. Ca vous gêne car y a Niny et les autres. »

_Ce n'est pas vraiment ça mais d'un accord commun, on va dire que si. Giréléna hoche une nouvelle fois la tête tandis que je me dis que cette fille à nous est vraiment très problématique. Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'il est possible que moi et Giréléna, nous nous remettions ensemble. Est-ce que je l'espère dans le fond ?_

« Ca commence à bien faire, Nev. Tu comprends ? »

_De qui ? De quoi ? Est-ce que c'est la voix de Dyrkri qui me parle ? Qu'est-ce qui l'énerve ? J'aimerai bien le savoir. Elle n'a pas l'air très contente, pas du tout si je peux me permettre. J'aimerai bien savoir mais bon. Je lui dis :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer ? »

« Non, je ne le veux pas. Maintenant que tu me fatigues, tu arrêtes ça compris ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais dit, il y a quelques mois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne me rappelles plus. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? »

« QUE TU NE PENSERAIS PLUS A CA ! ESPECE DE CON ! »

_WOW ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à s'énerver comme ça ? J'ai quand même le droit d'y penser non ? Rien ne me l'interdit que je sache ! Je suis assez grand pour réfléchir par moi-même ! Qu'elle ne me parle plus comme ça ! Je ne suis pas son chien, que je sache !_

« Tu n'es pas mon chien, tu n'es pas un animal mais tu penses comme tel ! Dès qu'il s'agit de baiser, tu réagis comme un imbécile ! »

« Sauf qu'il n'est pas question de ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me croire ? C'est si difficile que ça ou quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un animal ou quoi ? »

« Car tu es un animal ! Un primate ! Un lion qui dévore toutes les femmes-pokémon qu'il rencontre ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu es excité par Giréléna ? Par Niny ? Par Titonée ? Par Migacirpy ? Il te les faut toutes ! TOUTES ! »

« Que je sois excité ne veut pas dire que je leur sauterai dessus tel un monstre et une bête assoiffée de sexe. Tu commences sérieusement à dérailler et ça en devient vraiment inquiétant, si tu veux tout savoir. Si tu ne veux rien savoir, ce n'est pas bien grave alors. »

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Tu joues avec les espoirs d'autrui. »

« Les espoirs d'autrui ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes en fait ? Je peux savoir ? Car là, tu commences carrément à divaguer et ça fait plutôt peur si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Rien du tout, tu n'as qu'à ignorer tout ce que j'ai dit, ça ne t'intéresse pas de toute façon. »

_Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai envie de dire mais bon, puisqu'elle le prend comme ça, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec cette histoire. J'aimerai juste savoir ce qui cloche chez cette femme mais visiblement, je vais devoir encore attendre, on dirait bien._

« Je ne veux plus jamais voir affaire à toi, Nev. »

« Tu exagères un petit peu, Dyrkri. Tu es en moi, je tiens à te le rappeler. »

« Mais tu vas arrêter de me parler, compris ? Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi ! »

« Oh mais j'ai compris le message, Dyrkri. J'ai compris le message. Est-ce que je peux retourner avec les autres ou non ? Je préfère te demander l'autorisation au cas où. »

« Ne me parle plus. Ne me parle plus, Nev. Je crois que je vais vraiment vouloir te tuer après tous ces siècles Tu as compris ? »

« Hein ? Siècles ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Dyrkri ? Dyrkri ? »

_Je tente de lui parler mais cette fois-ci, c'est le silence total dans ma tête. Je me sens un peu plus soulagé mais ça ne change pas grand-chose en fin de compte. Je suis un peu perturbé aussi. J'aimerai bien comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Je regarde Giréléna, ayant continué de marcher comme si de rien n'était avant de dire :_

« Les femmes-pokémon sont vraiment très difficiles à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu racontes de tels trucs mais oui. Tu es encore bien loin de tout savoir à notre sujet. Nous sommes bien différentes de ce que tu crois. »

« Oh je n'en doute pas un seul instant, Giréléna, pas du tout. Tu sais comment on peut se faire pardonner envers une femme-pokémon ? »

« Hum ? Surement avec de la nourriture. » _dit-elle sur un ton faussement détaché. Est-ce qu'elle croit que je veux me faire pardonner envers elle ? Enfin bon, pourquoi pas ? Je lui ferai un bon petit plat mais ça ne m'aide pas vraiment._

« Et à part ça, d'autres conseils, Giréléna ? » _demande-je une nouvelle fois._

« Ne lésine pas sur la viande, c'est ce qu'elles adorent. »

_Ohlala. Je crois qu'en fait, j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas poser de questions en fin de compte. Mais bon, elle a réussi à me redonner le sourire avec une remarque aussi bête que ça. C'est ce qu'il me fallait pour me sentir en meilleure forme pour attaquer la journée._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Prête à tout

**Chapitre 5 : Prête à tout**

« Dyrkri ? Tu continues de me faire la tête ? Dyrkri ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler et je ne le ferai pas, c'est compris ? Je n'en ai pas envie ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles ? C'était quoi hier ? Enfin, tout ça. »

_Elle reste muette. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est ça que je veux comme explications. J'avoue que ça m'a vraiment perturbé. Elle ne s'emporte jamais inutilement. Je crois que je ferai mieux de lui dire tout simplement :_

« Je m'excuse si je t'ai blessée hier, Dyrkri. Ce n'était pas voulu. »

« Ça ne fait rien, c'est déjà oublié. C'est déjà oublié. C'est … juste stupide de ma part. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est stupide ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Ça serait beaucoup plus simple. Tu ne crois pas ? Non ? »

« Je n'en ai pas envie. Tu peux juste me laisser tranquille ? Je m'excuse aussi de m'être emportée et énervée contre toi. C'est juste que tu ne tiennes aucune de tes promesses dans le fond, sauf quand il s'agit de Gilitée. »

_Est-ce qu'elle pense vraiment cela ? C'est vrai que j'ai dit que je ne serai plus avec Giréléna mais que depuis quelques jours, j'y pense de plus en plus. Je suis stupide, très stupide. Mais bon, je suis ainsi et on ne peut pas me changer. Je reprends la parole :_

« Est-ce que je pourrai te parler un peu quand même ? Ce soir ? Dyrkri ? Non ? »

« «Pourquoi faire ? Pendant ton sommeil ? Ca servirait à quoi ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« J'ai juste envie de te parler. Est-ce que tu vas aussi me refuser ça, Dyrkri ? »

_Je sens qu'elle réfléchit longuement mais qu'elle est prête à dire oui. Elle doit aussi remarquer que je suis plus que sérieux. Finalement, après quelques secondes, je l'entend qui me dis dans un long murmure, très long murmure :_

« Nev ? Je veux bien discuter avec toi-même si je ne vois pas de quoi. Tu peux donc éviter les idées lubriques cette nuit, d'accord ? »

« Pas de problèmes. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que Gilitée dormira encore avec Titonée. Comme ça, si ça peut te rassurer, non ? Enfin, j'espère. »

« Pas vraiment mais bon, ça ne change pas. Aucune idée lubrique, d'accord ? Tu … me le promets, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je te le promets si c'est ça qui peut te rassurer. Mais j'avoue que je suis plutôt soulagé que tu aies accepté, je me sens bien mieux. » _dis-je en souriant doucement, ce qui étonne Giréléna qui me demande ce qu'il y a. Je dis que je pense au repas de ce soir et elle commence à sourire comme moi, bien que ce ne soit pas la vérité._

« Est-ce que tu es maintenant satisfait, Nev ? D'avoir réussir ça ? »

« A te faire plier pour que tu veuilles bien m'écouter ? J'avoue que je suis plutôt content, très content. Mais bon, ce n'était pas un combat hein ? Enfin, pas à mes yeux. »

« Je l'espère pour toi car ça ne l'est pas pour moi. Néanmoins, si tu penses le contraire, ça risque de chauffe et … grrrr. Elle est de retour. »

« Hein ? De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Je peux savoir ? »

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à la question. La raison ? C'est que cette fille qui apparait devant moi est bien une femme-pokémon mais non pas n'importe qui. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir mais …_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tyaunev ? Je ? »

« Père, je suis venu pour vous tuer, comme d'habitude. Veuillez-vous laisser faire. »

_J'aimerai bien mais il en est hors de question. Pire : elle a le même regard que d'habitude. Mais d'ailleurs, si elle est ma fille et qu'elle est une création de la déesse Harsia, est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est notre fille à tous les deux ?_

« Père, je ne veux pas me battre contre vous, laissez-vous vous tuer, je vous prie. Cela n'a que trop duré. Je vois que vous êtes accompagné de plus en plus de personnes mais c'est inutile. Ils ne sont pas de votre famille. Rien du tout. »

« TOUCHE PAS A MON PAPA ! »

_J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que je vois une petite flammèche violette qui vient toucher le bras de Tyaunev. Celle-ci n'avait même pas cherché à l'éviter … ou alors n'avait pas vu y arriver ? Car oui, ses yeux violets s'ouvrent pour fixer Gilitée._

« Papa ? Papa ? Encore une fausse enfant comme cette femme-Apireine ? »

« PAPA EST MON PAPA ! IL EST A MOI ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas être sa fille. »

_Pourtant, ses yeux fixent l'enfant-pokémon, regardant ensuite Giréléna qui vient la protéger. Elle fixe les deux demoiselles-pokémon avant de dire d'une voix lente :_

« Tu es la fille de Giréléna mais tu n'es pas celle de mon père. N'est-ce pas, père ? »

« Ahem. Il semblerait justement que ça soit le cas. Je suis sûr qu'elle est ma fille puisque j'ai eu une relation avec Giréléna. Oui, je sais que cela surprend mais bon. »

« Père ? Vous n'êtes donc plus vierge ? Vous n'êtes plus pur ? Comme le disait la déesse Harsia, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien cela ? Pourquoi avoir sali votre être avec une autre femme-pokémon ? Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi avoir une autre fille ? »

« Plutôt, j'ai une fille légitime mais ça ne change pas que je considère Niny pareil de mon côté. Il y a juste toi que … »

« Père ? Vous ne me considérez pas comme votre fille ? Alors que je suis la chair de votre chair, le sang de votre sang ? Je suis votre exacte copie, je suis celle qui est le plus proche de votre ADN. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? »

_Quelque choa changé dans l'atmosphère et l'ambiance. J'ai l'impression de retrouver Dyrkri en face de moi mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Pas du tout. C'est bien Titonée qui vient d'hausser la voix contre moi ? Je ne me suis pas trompé ?_

« Car tu es une femme-pokémon qui cherche à me tuer. Je me doute bien que tu es ma fille mais vu ce que tu fais envers moi, je préfère ne pas te considérer comme tel. »

« Vous ne me considérez pas comme votre fille ? Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce que vous le pensez sincèrement ? Répondez-moi ! Je veux une réponse ! MAINTENANT ! »

_Je me retrouve à genoux, une pression psychique des plus démentielles venant s'abattre sur moi. C'est … c'est bien Titonée qui vient de faire ça ? Sa puissance n'a rien à voir par rapport à avant ! Qu'est-ce qui la rend plus puissante ?_

« Que personne ne bouge ou alors, je ferai un véritable massacre. »

_Pour la première fois, elle déclare ouvertement qu'elle tuera quiconque. Bien entendu, je sais qu'elle veut me cibler principalement moi mis quand même, les autres ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes depuis que je la connais. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de blessant ?_

« Père ? Pourquoi avoir eu une enfant ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas suffisante ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Maintenant, arrête tes bêtises ! Si tu veux que je te considère comme ma fille, comportes-toi comme tel ! Ce n'est pas en agissant de la sorte, en voulant me tuer en trouvant des raisons douteuses que tu y arriveras ! Tu crois que je peux aimer quelqu'un comme ça ? »

« La déesse Harsia avait raison. Vous ne voulez pas m'écouter, père. Vous avez été terni par les femmes-pokémon qui vous entourent mais, lorsque vous serez mort, je vous délivrerai de celle-ci, vous vous réincarnerez et je deviendrai alors votre mère et vous serez mon fils. Nous allons vous purifier tous les deux. Ainsi vous serez … pur, oui. Pur. »

_Elle ne comprend rien à rien ! Je murmure à Dyrkri de bien vouloir m'aider tandis que je me relève subitement, sans aucune difficulté. Les pouvoirs psychiques sont facilement battus par ceux de Dyrkri. Car oui, les ténèbres passent outre le mental, il semblerait bien. Je me représente en face de Tyaunev, la regardant longuement :_

« Ne lui faites rien de mal. Il faut qu'elle comprenne une bonne fois pour toutes ce que cela implique de vouloir m'affronter. Je vais … »

« TU VAS LAISSER MON PAPA TRANQUILE ?! » _hurle une voix derrière moi avant qu'une ombre ne cache mon propre reflet. NON ! Pas Gilitée ! Elle n'a pas compris ?_

_Mais surtout, elle n'est pas au sol. Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? Je lève les yeux en l'air pour la voir. Je ne rêve pas du tout. Elle est dans les cieux, six petites ailes décharnées dans son dos. Elle est en train de voler ? Ma fille est en train de voler ?_

« Gilitée ! Redescends tout de suite ! Je te l'ordonne ! »

« NON MAMAN ! Y a une méchante femme-pokémon qui veut enlever mon papa et qui dit qu'elle est ma sœur ! Papa a dit que ce n'était pas ma sœur ! Je l'empêcherai de faire mal à papa alors que tu es contente avec lui ! »

_Mais ce n'est pas à elle de combattre ! C'est juste absurde ! Est-ce qu'elle ne comprend pas cela ? Il faut qu'elle cesse ça maintenant ! Le plus tôt possible ! Stop ! Qu'elle arrête avant que ça ne soit trop tard ! Si elle ne fait pas attention, plus tard, ça sera fini pour elle ! Stop ! Zou ! Terminé ! Comme ça et pas autrement !_

« Papa ? Est-ce que tu peux nous dire pourquoi est-ce que cette vilaine femme-pokémon dit que c'est ta fille ? Car moi, je comprends vraiment plus du tout, papa. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ma sœur ou pas ? Sinon, je la combats. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle combat ? Qu'elle ne fasse pas ça ! Je regarde Giréléna mais il y a déjà Niny qui est dans les airs, se plaçant derrière Gilitée. Elle tente de l'attraper tout doucement mais rien à faire, Gilitée disparait pour se retrouver à cinq mètres, entre moi et Tyaunev. Elle ouvre à nouveau la bouche, crachant plusieurs flammèches violettes. Elle est déjà capable d'utiliser des pouvoirs issus des dragons ? Elle est juste prodigieuse ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de m'extasier devant les capacités de ma fille ! PAS DU TOUT !_

« GILITEE ! STOP ! »

« Non papa ! Cette femme te veut du mal mais je ne la laisserai pas faire ! Je vais aussi te protéger, papa ! Et maman aussi ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Elle n'a que trois ans ! TROIS ANS ! Et le regard de Tyaunev a complètement changé. Cette haine, c'est bien en elle que je la ressens. Elle est haineuse envers une petite fille de trois ans._

« Plus que l'affront d'être née, tu oses te présenter devant moi. Plus que l'affront d'avoir été conçue, tu cherches à me remplacer ? »

« TYAUNEV ! CE N'EST QU'UNE ENFANT ! ARRÊTE CA MAINTENANT ! »

_Mais elle ne m'écoute pas ! J'hurle à Titonée de faire quelque chose mais ça ne sert à rien. Elle n'arrive pas à a téléporter Gilitée. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'empêche d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques. Tyaunev ? Elle irradie d'une telle force que ça en est monstrueux._

« Tu penses me faire peur ? Papa ne veut pas de toi ! T'es pas gentille ! »

« Que je sois gentille ou non importe peu, je veux seulement mon père. Et toi, qui a été conçue par une femme-pokémon et un humain, n'a rien à voir avec ce que je suis ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! JE VAIS T'EXTERMINER ! »

_Se battre contre une enfant en bas âge, Tyaunev n'était pas déjà bien haut dans mon estime mais là, elle vient de descendre largement ! Mais je crois que ce sont ses sentiments qui sont perturbés. Est-ce que le fait de voir Gilitée l'a mise réellement hors d'elle ? J'aimerai penser que ce n'est pas le cas mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions._

« Giréléna ! Viens m'aider ! Maintenant ! Tout le monde aussi ! »

_Il faut que l'on stoppe Tyaunev ! Maintenant ! Elle envoie un rayon de glace en direction de Gilitée ! Comment est-ce qu'elle sait ça ? Comment ? Une attaque de glace sur une dragonne ? NON ! Je dois l'en empêcher !_

_Mais Gilitée disparaît à nouveau pour réapparaître dans le dos de Tyaunev, poussant un petit cri avant de la toucher dans le dos ? Une griffure dans son dos ? Tyaunev se téléporte une nouvelle fois, mettant de la distance avec nous autres, passant une main dans son dos avant de la regarder. Elle saigne ? Gilitée a réussi à la toucher ?_

« Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille comme elle arrive à me blesser ? JE SUIS LA VERITABLE FILLE DE MON PERE ! »

_Une phrase absurde mais qui montre parfaitement ce qu'elle pense réellement. Tout le contraste de ce Tyaunev était auparavant. Je pousse un petit soupir avant de mettre une main sur son front pour l'éponger. Vraiment ? J'y ai vraiment cru ! MAIS CA N'EMPÊCHE PAS UNE CHOSE ! Je cours vers Gilitée mais Giréléna l'a déjà prise dans les bas, lui criant :_

« NE REFAIT PLUS JAMAIS CA ! TU AS COMPRIS ?! »

« Mais mais mais, cette vilaine femme-pokémon ne raconte que des bêtises ! Papa n'est pas comme ça ! Papa n'est pas son papa ! C'est le mien ! »

« PERE EST MON PERE ! PERE EST A MOI ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! »

_Ca crie, ça hurle des deux côtés. Sauf que l'une n'est qu'une enfant qui va sur ses trois ans tandis que l'autre ? L'autre ? Elle doit aussi avoir un tel âge en vrai. C'est juste absurde, plus qu'absurde. Je dois empêcher ça ! MAINTENANT !_

« Tyaunev ! Discutons ! Tous les deux ! Toi et moi ! Il faut que l'on parle ! Si tu arrêtes maintenant, on peut encore te sauver ! »

« Me sauver ? Me sauver de quoi, père ? Je vais vous délivrer. De ce que vous êtes, de ce qui vous accompagne, de tout ce qui vous entoure. De votre carapace de chair, de cet être ténébreux en vous, de tout ! »

_Impossible de dialoguer avec elle malheureusement. J'aimerai soupirer mais je n'en aie plus la force. Niny, Migacirpy et Titonée sont à mes côtés. Je ne peux pas permettre à Giréléna d'aller au combat. Il faut qu'elle calme maintenant Gilitée._

« Qui sera la première femme-pokémon à disparaître ? Vous m'empêchez d'être avec mon père mais aujourd'hui, je ne vous laisserai pas vous en sortir. Pas cette fois. » _déclare Tyaunev avant de se mettre à léviter au-dessus du sol. Pourquoi son corps … se modifie-t-il ?_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Sanglots

**Chapitre 6 : Sanglots**

« Tyaunev, t'en prendre à Gilitée, c'est t'en prendre à moi. »

« Je m'en fiche ! Vous racontez n'importe quoi, père ! Je ne me laisserai pas désabuser plus longtemps ! Je vais vous reprendre à ces griffes de ces femmes-pokémon ! »

« Bien qu'elles aient des griffes, ça ne changera rien. Je resterai avec elles. Tu veux vraiment chercher à m'affronter ? Tu en es sûre et certaine ? Est-ce que c'est ça que tu désires ? Tu sais pourtant que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Taisez-vous ! Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux pas vous entendre ! J'en ai assez de tout ça ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je vais vous montrer ! »

« Visiblement, il est impossible de te faire entendre raison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous continuerions alors à discuter. Je vais juste éviter de te tuer. »

_Je ne suis pas sûr par contre que les autres fassent pareil. Pas du tout si je peux me permettre ça mais qu'importe, je tenterai de la protéger quand elle aura compris sa lourde erreur. J'espère seulement que c'est possible et que je ne me fais pas d'illusions._

_Ne pas me tromper de voie … ah, j'aimerai bien que ça soit le cas. Mais rien n'est certain et je dois alors envisager le pire avant le meilleur. Je mets une main devant la bouche avant de la regarder, serrant mon pendentif de l'autre main. Mon épée apparaît après quelques secondes. Je vais juste envisager de l'entailler légèrement, ensuite, on verra._

« Nev ? Je ne suis pas sûre que mes pouvoirs psychiques nous soient utiles. »

« Je me doute bien, Titonée. De plus, je suis assez inquiet par rapport à ce qui se passe avec son corps, si tu as remarqué. »

« Je l'ai bien remarqué et je préférai éviter d'en parler mais oui, je ne vois pas ce que c'est que ces choses sur son dos. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se modifie. »

_Tyaunev ? Ah non ! Si c'est comme avec Ganasia, je dois aussitôt l'arrêter ! Il faut que je la stoppe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Je devais m'en douter ! Je lui hurle dessus :_

« TYAUNEV ! ARRÊTE CA ! TON CORPS SE MODIFIE ! »

« Qu'importe ce que vous me dites, père, qu'importe ce que vous faites, qu'importe ce qui se passe autour de nous, autour de moi, autour de tout, je n'ai de yeux que pour vous. Vous ne voulez pas de mon amour, de ma vie, de mon être, personne ne l'aura. Je vais vous forcer à rester auprès de moi, à rester jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. Préparez-vous donc. »

« Mais arrête ça bon sang ! Tu es juste stupide ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? »

_Elle doit se moquer de moi ! Je fais tout ça pour elle ! J'ai put voir le résultat de ce genre de choses sur Ganasia ! Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise ! Je cours vers Tyaunev, sans même brandir mon arme vers elle. Je dois l'arrêter ! Maintenant ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Elle doit comprendre que ce n'est pas ça qu'elle doit faire ! Elle me tend les bras._

« Père ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Avez-vous compris ? Enfin après tout ce temps ? »

« Je viens t'arrêter, bougre d'idiote ! Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir dans quelle situation tu es ! C'est pour ça que je m'occupe de venir te sauver la vie ! »

« Père, il n'y a pas besoin de cela. Je suis bien, là où je suis. Pourquoi refuser cette liberté qui s'offre à nous ? Père, vous me manquez terriblement. Je suis votre fille mais nous ne passons jamais du temps ensemble. Pourquoi cela ? »

« Car tu n'es qu'une idiote de fille ! Je me demande comment c'est possible que tu sois mon enfant ! Une fille comme toi ne devrait pas se comporter de la sorte ! Tu vois ?! »

« Je vois parfaitement, père. Je comprends où vous voulez en venir. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr du tout que ça soit le cas. Non, tu n'as pas l'air de réellement saisir mes paroles, Tyaunev. Je vais devoir utiliser la force ! »

_Je ne sais même pas ce que font les autres femmes-pokémon. Je suis plus préoccupé par Tyaunev ! Ça ne se voit pas ? Je dois la délivrer ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Je ne dois pas regarder derrière moi ! Tyaunev ! Son corps ?_

« Père ? Que me voulez-vous réellement Dites-le moi et ensemble, nous verrons alors. »

« Ce que je veux ? T'arrêter ! UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES ! »

« Nous allons la retenir, toutes les trois, Nev. Profites-en avant qu'elle ne mute. »

_Je voudrai bien mais je crois que c'est déjà trop tard. J'ai l'impression de voir des épaulettes violettes qui sortent de son dos. C'est quoi ça ? Son corps aussi gonfle légèrement et laisse paraître de nombreux muscles. Elle n'en devient pas moins laide mais sa puissance semble avoir grandement changée._

« Nev ! Recules ! Et vite ! »

_Les trois femmes-pokémon derrière moi se sont arrêtées au bon moment mais c'est Giréléna qui vient de me crier ça. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? Le poing droit de Tyaunev vient en ma direction mais j'ai le temps de parer avec mon arme._

_C'est une blague ? Les fissures sur l'arme, c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Le fait que l'arme se brise à l'impact, c'est aussi une farce, n'est-ce pas ? L'épée avec laquelle je me bats depuis des années est brisée ? Comme ça ? Comme si de rien n'était ? NON NON ! Pas possible ! Je ne veux pas y croire ! Ce n'est pas possible ça !_

« Comment est-ce qu'une simple femme-pokémon peut réussir à briser une arme que même la déesse Harsia ne peut pas détruire ?! »

_Une seule chose alors. Il n'y a qu'une possibilité pour qu'un tel événement se produise. Et je commence à comprendre pourquoi Titonée et les autres sont immobilisées. Tyaunev, en ce moment même, avec cette forme, est … non. Je ne dois pas le dire et pourtant :_

« Tyaunev est encore plus puissante que la déesse Harsia. »

_Je n'ai que ça comme constat en tête. Je ne peux penser que ça en fin de compte alors que je ne veux pourtant pas y croire. JE NE VEUX PAS CROIRE CA ! Tyaunev me regarde, toujours avec cette unique idée en tête._

« Père ? Est-ce que vous avez saisi la différence de force entre vous et moi ? Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Je veux juste vous tuer et vous libérer. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette aberration ? »

_Voilà que Dyrkri s'en mêle, parlant à voix haute pour que chacun et chacune puisse entendre, bien entendu. Elle avait vraiment le chic pour dire ce que les autres pensaient tout bas. Mais bon, ça ne change rien à la situation ! ELLE EST SURPUISSANTE !_

« Père ? Est-ce que vous saisissez ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Oui, qu'il est vraiment temps de mettre un terme à tout ça. Même si je n'ai plus mon arme, rien ne m'empêchera de te combattre réellement ! »

_Je peux utiliser les éléments sur mon propre corps ! Stelireg et les autres sont là pour m'épauler ! Rygagagi ! Elle aussi est là ! Je l'entends me dire :_

« Désolée, Nev. Il semblerait que même en terme de puissance brute, elle me surpasse sous cette forme. On dirait une forme réussie de Ganasia. »

_Qu'elle ne la compare pas à ce monstre ! Pas du tout ! Tyaunev, je suis sûr qu'on peut la sauver ! Même si elle n'a fait qu'essayer de m'attaquer pendant des années et des années ! Même si elle n'a fait que chercher à me tuer, je dois la sauver !_

« Nev ? Est-ce que par hasard, tu n'aurais pas des sentiments pour elle ? » _demande Dyrkri._

« Des sentiments ? Comment ça ? Amoureux ? Nullement, pas du tout. »

« Non, des sentiments, tout court. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« J'en ai. » _dis-je, tout simplement. J'en ai car il s'agit de ma fille. Même si tout est fait pour que je n'y crois pas, cette femme-pokémon est ma fille ! Même si elle est adulte, même si elle semble plus âgée que moi ! Elle reste ma fille ! Et je dois alors la protéger !_

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ça, voilà tout ! Comme ça, c'est fait ! Comme ça, Rygagagi le sait et les autres esprits élémentaires le savent aussi ! Dyrkri de même ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça de remarquer ça non ?!_

« Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire pour la calmer, Nev ? » _me demande Dyrkri avec nonchalance, bien loin de ses moqueries habituelles. Je murmure doucement :_

« Je n'en ai aucune idée si tu veux tout savoir malheureusement. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour ça, je ne vois pas du tout comment régler cette situation. »

« Alors, il n'y en a qu'une seule. Si tu la rends inconsciente, peut-être qu'elle retrouvera alors sa forme normale, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est vraiment réalisable une telle chose ? Enfin, je n'ai rien à perdre, je vais aller essayer donc. »

_Je tente de me concentrer car Tyaunev ne cherche même pas à me frapper. On dirait qu'elle tente de voir un mouvement chez les autres. Elle n'espère quand même pas les attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois l'en empêcher mais je n'ai plus aucune arme._

« Dommage pour toi, fillette. Tu perds ton temps à observer les environs ! »

_Giréléna ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? C'est trop risqué d'agir de la sorte ! Elle est tout simplement folle ! Elle se trouve dans le dos de Tyaunev, celle-ci ne bougeant pas de sa position. L'attaque la frappe de toutes ses forces tandis que Niny et Migacirpy font de même. Titonée est restée auprès de Gilitée tandis que moi-même, je pars rejoindre ce combat. Absurde, c'est juste absurde comme combat ! Ce …_

_Une sphère, deux sphères, trois sphères, quatre sphères. Quatre sphères sortent des mains de Tyaunev, nous percutant sans même que nous puissions nous défendre. J'ai l'impression de voir le ciel et la terre avant que mon corps ne s'effondre au sol._

« Père. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi père ? Pourquoi me faire ça ? Est-ce que vous me haïssez ?

« JE NE TE HAIS PAS ! C'EST POUR CA QUE JE VEUX TE SAUVER ! »

_Quand est-ce qu'elle comprendra ça ?! Je ne peux pas faire plus si elle ne veut pas faire des efforts ! Je tente de me relever et pousse un gémissement. J'observe mon ventre. Cette marque qui se trouve dessus, c'est vraiment Tyaunev qui vient de faire ça ? J'ai un soubresaut de douleur, commençant à vomir à moitié._

_C'est bien du dégueulis qui sort de ma bouche. C'est horrible cette saveur qui se trouve à l'intérieur. YERK ! C'est vraiment de moi ça ? Lorsque je suis à nouveau debout, je regarde Tyaunev. Celle-ci a quelques tremblements, bafouillant :_

« Mon père ne me hais pas … mais il ne veut pas rester avec moi. »

« Mais si ! Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous ! Tout en évitant de chercher à me tuer ! C'est aussi simple que ça et ... »

_Je m'arrête de parler, me retrouvant à nouveau à genoux, recommençant à vomir tout ce qui composait mon repas. Cette force ! Si elle ne la montrait pas auparavant, maintenant, je suis sûr et certain qu'elle en possède une. Les filles ? Elles vont comment ?_

_Je tente de les regarde et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Oui, elles vomissent mais elles ne sont pas mortes ou gravement blessées. Autant dire que je suis un peu rassuré quand même … bien que la situation ne s'y prête pas._

« Père. JE VOUS AIME ! JE VOUS HAIS ! »

_Hein quoi ? Comment est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre ça dans les trémolos qu'elle me dit ? J'avoue que je suis plus que perplexe maintenant. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire ou faire mais elle tremble de tout son être._

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? »

_Si je ne me montre pas plus compréhensif, autant dire que c'en est fichu de moi et des autres filles. Je ne peux qu'attendre de voir ce qui se passe tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'elle saisit le sens de mes paroles ? Je l'espère tellement. Je ne pourrai pas me battre, je ne pourrai pas protéger tout le monde. Je ne pourrai rien faire._

« Car c'est que la déesse Harsia m'a dit. Quand je suis venue au monde, elle m'a dit que vous étiez mon père ! Je suis sûre que c'est le cas ! Vraiment sûre ! Je le sens au fond de moi ! Mais elle m'a dit que je devais vous tuer pour que vous reveniez de mon côté ensuite ! »

« Et tu n'as jamais mise sa parole en doute ? »_ dis-je avec lenteur._

« Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai ? Est-ce qu'elle nous voudrait du mal en réalité ? Non, elle veut juste que l'on soit réunis, tous les deux. »

« Tyaunev, essaye d'y réfléchir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es née ? »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je suis née ? Pour quelle raison ? »

_Je crois que ce sont des paroles que je vais regretter toute ma vie. Elle me regarde avec étonnement puis désarroi. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre avant de se mettre à pleurer. Elle tente d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Je la vois disparaître devant nous, nous laissant alors seuls dans cet endroit._

« Nev, c'était horrible. » _me dit la voix de Dyrkri._

« Même si je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprend, j'ai au moins saisi que je n'aurai pas dû dire une telle chose. Est-ce que c'est vraiment si laid ? »

« Pire que tout même, si je peux me permettre. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir les autres. »

_Elle me dit cela mais ça ne change rien à la situation. Je vais d'abord voir Gilitée, la prenant dans mes bras alors qu'elle pleure dans ces derniers. Titonée me montre les autres femmes-pokémon mais elles ont l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Pfiou, je suis soulagé ou presque._

_Je me sens quand même mal, très mal par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer cela autrement. Tyaunev. Elle pleurait. Elle, d'habitude, ne montrait aucune émotion. Aujourd'hui, j'ai put voir la colère, la rage et la tristesse qui animaient ses paroles et ses gestes. Monstre ? Esr-ce que je suis tout simplement un monstre en fin de compte ? Et comment est-ce que je suis sensé me faire pardonner si un jour, je la revois ?_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Purger ce monde

**Chapitre 7 : Purger ce monde**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec papa, maman ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout, malheureusement, je dois te l'avouer. Ca fait plusieurs heures qu'il est comme ça. Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant. »

_Je peux les entendre mais je préfère les ignorer. Non pas que je suis en colère contre elles mais seulement contre moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai dit, ce que j'ai fait. C'est tout simplement absurde. Et ces larmes. Je n'arrive pas à les oublier._

« Nev, ça ne sert à rien de te tracasser plus l'esprit. Tu devais t'en douter. »

« Rygagagi, est-ce que toi et tes sœurs … pouvaient me laisser tranquille ? Juste ce soir, s'il vous plaît. Je ne demande rien de plus. »

« Compris. Nous serons là pour toi, tu t'en doutes. Reposes-toi bien, Nev. »

_Elle peut me dire cela, ça ne changera pas ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi tracassé par tout ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi par rapport à Tyaunev ? Ce n'est pas de la faute à Gilitée. C'est ma véritable fille. Mais en même temps, Tyaunev l'est aussi._

« Est-ce que je peux me permettre de te parler, Nev ? »

« Dyrkri. Tu as pu entendre ce que j'ai dit aux esprits. Cela est aussi valable pour toi, je suis vraiment désolé, Dyrkri. Je suis pas motivé pour discuter. »

C'était aussi simple que ça et je m'en veux déjà de lui parler de la sorte. Pourtant, j'entend juste un soupir provenant de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :

« D'accord, aucun problème. C'est parfaitement compréhensible, Nev. Je te rappelle que tu voulais discuter. Si tu veux, nous le ferons dans mon sommeul. Enfin notre sommeil. »

« Merci encore, Dyrkri, de bien respecter mon choix »

« Je ne le fais pas par plaisir, nii parce que tu me l'as demandé. Je le fais simplement pour éviter de créer encore plus d'ennuis maintenant. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Merci quand même, Dyrkri. »

« Pfff, ce n'est même plus amusant de venir t'embêter sur ce point. Ne deviens pas une loque jusqu'à cause d'une phrase malheureuse. Est-ce bien compris ? Je n'aimerai pas à avoir à utiliser la force pour de tels cas. »

« Ca ne se reproduira pas, ne t'inquiète pas du tout, je te le promets. »

_Mais je n'en sais rien. Je ne promets rien dans le fond, elle doit s'en douter, je crois. Je n'ai pas la tête à promettre quelque chose. Je veux juste être tranquille. Est-ce que j'en demande trop autour de moi ? Est-ce que j'en fais trop ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je veux juste être tranquille, sans que l'on me pose plus de questions. Tranquille et isolé._

« Nev ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ou pas ? »

_Voilà qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle. Comme ça, tout le monde l'aura fait. Giréléna est à, en train de ramper en ma direction. Elle porte encore cette robe de chambre qui lui va si bien. Sincèrement, elle est de toute beauté dedans. De toute beauté et resplendissante._

« Giréléna ? J'ai prévenu tout le monde. Pourquoi est-ce que chez toi, ça serait différent ? »

« Car je suis la mère de ta fille. » _me dit-elle avec nonchalance._

« Raison valide. Si tu veux bien t'installer et heeey ! »

_Elle me soulève et ma force à m'installer sur son long corps cylindrique. Toujours aussi froid, brrr. Je n'aime pas ça mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je suis sur le dos, fixant sa poitrine mais surtout le ciel. Qu'elle ne croit pas que je suis un pervers, loin de là. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que ça mais bon, des fois, ça ne passe pas et donc, je préfère ignorer._

« Alors ? De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler, Nev ? »

« Hein que quoi ? Ce n'est pas à moi de parler mais à toi de me dire de parler. Enfin, de faire quelque chose, je ne sais pas du tout hein ? »

« Hum ? Ca se passe comme ça ? C'est un peu ennuyeux non ? Enfin bon, je sais que ce qui te tracasse concerne Tyaunev. Il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet de toute façon. »

« Je pense que tout le monde l'a remarqué, oui. Mais bon, je ne veux pas parler. Je veux juste fermer les yeux, c'est tout. Tu devrais aller te coucher avec Gilitée. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterai ce que tu me demandes. Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes en contrepartie, hein ? Est-ce que je peux le savoir ? »

« Arrête tes bêtises, tu vois parfaitement que je ne suis pas en état de m'amuser de la sorte, non ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler, j'ai juste envie de rien faire. »

« Alors, ne fais rien, c'est aussi simple que ça. Si tu veux dormir, dors. Si tu veux fermer tes yeux, fermes-les. Arrête de croire que tout t'es impossible. Tu as fait une erreur et ça sera sûrement difficilement réparable mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne l'est pas. »

« Je me doute, je me doute. Pourquoi est-ce que je te parle ? »

_Je n'ai même pas de réponse à ça. Je commence à gesticuler dans tous les sens et je finis par être de côté sur la queue de Giréléna. Celle-ci commence à m'entourer, formant une couverture écailleuse qui me protège complètement du froid._

« Reposes-toi alors, c'est ce que je t'avais dit. Mais bon, tu sais, des fois, il m'arrive de ne pas dire de bêtises hein ? Je sais que ça paraît difficile à croire mais pourtant, c'est le cas. Ce manque flagrant de confiance est quand même parfois bien irritant et triste si je peux me permettre, tu vois ce que je veux dire Nev ? Nev ? Nev ? » _me dit-elle alors que je ne l'écoute à peine. Je continue un peu de bouger avant de me retrouver installé sur sa poitrine._

_Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveille, c'est pour voir la peau grise de la femme-Giratina contre moi. Elle a ouvert un peu sa robe de chambre pour laisser le sillon de ses seins paraître plus qu'il n'en faut à mes yeux. Je tente de me mouvoir mais je suis complètement bloqué. Je sens aussi une présence dans mon dos et je vois à peine que Gilitée est là aussi. En fait, le gros problème, c'est que Giréléna me tient la tête contre sa poitrine, comme pour ne pas me lâcher. Je commence à avoir chaud moi, avec tout ça._

_Je dois attendre qu'elles se réveillent. Cela ne tarde pas trop et Giréléna me gratifie d'un sourire, le genre de sourire vrai que j'aurai aimé avoir il y a de cela des années. Maintenant, ils me laissent totalement indifférents. Enfin, je crois, je n'en suis pas certain._

« Bonjour, Nev. Tu as bien dormi ? Contre moi, la réponse devrait être positive non ? »

« Je te rappelle que Gilitée ne dort pas loin. Fais quand même attention à comment tu agis, Giréléna, d'accord ? Et oui, j'ai bien dormi. »

« Contente de voir que tu le reconnais. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que je te libère ? Ou alors, tu veux peut-être que toi et moi, on se frotte un peu ? »

« Arrête donc tes bêtises et qu'est-ce que tu fais, Giréléna ? Tu sais bien que j'ai la force nécessaire maintenant s'il le faut hein ? »

_Mais elle commence doucement à se frotter à moi, de haut en bas. Oh bon sang, mon corps réagit presque aussitôt. Je le sais parfaitement. Son corps est électrisant. Si je fais un seul mauvais mouvement, je suis bon pour changer de bas._

« Tu vois bien que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi hein ? Dans le fond ? Après tout ce temps, ton corps réagit comme un manque à combler. »

« Arrête tes bêtises, Giréléna. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait. C'est bien ce que tu me disais hier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois vraiment que ... »

_Bon sang, non ? Ce n'est pas ça en fin de compte ? Je la regarde, écarquillant les yeux. Elle arrête ses frottements, me fixant pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner la tête._

« Bon, je vais te libérer. Par contre, tu peux éviter de montrer ça à Gilitée ? »

« Si tu parles de ce que tu as crée, j'aimerai bien mais je la sens qui gesticule dans mon dos. »

« C'est de ma faute, attends, je vais réparer ça le plus rapidement possible. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? AH ! Sa main nue s'enfonce dans mon bas de pyjama, commençant un rapide mouvement qui …_

« Déjà ? Nev ? Sérieusement ? Je sais bien que ça fait longtemps mais quand même. »

« Disons que je n'avais pas prévu ça et que je ne comptais pas vraiment recevoir un tel traitement, Giréléna. La prochaine fois, préviens-moi, que je refuse. » _dis-je, cherchant alors une excuse à ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle retira sa main, commençant à la lécher._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Giréléna ? »

« J'obtiens une saveur que je n'ai pas eut pendant des années. Tu veux vérifier quelque chose ? Je vais te montrer aussi à quel point je réagis. »

_Elle prend ma main mais elle ne la dirige vers sa poitrine. Je la vois qui la descend, sous la couverture et … OOOOH ! Oh bon sang! Je retire ma main presque aussitôt et je cherche à me lever. ZUT ! Pas maintenant !_

« Giréléna. Première et dernière fois que ça arrive. Qu'importe si c'est ça qui te plait. »

« Tu as donc bien ressenti dans quel état, je suis, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je le sais parfaitement ! Et j'ai pu l'avoir sur ma main. C'est vrai quoi ! Elle était complètement trempée. Et quand je la vois aussi rouge aux joues, je comprend ce que ça veut dire. Et je sens aussi ses effluves. Mais il y a Gilitée pas loin. Je ne peux pas !_

« Papa ? Maman ? Vous êtes debout ? Oh ! Papa fait un câlin à maman ! Je fais pareil ! »

_Oh purée, elle réagit bien vite en fait. Je sens la petite Gilitée qui vient m'enlacer dans le dos tandis que Giréléna pousse un petit soupir avant de dire :_

« Plus tard alors, Nev. Plus tard. Maintenant, il faudrait que l'on se lève. »

« Oui, oui, je confirme ça. Gilitée?Tu veux bien libérer papa ? »

« Huuuuum ! Juste encore deux minutes, papa ! » _me réclame doucement la petite fille-Giratina alors que je soupire d'amusement. D'accord, d'accord ! Bien parce que c'est elle hein ? Sinon, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai accepté, loin de là._

« Bon, deux minutes, pas plus. Giréléna ? Tu veux déjà sortir un peu ou non ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je trouve que je suis bien ici, non ? »

_Tsss ! Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle est en train de faire là. Je la sens qui magouille et me sourit en tendant de reprendre en main ce avec quoi elle s'amusait. Je lui donne une petite tape sur la main, faisant la mine sévère mais elle me chuchote :_

« Ca serait du donnant-donnant, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Maman ? Papa ? Vous parlez de quoi tous les deux ? »

« Bon, ça ne sert à rien d'espérer quelque chose ce soir. » s_oupire une nouvelle fois Giréléna avant d'enfin me libérer. Dommage pour elle et pour moi._

_Hein?Non non ! Pas pour moi ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec elle ! Je dois me le rentrer dans le crâne plutôt que d'espérer tout ça ! Je finis par sortir à mon tour avant de prendre un bon bol d'air. Voilà ! Je suis finalement un peu soulagé. Je crois pas que mes problèmes aient disparu mais je peux les mettre de côté pour le moment._

_Finalement, nous sommes à nouveau sur la route en direction d'une nouvelle ville. On finit par y arriver après environ une demi-heure de marche. On était si près que ça ? Ils ont surement entendu alors les bruits de combats non ?  
><em>

« Papa ? Papa ! Ils vendent de la saucisse ! »

_Oh bon sang. J'oublie à chaque fois que ma fille est comme la mère : une dévoreuse de charcuterie. Je lui dis que je vais voir pour lui en acheter. Il faut que je fasse attention aux finances. Elles ne sont pas forcément très hautes pour le moment. Méfiance donc._

« Vous avez entendu au sujet des villes côtières ? »

« Pas qu'un peu. Comment tu veux qu'on ignore ça ? Complètement disparues ! »

« Il parautrait que c'est l'oeuvre d'une femme-pokémon terriblement puissante, capable de contrôler les océans. Tu imagines ? »

_Qu'est-ce que ? Kyourge ? C'est bien elle ? Elle s'est donc mise en action ? Villes côtières, ce n'est pas la porte à côté ! Pas du tout ! Mais bon, j'ai appris le plus important … et inquiétant en même temps. Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas du tout ça._

« Giréléna ? Les filles ? Vous avez entendu, je pense, non ? »

_Elles ne me répondent pas verbalement mais le message est bien passé. Gilitée est déjà en train de regard un stand de charcuterie alors que je soupire. Rah ! Je peux pas la perdre des yeux une minute, n'est-ce pas ? Pas bien grave, va._

« Alors ? Gilitée ? Tu as choisi ce que tu veux ? »

« Ben, je veux ça, ça, ça et ça aussi ! Ah ça aussi, papa ! »

_Oh punaise. Elle est aussi gourmande que sa mère. Et je crois que j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas venir vers elle car Giréléna nous rejoint et commence aussi à faire ses emplettes. Je sens qu'il ne va plus rien me rester comme argent, je le sens bien._

« Vous avez terminé les filles ? Je ne veux pas dire mais n'en prenez pas trop. »

_J'ai un peu la tête ailleurs avec cette histoire concernant Kyourge. Je sens que les ennuis vont nous tomber dessus très rapidement. Et je pense encore à Tyaunev. Par contre, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, Dyrkri n'est pas venue me voir dans mon rêve cette nuit._

« Je n'en avais pas envie. Vu comment elle s'accrochait à toi, je préfère éviter. »

« De qui est-ce que tu parles exactement? De Giréléna ? »

« De qui d'autre malheureusement ? »

_Malheureusement, malheureusement. Il ne faut quand même pas exagérer non plus. Ce n'est pas une punition hein ? Il y a des limites. Mais là, j'ai autre chose en tête._


	8. Chapitre 8 : QLMS'ASS

**Chapitre 8 : Quand le monde s'abat sur soi**

« Que devons-nous faire exactement ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout, Giréléna. Il faudrait que l'on trouve des informations en questionnant les femmes-pokémon qui proviennent de l'eau. »

« Rien que ça ? Et comment est-ce que tu vas faire exactement ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Migacirpy ? Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux y arriver ou non ? »

« Je veux bien essayer mais je ne promets rien du tout. »

_C'est mieux que de ne rien faire hein ? Je rigole légèrement mais je la remercie déjà car franchement, tout cela ne me motive pas trop. Je n'ai pas envie de finir dans le même état qu'auparavant. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas envie de me battre dernièrement. C'est pourquoi je préfère la solution pacifique pour le moment. Enfin, juste pour ce cas précis._

« Tu veux que j'y aille maintenant ? Ou non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. A toi de voir ? Si on peut savoir et prévoir où ils vont attaquer prochainement, ça serait parfait en fait, pour moi. »

« D'accord, d'accord, je vais faire ça alors. »

_Elle s'en va, plongeant d'un pont se trouvant au port avant de disparaître sous les flots. J'espère que je ne passe pas pour un monstre en la laissant le faire à ma place. Je reste assis sur le pont tandis que Gilitée s'amuse à regarder les poissons, se léchant les babines comme sa mère. Titonée et Niny restent à côté de moi._

« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter trop à son sujet. Elle est quand même très forte non ? »

« Je le sais bien mais bon … ça ne change pas que je reste inquiet à ce sujet au final. »

« Je m'en doute, je fais plus que m'en douter. »

_Titonée me sourit, continuant de se mettre en valeur. Elle ne perd pas cette idée en tête, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerai bien que Dyrkri vienne me parle mais là, ce n'est pas le moment. Je pousse un soupir, cherchant à réfléchir à tout cela._

« La vie est compliquée, beaucoup trop compliquée. Nous n'avons plus vraiment d'argent et je vais devoir alors faire quelques travaux avant de ... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te poses la question ? Je te rappelle que je suis là, Nev. Je ne suis pas partie sans rien, non ? Tu pensais vraiment ça ? »

_Je pensais surtout éviter d'aborder le sujet de l'argent pour savoir si elle en a mais en même temps, vu les yeux de Giréléna et Gilitée qui observent quelques poissons, je sais bien que je n'aurai jamais assez avec le peu qu'il me reste. A force vouloir les rendre heureuses, voilà ce qu'il m'en coûte. De plus, Titonée est une nouvelle bouche à nourrir aussi._

« Non, non, je ne pensais pas ça. Je te le promets, je ne pensais pas à ça du tout même. C'est plus compliqué que ça … ah. Je vous le jure. »

« Tu es vraiment ennuyé par quelque chose. Est-ce que tu veux que je lise dans tes pensées ou non ? Nev ? Ca te soulagerait peut-être non ? »

« Je ne crois pas. C'est plus compliqué que prévu. »

_Je n'ai pas envie de parler, je pense qu'elle le comprend. Elle peut tenter de forcer mais il faut faire comme Niny. Elle reste à mes côtés, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Elle sourit tout simplement, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce que j'ai. Elle me comprend très bien, oui._

_Une bonne heure passe et je vois Gilitée et Giréléna qui mangent tranquillement. Telle mère, telle fille. Les deux sont des amatrices de charcuterie et ne se préoccupent pas du reste du monde pendant que moi-même, j'attends que Migacirpy revienne. _

« Elle en met du temps. Ce n'est pas normal. Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Tu te préoccupes beaucoup trop de Migacirpy. Elle n'est pas en sucre. Je te rappelle qu'elle est maintenant une femme-Leviator, ce n'est pas rien. »

_Je le sais bien, ça ne change pas au fait que je ne suis pas rassuré par tous ces évènements. Le mieux serait qu'elle revienne maintenant et que ... _

« Pfiou ! Mais dites, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Migacirpy ? Je me retourne pour l'avoir en face de moi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle a plongé dans l'eau non ? Je la regarde, étonné mais tout le monde fait pareil. Elle à quelques blessures et sa robe bleue et jaune qu'elle porte sous forme humaine est déchirée en quelques endroits. Elle a un sourire aux lèvres avant de dire :

« Vous en faites une tête. Vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais quand même revenir par l'eau non ? Si ? C'est vrai ça ? Hahaha ! Vous en faites pas, je vais plutôt bien. »

« Tant mieux, oui, tant mieux mais ça ne me dit pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Enfin, viens par là et racontes-nous tout, ça sera mieux, je pense. »

« Alors, alors, alors, par où est-ce que je peux commencer ? »

« Par nous expliquer pourquoi tu es blessée, je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

« Tout simplement que certaines femmes-pokémon ne voulaient pas répondre à mes questions. D'autres ont tout simplement décidé de m'agresser. Je n'ai fait que me défendre et les menacer à leur tour. Mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais. »

« Attends un peu que je soigne tes blessures, Migacirpy. »

_Je lui dis cela pour qu'elle se calme et elle se laisse docilement faire. En fait, elle apprécie grandement ça. Je vous jure, de quoi est-ce que j'ai l'air hein ? Je soupire d'amusement._

« Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai à dire ? Ah oui, je sais où se trouve Kyourge, bien entendu. On se doutait que je trouverai, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Logique. Mais alors ? Est-ce que c'est loin ? Dangereux ? Est-ce que tu peux nous le dire ? Je t'écoute. Enfin, nous t'écoutons. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. »

_Je parle de ses blessures, me préoccupant plus de ces dernières que de ses paroles. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une personne soit blessée, je me le refuse ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que …_

« FEMME-LEVIATOR ! QU'AS-TU FAIT ?! »

_Ohla. Je me redresse aussitôt, écoutant la voix abyssale qui provient de l'eau. Je cligne des yeux alors qu'une forme en sort … mais pas n'importe quoi. Je … Je … Je … _

« Zut. Visiblement, j'étais suivie. Et on dirait que j'ai mis en colère la mère de ces femmes-pokémon. Il faut dire que j'ai été obligée de les secouer. »

_C'est pas trop ça le problème ! Le problème, c'est la taille ! Je suis pas habitué à ça mais quand même, une femme-Wailord ? J'en entend parler dans les récits de certains marins mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois une en vraie. Même Graudan ne vaut rien face à ça. Et que dire de cette taille. Non, c'est juste n'importe quoi._

« Giréléna, recule s'il te plaît. Emporte notre fille aussi. Titonée, tu peux téléporter Niny et Migacirpy s'il te plaît ? Je m'occupe de cette femme-Wailord. »

_Elles s'exécutent mais je commence à sangloter. Je suis maintenant seul face à cette femme-Wailord qui me fixe de tout son être. Elle ressemble juste à une gigantesque femme dont le dos est bleu. Elle a aussi des mains et pieds qui sont des nageoires mais presque atrophiés par rapport au reste du corps._

« Nev ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ? »

« Dyrkri. Je le sais parfaitement. Je ne peux plus l'utiliser. J'y ai pensé mais au moins, elles sont en sécurité. Tu penses qu'avec les esprits élémentaires ? »

« Tu as tes chances. Tu es devenu assez fort pour cela. Mais tu sais que tu vas devoir donc les tuer plutôt que de les sceller, tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Je m'en rend compte, c'est pour ça aussi que je tremble. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi j'aspirai mais en même temps … ah … ah … ah ... »

_Je ne termine pas ma phrase et court aussitôt en direction de la femme-Wailord. Sans même attendre qu'elle réagisse, voilà que mon corps se recouvre d'une épaisse couche de pierre, tenant une lame de métal dans ma main droite. Rigorek et Stelireg sont venues m'épauler ! Heureusement car sans elles, je serai foutu et …_

_Ma lame entaille à peine le corps de la femme-Wailord avant de se briser. Je retombe lourdement sur le sol de pierre du pont, clignant des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Normalement, je ne devrai avoir aucun problème non ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'en ai ?_

« Nev ! Ton armure ! Elle se brise ! »

_Comment ça ? Je baisse les yeux pour voir que c'est le cas. Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon armure se brise ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je tente de comprendre ça mais en fait, c'est Rygagagi qui parle :_

« Nev. Ton cœur est troublé. Encore plus que d'habitude. Normalement, dans de tels cas, nous pouvons réussir à t'aider mais là, dans ce cas précis, c'est juste … »

« MAIS NON ! NE RACONTE PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Aidez-moi les filles ! »

_Je tente de me mouvoir mais je n'y arrive pas. Et la femme-Wailord a finit par me remarquer. Qu'est-ce que ça … NON ! Je ne dois pas être perturbé ! Je ne dois pas l'être !_

« Nev. A cause de Tyaunev, tu ne peux plus combattre. Enfuis-toi, ça sera mieux. »

« HORS DE QUESTION DYRKRI ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! COMPRIS ?! Je ne veux pas m'enfuir ! Je ne le ferai pas ! JE NE LE FERAI PAS ! »

_Je ne fuirai pas devant une simple femme-Wailord ! Je tente de serrer le pendentif brisé, le faisant s'illuminer. J'entend comme un objet qui se brise dans mon crâne alors que l'épée revient dans ma main. VOILA ! Elle voit ? Ça marche comme ça !_

« Comment est-ce possible ? Il faut vraiment que Giréléna nous explique au sujet de ... »

_Je n'entend plus les paroles de Dyrkri et Rygagagi. Pourtant, les quatre esprits élémentaires tentent de communiquer avec moi. Mais je suis imperméable à tout ça. Je pousse un hurlement avant de sauter à nouveau en direction de la femme-Wailord._

« Tu es le héros qui parasite la déesse Harsia, non ? Kyourge m'a prévenu à ton sujet. Je ne perdrai pas de temps à converser avec toi. Je vais de ce pas t'éliminer. »

« LA FERME ! JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE ! »

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit, j'ai juste vu ses lèvres qui bougent mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'entend plus rien, sauf un long sifflement aigu qui me brise les tympans et me fait horriblement mal. J'en ai assez ! J'EN AI ASSEZ ! Je ne me laisserai plus faire ! JE DOIS COMBATTRE ! _

« Ne touchez plus à ces femmes ! Elle sont à moi ! CE SONT LES MIENNES ! »

_Je raconte n'importe quoi mais je n'arrive même pas à écouter mes propres paroles. Je sais juste que je peux encore penser. Ma lame s'enfonce dans l'épais corps de la femme-Wailord, lui arrachant un cri de douleur alors que je décide de l'entailler de plus en plus._

« Insecte ! Un humain ne pourra jamais me battre de cette manière ! Avec une arme aussi ridicule et chétive ! Prépares-toi à disparaître sous mon poids ! »

_J'atterris à nouveau sur le pont tout en jetant un regard vers la femme-Wailord. Elle cherche encore à communiquer avec moi, sûrement pour m'insulter. Malgré le sang qui s'écoule en de nombreux endroits, elle tient parfaitement debout. En parlant de sang, pourquoi est-ce que mon nez commence à saigner ? Et mes oreilles aussi ?_

_Une ombre commence à me recouvrir et je regarde la femme-Wailord qui s'effondre en ma direction. Même en courant, je ne lui échapperai pas. Même en courant, je ne pourrai pas éviter les dégâts. Je vais devoir m'élancer dans tout ça et …_

_Le noir. Le noir complet. Je n'arrive plus à voir ce qui se passe autour de moi. Les sifflements aigus continuent de raisonner à mes oreilles mais s'atténuent. Des yeux bleus. Je peux voir des yeux bleus alors que des cris résonnent autour de moi._

« NEV ! NON ! PAS TOI ! FOUTUE FEMME-WAILORD ! Elle … est morte ? Mais ? »

« Giréléna, on n'a pas le temps de se préoccuper d'elle ! Il faut emmener Nev ! Tu ne vois pas dans quel état il se trouve ? Ah ! Mais ? C'est quoi ça ? »

_J'entends Giréléna puis Titonée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mon corps est si vide. Mon corps est si faible tandis que la voix de Gilitée hurle :_

« PAPA ! PAPA ! Pourquoi est-ce que Papa est comme ça ?! »

« Ne discutons pas de tout ça ! Niny, tu peux garder Gilitée auprès de toi ? Rygagagi ! Dyrkri ? Stelireg ? L'une d'entre vous ! Expliquez-nous ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Le corps de Nev n'a pas supporté l'abus de pouvoirs qu'il a utilisés pour créer à nouveau l'épée issue du pendentif. Résultat : cela a laissé de graves séquelles sur son corps. »

_La voix de Migacirpy puis celle de Rygagagi. Et Dyrkri ? Dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? J'ai du mal à respirer alors que sa voix déclare à toutes :_

« Il est peut-être temps pour Nev de disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes. Plus rien ne l'attends ici. Laissez-le terminer sa vie. Il a assez vécu dans celle-ci. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Dyrkri ? C'est une blague hein ? » _demande Giréléna avant que la voix de Niny se fasse entendre à son tour :_

« Non mais attendez, regardez la plaie qui causé la mort de cette femme-Wailord. Ce n'est pas à cause d'une lame mais d'autre chose. »

« Une attaque ténébreuse et d'une puissante effarante. Je connaissais quelques femmes-pokémon mais aucune capable de faire de tels dégâts. »

« Chier, vous me faites tous chier ! JE VOUS AIE DIS DE LE LAISSER MOURIR ! DE LE SOULAGER UN PEU ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS TOUTES ! MARRE ! »

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je sens une déferlante d'énergie ténébreuse en moi, après les cris de Dyrkri. Elle est en colère. Elle est vraiment en colère et moi, je n'en connais pas la raison. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je dorme. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je ne fasse rien._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Des soins dans la pénombre

**Chapitre 9 : Des soins dans la pénombre**

« Assez ! Assez ! Assez ! J'en assez de ce bordel ! Elles se foutent toutes de ma gueule. »

_Qui est-ce ? J'entends une voix mais je ne peux rien voir. Je crois reconnaître cette voix alors que je tente de me mouvoir. Rien à fire, même les yeux ouverts, je ne vois rien._

« Elles se foutent de moi. Comment est-ce qu'elles peuvent laisser Nev ainsi ? Elles n'auraient jamais dû accepter de le laisser combattre cette femme-Wailord ! Cette foutue Giréléna ! Elle se prétend quoi ? Elle n'est même pas capable de voir quand il va mal ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce que cette femme crie ? Je me le demande. Je sais juste que c'est une femme-pokémon. Je crois que je reconnais sa voix. Elle me dit quelque chose :_

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas réveillé ? Tu ferais mieux de mourir, oui. »

« J'aimerai éviter de mourir, justement, si c'est possible. »

_La voix s'arrête tandis que je ne sias pas si j'aurai dû ouvrir la bouche. Les pas se rapprochent à vive allure de moi avant qu'un souffle glacé ? Oui, c'est un souffle glacé, ne vienne percuter mon visage. C'est frais et doux, très doux même._

« Comment est-ce que tu te portes ? Est-ce que tu es capable de parler ? »

« Je le crois bien, hahaha. Mais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la vue. Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Est-ce que vous pouvez me l'expliquer ? »

« Tu ne me reconnais pas, Nev ? Tu ne vois pas qui je suis ? »

« Dyrkri ? »_ dis-je, sans réelle conviction. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'elle. Mais pour l'obscurité ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je tente de comprendre mais rien ne m'arrive en tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne :_

« Nev, c'est bien moi. Quant au fait que tu ne vois pas, je ne veux pas que tu vois. »

« Pour quelle raison est-ce que tu ferais ça, Dyrkri ? D'ailleurs, où est-ce que je suis réellement ? Tu peux me le dire ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu froid. »

« Tu n'es pas dans une tente. Tout le monde dort. Tout le monde a accepté que je m'occupe de toi. De toute façon, elles n'avaient pas le choix. C'était ça ou alors tu disparaissais sans même pouvoir faire quelque chose. Tu serais mort. Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mieux ? Que je meure ? Est-ce que tu rigoles ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter quand je te dis ça, Nev ? Je ne plaisante jamais. Pas du tout. Si tu me le demandes, je peux mettre un terme à ton existence. La prochaine, je te promets qu'il n'y aura plus rien, ni personne, pour te déranger. Tu comprends ? »

« Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir car c'est trop tôt. Je ne veux pas mourir car je suis trop jeune. J'ai une fille dont je dois m'occuper. Je ne peux pas maintenant. »

« C'est une excuse. Si tu veux mourir, tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de cela. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je meures, Dyrkri ? Pourquoi cela ? »

« Car tu n'aurais alors plus aucun problème. Tu serais libéré de tout tourment. »

« Je serai plutôt en train de fuir comme un lâche. Je ne veux pas, ce n'est pas moi, ça ne sera jamais moi, Dyrkri. Je refuse de mourir. J'ai juste eut … un moment de faiblesse. »

« Un moment qui se reproduira de plus en plus. Tu n'es pas un être immortel et sans sentiments, Nev. Tu es qu'un humain, un simple humain. »

« Je ne suis pas qu'un simple humain sinon, pourquoi Tyaunev serait ma fille alors qu'il s'agit d'une femme-pokémon. Je ne suis pas bête non plus, Dyrkri. »

_Voilà qu'elle reste muette. Je me demande si j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dut dire ? Mais qu'importe, ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne regrette pas. Il ne faut pas que regrette. C'est ce uqi m'a emmené à ma défaite._

« Mourir te ferait renaître, Nev. Mourir te donnerait une nouvelle vie. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux, Dyrkri ! »

_Je tente de me relever mais quelque chose … ou plutôt quelqu'un m'en empêche. Ce sont deux mains … puis tout un corps. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit humain, sauf la poitrine qui se colle à moi. Je tente de le toucher mais il est vaporeux._

« Reste couché. Dans ton état, tu ne dois pas faire de mouvements trop brusques, Nev. »

« Dyrkri ? Attends un peu, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu n'es plus dans mon corps ? »

« Pour ces soins, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Mais je sais que c'est trop tard puisque tu es réveilé. Tu m'empêcheras alors de pénétrer ton corps à nouveau et je serai alors sans protection. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave. »

_Est-ce que j'ai le droit de donner mon avis ? De parler ? De lui dire ce que je pense de ses paroles lorsqu'elle s'imagine des choses ? Car oui, elle se les imagine. Mais moi, est-ce que je dois m'imagine aussi quelque chose ?_

« Ca me rappelle tes paroles, ça fait déjà assez longtemps, Dyrkri. »

« Quelles paroles ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles maintenant ? »

« Tu sais, tu te vantais d'être une femme-pokémon très belle, parfaite, bien meilleure que Giréléna, bref, sur tous les points, tu étais au-dessus d'elle. »

« Oui et ? Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Nev ? » _demande t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante. Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus faible maintenant, bien plus chétive. Prête à abandonner le combat si j'en amorçais un avec elle._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je te voie ? »

« Car je ne suis pas faite pour être vue. » _me rétorque t-elle mais j'ai déjà ma réplique._

« Pourquoi ? Car tu es bien trop belle pour que les yeux humains puissent te voir ? »

« Arrête tes bêtises, Nev. Je suis plus que sérieuse quand je te propose de mourir. »

« Et je suis plus que sérieux quand je demande à te voir, hein ? Pourquoi je mentirai ? »

« Je n'en ai pas envie, Nev. Je n'en ai pas envie. Pas maintenant. »

_C'est étrange. Elle n'est pas aussi introvertie d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour qu'elle se comporte ainsi ? Je n'aime que moyennement ça. J'aimerai bien la voir. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'aimerai bien la voir. Ca me taraude l'esprit maintenant. A force de rencontrer bon nombre de femmes-pokémon, je remarque que je n'ai jamais vue celle qui me possède depuis des années. Ce n'est pas étrange par hasard ?_

« Nev ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment me voir ? Vraiment ? Vraiment ? »

« Est-ce que je n'ai pas l'air sérieux quand je te demande ça, ? Dyrkri ? »

« Je le sais. Même si je ne suis pas en toi, je peux facilement te connaître. Je te reconnais très facilement, Nev. Je … hum … Qu'une main alors. »

« Est-ce que tu plaisantes, Dyrkri ? Une main ? Et je dois faire quoi avec cette main ? »

« Ce que tu veux Nev. Mais tu n'auras rien d'autre. Et ça ne sera que d'un seul œil. » _continue t-elle de me dire comme si de rien n'était. J'aimerai me dire qu'elle plaisante mais non._

« Alors, je vais pouvoir te voir ? »

« Je t'ai fixé mes conditions. Si tu les respectes, je ne vois aucune raison de refuser. Est-ce que tu peux juste … me laisser quelques minutes pour me préparer ? »

« Bien entendu ! Prends tout ton temps s'il le faut ! »

_Je m'exulte, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me comporte comme un enfant. Pourtant, c'est juste quelque chose de très simple et basique non ? Rien de bien faramineux à ce que je sache. Je commence à attendre jusqu'à ce que Dyrkri me dise :_

« Nev ? Ne bouge pas tout de suite. Essaie de te laisser faire. »

_Ca n'a rien de sensuel dans ce qu'elle me dit mais je tremble un peu. Je sens quelque chose qui me caresse la joue. C'est une main ? Et les doigts sont fins, très fins. Par contre, je crois que ce sont des gants, je ne suis pas sûr. Ce n'est pas le contact nu._

« C'est donc ça ton visage ? Quand tu es réveillé ? En vrai ? C'est si différent de ce que à quoi je m'attendais. Comment est-ce que tu te portes, Nev ? Pas trop mal ? »

« Non pas vraiment. Mais bon, qu'est-ce qui a de si étrange pour que tu me dises ça ? »

« D'habitude, je ne pouvais rien faire. Toujours dans l'ombre, toujours cachée, je n'étais rien, rien du tout. Et là, je peux toucher pour de vrai. Nev, tu peux rouvrir ton œil droit. Il n'est plus caché par les ténèbres, comme je te l'avais promis. »

_Je le fais et je m'exécute.? Je ne vois qu'une main gantée de noir. Plus loin, plus profondément, je peux alors remarquer que je ne vois que son bras en fin de compte. Le gant qui le recouvre ne l'est pas totalement. Sur l'extérieur, je vois sa peau nue. Je demande :_

« Est-ce que tu es sous forme humaine, Dyrkri ? »

« C'est le cas. Pourquoi cette question, Nev ? Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange ? »

« Non non. Mais est-ce que tu es comme Giréléna ou les autres ? »

« Disons que je suis plus comme Titonée. J'ai une forme vaguement humanoïde et donc, ce n'est pas bien difficile pour moi d'avoir une apparence complètement humaine. De même, en vue de mes pouvoirs, tu peux considérer que si je le désire, je peux rester pour toujours une femme humaine, voilà tout. D'autres questions ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches alors ? »

« Car je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Nev. Est-ce si difficile que ça à comprendre ? Je ne veux pas, je ne veux rien, je ne veux rien du tout, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne veux pas. »

_Elle se répète, encore et encore mais au final, je me demande si elle n'est pas en train de faillir. Je prend sa main entre les miennes et commence à triturer ses doigts. Ils sont bien humains. Je n'y crois pas du tout mais bon, c'est le cas._

« Je ne te fais pas trop mal, Dyrkri ? »

« Non non, il en faut quand même plus. Tu as l'air en meilleure forme que je ne le pensais. Avec ce que tu as fait, ne recommence plus d'accord ? Je t'interdis de recommencer ça. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux et fou ce que tu as accompli ! »

« Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait, Dyrkri. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. On parle bien du pendentif, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, de ce qui est brisé non ? »

« C'est exact mais bon, en même temps, qu'est-ce que … NEV ! »

_Je n'ai pas hésité un instant. J'ai tiré sur le bras et pendant un bref instant, j'ai cru voir une paire de yeux bleus ainsi qu'un visage féminin mais humain mais surtout splendide. J'ai remarqué aussi une chevelure blanche comme dotée de vie, ressemblant à une flamme. Elle a aussi des lèvres magnifiques. Mais ce n'est qu'un bref instant avant que le visage ne disparaisse dans l'ombre, en même temps que sa main. Je ne la vois plus._

« NEV ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas réagir de la sorte ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça hein ? POURQUOI ?! »

« Je voulais juste voir ce que tu étais réellement. Je veux dire, tu prétendais être magnifique, superbe, une vraie diva parmi les femmes-pokémon mais en même temps, tu as décidé de te cacher, ce qui m'a fait me poser quelques questions. Du genre : est-elle en fait plus que laide ? C'est vrai. Elle pourrait mentir pour cacher sa laideur. »

« C'est donc ça ce que tu pensais de moi ? »

« Oui. Mais bon, maintenant que j'ai pu te voir. »_ dis-je, sans chercher à en prononcer plus. Pourtant, à peine ai-je terminé ma phrase qu'elle me demande :_

« Maintenant que tu as pu me voir, tu es déçu non ? Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel. Je n'ai pas ces grosses protubérances mammaires comme Giréléna ou Titonée. »

« Euh, je ne pensais pas à ça. Pas du tout. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vu ta poitrine mais seulement ton visage donc bon, comment est-ce que j'aurai pu le savoir à ce sujet. Je ne suis pas déçu, non. Loin de là, si je peux me le permettre. »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question, Nev. Est-ce que tu es déçu, non ? »

« Je t'ai pourtant dit ce que je pensais. Non, je ne suis pas déçu. Est-ce que je peux te voir maintenant ? Complètement ? Dyrkri ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux faire cela ? Pourquoi ? Enfin, d'accord, Nev. Je veux bien mais ne te moque pas. »

_Pourquoi je me moquerai ? Les ténèbres autour de moi disparaissent, me permettant alors de mieux la voir. Elle est habillée de noir, tout de noir. Vraiment. Il y a bien juste une écharpe rouge autour de cou mais il y a un rubis en mon milieu. Elle a bien des cheveux blancs, assez long et dont le bout est bien en train de se mouvoir comme une flamme. Elle a des bouts de tissu noir qui flottent au niveau de ses coudes mais aussi au niveau du bassin. D'ailleurs, elle porte une robe noir assez courte mais aussi de longues bottes, très longues bottes. Elle a aussi une guêpière avec des filets jusqu'à ses cuisses._

« Arrête de me regarder … comme un morceau de viande. »

« Hein ? Non non ! Je ne te regardais pas comme ça mais Dyrkri. C'est vraiment toi ? »

« Bien entendu que c'est moi. Qui est-ce que tu croyais que ça pouvait être ? »

« Disons que bon, après t'avoir entendu pendant des années te moquer de moi et me manipuler, tu comprendras qu'une aussi jolie femme qui ne donne même pas l'impression d'être une femme-pokémon me parler de la sorte. »

« Nev ? Dors. » _dit-elle avant de poser un doigt sur mon front. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je sens mon corps qui m'échappe. Je crois que je …_

« Idiot. » _complète Dyrkri tout en réceptionnant le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Cette fois-ci, elle le sert contre elle, murmurant : _« Quitte à ce que tu meures cette fois-ci de mes mains, je ne te laisserai jamais. J'en ai assez de toute cette histoire, j'en ai assez. »


	10. Ombre : Millénaires

**Ombre : Millénaires**

« Hahaha ! Hahaha ! »

« S'il te plaît, fais attention. Ne va pas dans la forêt en étant seul ! »

_Un garçon d'une dizaine d'années hoche la tête positivement, courant gaiement autour d'une maisonnée aors qu'une femme semble le surveiller au loin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'immobilise, regardant autour de lui, reniflant quelque chose dans les airs. Bonne odeur !_

« MAW ! MAAAAAAAAAW ! Où es-tu ? MAAAAAAAAAAAW ! »

_Aucune réponse de l'enfant. A cinq cent mètres de là, un cadavre d'enfant était visible, complètement nu, baignant dans une mare de sang mélangé à un liquide blanc, ressemblant à une sécrétion masculine. Une femme-Aspicot s'éloigne, satisfaite du repas qu'elle a fait._

_Un flash éblouissant et _je_ ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette vision ? J'en ai mal au crâne. Ca me fait souffrir atrocement ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Que ça s'arrête au lieu ! Je ne veux pas que ça continue ! Je ne veux pas !_

« NIAV ! S'il te plaît ! Fais attention à toi ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas bien dangereux. Ce n'est qu'une troupe de femmes-pokémon assez basique. Et puis, il serait pathétique que je n'aille pas défendre le village alors que tous sont prêts à faire des efforts pour y arriver. Où est ma fourche ? »

_Un homme aux cheveux roses, la vingtaine d'années, prend son « arme », observant une femme qui doit avoir son nombe d'années. Le sourire aux lèvres, il la regarde de ses beaux yeux bleus en lui promettant de revenir, allant livrer bataille avec les femmes pokémons des environs, celles qui ont osé s'en prendre à son village ! Avec toute la rage qui l'anime, il est prêt au combat ! Une heure plus tard, au loin, des cris se font entendre, l'homme étant nu, les bras et les jambes complètement brûlés alors qu'une femme-Reptincel semble copuler avec lui. Les crocs de celle-ci s'enfoncent dans sa gorge, le tuant net._

_Nouveau flash et je commence à me sentir nauséeux. Pourquoi est-ce que je vois ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je veux savoir ! Je veux comprendre ! Mais rien n'arrive dans ma tête. Rien du tout, c'est le vide complet, le grand déssaroi._

_Je nage en pleine confusion, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passe tandis qu'un nouveau flash continue de m'aveugler. C'est horrible ! NON NON ! Je veux pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que je vois maintenant un adolescent introverti, aux cheveux roses, lisant un épais livre sur la religion de la déesse Harsia avec ses yeux bleus cachés derrière des lunettes ? A côté de lui, une une jeune demoiselle bien sous tout rapport semble l'écouter attentivement, avec amour._

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça se passe ainsi ? En pleine nuit, l'adolescente qui était à côté de lui a de multiples tentacules qui sortent de sous sa tenue, venant ligoter et empoisonner l'adolescent, brisant ses lunettes avant de déchirer ses vêtements. Je le vois qui balbutie quelques mots, étouffés par un tentacule avant que l'adolescente ne s'occupe de son corps. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on me montrer cela ? Je veux comprendre. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que l'on m'en veut ? Dyrkri ! Qu'est-ce que …_

_De retour sur l'enfant maculé de sang et de sperme. Quelque chose en sort. Une femme aux cheveux blancs que je reconnais facilement. Dyrkri ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Ce n'est pas normal. Je ne crois pas l'avoir vue normalement. Ce n'est pas logique. Ce n'est pas du tout logique ! Je ne crois pas que ça soit possible ça !_

« C'est donc ça ce qu'elle lui réserve ? C'est vraiment … décevant. Je n'ai même pas besoin de le surveiller dans de telles conditions. Il peut bien disparaître, ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. On se reverra plus tard alors. »

_Pourtant, elle ne s'éloigne pas plus de quelques mètres du corps de l'enfant. Elle le regarde de ses yeux bleus, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion sur son visage. Elle s'installe contre un arbre, jusqu'à ce que la mère de l'enfant le retrouvant, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps de n'avoir pas put le protéger. Bon, c'en était terminé de lui._

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je revois ces corps. Maintenant, c'est celui délaissé par la femme-Reptincel. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à le dévorer, la femme aux cheveux blancs sort du cadavre du jeune homme, tranchant net la tête de la femme-Reptincel avant de la projeter au loin comme le reste du corps._

« Vous devenez toutes très agaçantes. A croire que vous vous focalisez sur lui dès qu'il sort de son village natal. Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ? » _dit-elle avec nonchalance, observant le cadavre nu du jeune homm. Encore du gâchis, tsss. Elle en a déjà marre de tout ça, elle a l'impression que l'on se moque d'elle et ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour ça. Elle remarque les rares survivants du village et se met alors à disparaître._

_Je me doute du troisième cadavre que l'on va voir. Cette adolescente-Tentacool se fait subitement tranchée en plein acte alors que l'adolescent est déjà mort. Stupéfaite, elle à peine le temps de voir qui vient de faire ça avant de tomber au sol, morte sur le coup. Dyrkri se tourne vers le cadavre de l'adolescent, murmurant :_

« Combien de temps est-ce que tout cela va durer ? La déesse Harsia n'est donc jamais satisfaite ? Elle ne peut pas le laisser vivre normalement ? »

_Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qui se passe. Je n'en suis pas sûr mais oui, je crois savoir ce qui se passe. Je n'en étais pas sûr mais je suis en train d'assister à la révolte de Dyrkri contre Harsia mais cela date depuis bien avant. Et ces hommes sont étranges._

_Je sais pas pourquoi, je me sens nostalgique quand je les vois. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette impression de connaître ça ? Et puis, en même temps, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé à là. C'est déplaisant en un sens, je ne sais pas comment je pourrai l'expliquer. Ça me déplait._

« Ils peuvent toujours arriver, je m'en fiche. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai oublié en fait Dyrkri, auprès du cadavre de l'adolescent alors qu'elle le soulève, l'emmenant dans une bassine pour le laver. Sans se préoccuper du cadavre, elle continue cela, regardant autour d'elle. Lorsqu'il est enfin propre, elle lui trouve des vêtements propres et l'emmène dans le lit, les mains sur le cœur. Elle le regarde dormir à jamais pendant de longues heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix. Alors, ensuite, elle part._

_Je sais pas, je trouve cela triste. J'ai l'impression que Dyrkri s'attache à ces différents hommes. Au départ, cela ne l'affecte pas mais au fur et à mesure, je remarque que plus le temps passe, plus elle s'ouvre. Pourquoi cela ? Qu'est-ce qui change ? Est-ce qu'elle apprécie ces différents hommes ? Au fur et à mesure ? De plus, j'ai l'impression que ce sont tous les mêmes. Mais ils sont morts donc ce n'est pas la même personne._

« Nev ? Nev ? Tu m'entends, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Hein ? Hum ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Je regarde devant moi. Je ne vois que des arbres et de l'herbe. Il fait nuit. Je suis dehors, il y a des étoiles dans le ciel mais surtout, je sens deux mains qui m'entourent au niveau de la taille et une bonne chaleur corporelle qui m'envahit. Qu'est-ce que … Je tente de tourner mon visage mais l'une des mains se pose sur ma tête, me forçant à regarder devant._

« On se retrouve pas, s'il te plaît. Arrête cela et laisses-toi tout simplement faire, d'accord ? Est-ce que tu es d'accord, Nev ? Rien de plus. »

« Rien de plus, oui mais … tu es bien en train de m'enlacer, non ? »

« Je suis surtout en train de te protéger, Nev. »

_Me protéger ? Elle n'exagère pas un peu ? Je tente de sourire mais je ferme les yeux. C'est vrai que Dyrkri est chaude, très chaude. C'est chaud et doux. J'ai l'impression de ressentir une chaleur comme je n'en ai jamais put en apprécier auparavant. Ah … qu'est-ce que c'est bon. J'aime bien ça, j'aime beaucoup._

« Dis ? Pourquo est-ce que tu as attendu autant de temps, Dyrkri ? »

« Pour faire quoi ? Je te rappelle que je t'ai toujours dit de t'exprimer correctement si tu ne veux pas de problèmes dans le futur. Donc ? »

« Par rapport à tout ça. Je veux dire, ça consistait en quoi à parler de la sorte ? A paraître comme folle et tout ça ? Je ne comprends pas où ça te menait. »

« Je n'ai pas à expliquer mes choix. Je n'ai pas à présenter mes décisions. Tais-toi. »

_D'accord, d'accord, je comprend parfaitement que dans ce genre de situations, il vaut mieux que je me taise et que je savoure l'instant présent. Mais en un sens, si elle est là depuis le début, cela me rappelle quelque chose. D'ailleurs, on n'a même pas évoqué ce que j'ai cru apprendre. Je devrais lui en parler._

« Ahem ! Dis-moi, Dyrkri, j'ai eut quelques visions récemment. »

« Des visions? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? »

« En fait, ce n'est pas forcément très important, je m'en doute mais je pensais qu'il valait mieux quand même te les dire. T'en parler plutôt. »

« Ne tourne pas autour du pot. Tu sais à quel point cela peut devenir TRES agaçant non ? »

« J'ai pu te voir sortir du corps de trois personnes. Elles avaient toutes un point commun avec moi. Des cheveux roses et des yeux bleus. Tu sais quelque chose ? »

« Non. » _me dit-elle, tout simplement. Ah oui ? Comme ça ? Directement ? Sans même réfléchir à la question ? Je m'attendais à quelques secondes de réflexion, comme pour me mettre le doute mais là, ça me donne envie de la croire._

« On pourrait presque croire que tu as perdu la mémoire mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne me mentirais pas, non ? »

« Je sais qui sont ces personnes alors, Nev. »

_Ah. Euh, hum, je pensais pas qu'elle me dirait aussi vite la vérité. Je cherche à me retourner, restant dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Elle a le regard un peu triste tandis que je la fixe longuement, attendant la suite de ses propos._

« Ce sont juste des personnes qui n'ont aucune importance à mes yeux. Du moins, elles n'en avaient pas au départ mais au fur et à mesure, voilà tout. »

« Est-ce que je suis l'une d'entre elles ? »

_Je crois que j'ai posé une question qui la surprend. Elle me regarde, interloquée puis baisse la tête. Ses mains se pressent plus fortement dans mon dos, me forçant à être collé contre elle avant qu'elle ne murmure d'une voix lente, très lente :_

« Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important en ce moment, Nev. »

« Rien que ça ? Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? »

_Je peux voir dans ses yeux bleus que ce n'est pas le cas. Comment est-ce qu'une femme-pokémon peut émettre une telle aura ? Une telle chaleur ? Même Niny et Migacirpy n'étaient pas capables de ça malgré les années. J'ai l'impression que Dyrkri ne me demandera jamais rien, malgré le temps qui passe._

« Nev ? Est-ce que tu as froid ? Est-ce que tu as chaud ? Mais sinon, ton corps va mieux ? Les esprits élémentaires sont toujours en toi ? »

« Oui, oui, oui. Enfin, oui surtout pour ce que tu m'as dit, rien de plus, ne t'en fait pas. »

_Elle ne semble pas vraiment rassurée par mes propos. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour ça soit le cas ? En fait, je suis même gêné ici. Je n'ose pas la regarder, je n'ose pas me retourner. Je n'ose rien faire du tout. Enfin, je suis face à face et elle cligne des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Elle me chuchote :_

« Nev, tu sais, je vis depuis des millénaires. Je ne suis qu'une ombre qui se trouve dans le corps d'autrui. Je ne me présente jamais à quiconque, je suis toujours ancrée de telle façon que je ne gêne personne. C'est la première fois depuis si longtemps que je me montre délibérément et si longuement à quelqu'un. C'est la première fois que je suis ainsi devant une autre personne, devant celle que j'habite normalement. Nev ? Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien entendu. Mais attention quand même à ce que tu vas dire. »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien que je retourne dans ton corps malgré tout ça ? J'étais à l'abri, je me sentais protégée et je pouvais te protéger. Mais là, sans rien autour de moi, j'ai froid. »

« Tu peux venir, Dyrkri mais, si tu retournes en moi, est-ce que tu te comporteras encore comme une femme-pokémon agaçante et énervante? »

« Il y a de fortes chances. Tu ne peux pas me faire sortir de ton plein gré. »

_Elle me fit un fin sourire, le genre de sourire qui me ferait fondre. D'ailleurs, ça doit être un peu le cas puisque je lui en fais un aussi tout en la regardant tendrement._

« Tu viens quand tu veux, Dyrkri. Et cette fois-ci, je serai conscient hein ? »

« Si tu veux. Tu peux tendre tes bras en avant ? »

_Je m'exécute et je la regarde faire mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Elle se retrouve dans mes bras, sa tête posée contre mon torse. C'est comme ça que ça doit se faire , Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais les secondes passent et rien ne se produit. Je sais pas. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux blancs, les caressant longuement. Un soupir se fait entendre avant qu'un murmure ne l'accompagne, me disant lentement :_

« Nev ? Est-ce que tu crois que je resterai toujours avec toi? Dans ton corps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois pas dans l'avenir. Mais je n'ai aucune raison valide dorénavant de t'éjecter de mon corps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tant mieux alors. Tant mieux. Je rentrerai dans ton corps dans la nuit. Pour l'instant, je veux juste rester ainsi. Tu vas mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui. Sois donc rassurée. Et je vois où tu veux en venir. »

_J'ai le droit à la véritable Dyrkri dans mes bras. Elle reste ainsi, plongée contre mon torse avant de respirer lentement, très lentement. J'entends son cœur qui bat à une vitesse assez folle. On dirait qu'il va sortir de sa poitrine._

_Et le mien dans tout ça ? J'ai l'impression aussi qu'il bat la chamade. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver dans une telle situation, avec une véritable fille. Enfin, une fille qui ne ressemble pas à une femme-pokémon. Toutes mes pensées sont confuses et j'avoue que je ne sais pas où donner de la tête. Je chuchote faiblement :_

« Bonne nuit, Dyrkri. Fais de beaux rêves. »

« Ils le seront, j'en suis certaine. » _me répond t-elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil._

« Pour une fois, tu n'auras pas à lire dans les miens. » _complète-je. J'ai sommeil aussi … et en même temps, je n'ai pas froid. Pas du tout. Je suis bien. Là où je me trouve, je suis bien, très bien. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux en ce moment même, avec Dyrkri dans mes bras._


	11. Chapitre 10 : En parfaite santé

**Chapitre 10 : En parfaite santé**

« Elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait qu'elle te soignerait, Nev. »

« Hum ? De ? Tu parles de Dyrkri ? Oui, tu as vu ? C'est parfait même ! »

_Je dis cela en réponse à Giréléna, qui semble plus que suspicieuse par rapport aux méthodes de Dyrkri. Pourtant, les faits sont là, les actes aussi. Dyrkri m'a vraiment soigné. D'ailleurs, je crois que je rougis bêtement puisque Giréléna me regarde bizarrement :_

« Je peux savoir c'est quoi cet air hagard ? Et comment est-ce qu'elle t'a soigné ? »

« Oh, pas grand chose, je dirai. Tu sais, je n'étais pas vraiment conscient et je ne voyais rien. »

« Moui, tu me permets de pas trop croire tes paroles hein ? Juste pour nuancer un peu tout ce que tu me racontes quoi. Rien de bien spécial, tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein ? »

_Je m'en doute, je m'en doute. Surtout que bon, je sens Dyrkri en moi. Elle est toute aussi gênée que moi. Si on m'avait dit ça d'elle un jour, je n'y aurai pas vraiment cru. Mais bon, comme quoi, tout peut être vraiment surprenant de nos jours. Je ne vais pas être celui qui se plaindra de cette découverte, hahaha !_

« Arrête donc de penser à ça, Nev. C'est un peu agaçant. »

« Oh, Dyrkri. Oui, désolé, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à ne pas y penser hein ? »

« Je me doute. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? »

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Je la trouve vraiment candide, je dois l'avouer. AIE ! Une petite blessure mentale. On aurait presque cru qu'elle venait de me mordre intérieurement. C'est louche !_

« Arrête donc ça ! Çà devient vraiment énervant ! »

« Bisous, bisous, Dyrkri. » _continue-je de dire tout en rigolant intérieurement. Elle va vraiment me faire très mal si je la cherche._

« Si je te vois encore t'amuser à ça, oui, je te ferai souffrir, Nev. »

« Mais est-ce que je te reverrai donc ? »

« Hein que quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Je peux le savoir ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me reverrais. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne fais que demander hein ? Je veux dire : je t'ai vue maintenant, tu n'as plus de raison de te cacher. Puis aussi, tu ne veux pas te présenter aux autres ? »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! » _hurle t-elle. Je tente de continuer à discuter mais rien à faire, elle a décidé de ne pas me parler tandis que je soupire légèrement. Bon ben, puisqu'il en est ainsi, je n'ai pas trop le choix, on dirait bien .Dommage, je trouvais l'idée intéressante._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes là ? Je peux savoir ? »

« Hein ? Euh ? Pour rien, pour rien ! Je pensais à quelque chose mais dans le fond, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Gilitée ! »

_Je me met à genoux, regardant alors la petite fille-Giratina qui fonce vers moi pour arriver dans mes bras. Voilà ! Bisous, bisous à la petite demoiselle que j'adore ! C'est mieux car j'ai l'impression de perdre un peu la boule dernièrement._

« Nev ? Tu as un souci?Tu sembles plutôt disparate. »

_Hein ? C'est quoi ce terme qu'elle utilise ? C'est un drôle de langage qu'elle utilise. J'hausse un sourcil en la fixant, me demandant où elle veut en venir. Elle soupire et pose une main sur mon front. HEY ! Pas besoin de prendre la température, je vais bien._

« Maman ? Est-ce que papa est malade ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais au moins, il n'est plus blessé, c'est le plus important. »

« C'est vrai maman ! Papa ! Tu vas beaucoup mieux hein ? Tu n'es plus blessé ? »

« Bien entendu ! Je suis en pleine forme ! Regarde donc ! Regarde ce que je sais faire, Gilitée ! » _dis-je tout en sautillant sur place._

_Je commence à faire quelques mouvements avec les jambes, comme pour l'amuser alors qu'elle rigole. Elle tourne autour de moi et me voilà parti dans un mouvement singulier. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je fais mais elle rigole et je rigole. _

« Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai eut une fille avec un homme-Férosinge. »

_J'entends Giréléna qui soupire tandis que Niny, Migacirpy et Titonée viennent avec moi. Je me demande quand est-ce que Gilitée aura son propre corps à elle. Enfin, un corps purement humain comme les autres. Cela ne devrait pas prendre tellement de temps non ?_

_J'avoue que je ne sais rien à ce sujet, rien du tout. Je suis un peu perdu par rapport à ça mais après une dizaine de minutes à faire le zouave, voilà que j'ai besoin de me reposer. Pfiou ! Pfiou ! Giréléna revient auprès de moi avant de dire :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je peux savoir ? Car là, tu commences vraiment à être surprenant. Ce n'est pas vraiment un bon signe, je tiens à te le dire. »

« C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étrange ? »_ demande-je mais sa queue vient s'enrouler autour de mon corps et me ramène à elle. Si elle commence à faire quelque chose de malsain, je préviens tout de suite que … hein ? Mais ? Elle me renifle ? Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me renifle ? C'est vraiment très saugrenu de sa part._

« Tu as une odeur de femme-pokémon, Nev. Une odeur que je ne reconnais pas. Ce n'est pas Gilitée, ni les autres, ni la mienne. Tu as été avec qui, Nev ? Qui est cette femme-pokémon ? L'odeur est récente. Elle doit être proche, non ? Raconte ! »

« Tu t'imagines des choses, Giréléna. Mais oui, c'est presque ça. Disons que j'ai pu … rencontre une femme-pokémon, voilà tout. »

« Qui donc, Nev ? Tu veux bien me le dire ? »

« Si tu cherches à me briser les os, non, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te répondre. Par contre, on peut discuter calmement, entre gens courtois, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Que j'exagère dans mon comportement. Je n'ai pas à te forcer, oui. »

_Hum ? Elle me libère comme si de rien n'était et cherche à défroisser mes habits. Elle ne cherche pas à connaître de qui il s'agit alors ? Vraiment ? On parle bien de moi hein ? Bizarre, bizarre mais non pas forcément déplaisant. Enfin si ! Ca l'est !_

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir savoir, Giréléna ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Tu n'as pas tellement de choix, non ? Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir connaître ? »

« Pourquoi je perdrai mon temps à cela, Nev ? Je pense en avoir une idée mais si je te l'a dit, tu vas sûrement m'infirmer le contraire. Ne soyons pas des enfants non ? »

_Je n'aime pas quand elle me parle comme ça. On dirait que c'est moi qui passe pour un gamin. Mais bon, puisqu'il en est ainsi, je ne pense pas lui parler alors. Je fais un petit sourire et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise, presque candide et attendrissant alors que je rigole. Je crois que j'ai réussi mon effet !_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je peux savoir ? »

« Oh ? Tu serais donc gênée ? La grand et puissante Giréléna serait gênée ? »

« PAPA ! PAPA ! Je veux aussi, moi ! Pourquoi tu en fais un à maman ! »

_Roh, j'en étais sûr ! Sûr et certain ! Je me penche pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Gilitée. Celle-ci rigole tendrement puis cache son visage derrière ses mains, rouge et amusée. Voilà, elle est adorable comme ça. Mais Giréléna ?_

« Et moi ? Et moi, Nev ? » _me demande une voix féminine. Bon, zut. Je me doute que je dois le faire aussi pour elle. Je me retourne et me préparer à embrasser sur la joue mais ce sont des lèvres qui sont en face de moi._

« AH ! Titonée ! Sapristi ! Tu exagères ! »

_J'ai presque fini de l'embrasser mais je me suis arrêté à temps. Pfiou ! Mais oups ! Elle est vraiment en train de m'embrasser là ? Devant ma fille ? Et Giréléna ? Et les autres ? HEY ! Elle garde ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes avant de les retirer._

« Petit bisou, non ? Ou tu en veux un autre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Nev ? »

« Ne fais plus cela devant ma fille sinon, elle va croire que c'est naturel de le faire sur la bouche. S'il te plaît, Titonée, je me doute de ce que tu veux faire mais non, pas là. »

_Elle émet juste un petit rire amusé avant que je ne passe une main sur mon front. Et zut. Elle est maligne. Elle a put comprendre que malgré que j'ai voulu jouer au dragueur avec Giréléna, je suis encore très gêné par ces petits attouchements amoureux._

« Ca ne fait rien. Pourquoi je ne viendrai pas prendre ton bras un peu ? »

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça mais bon, elle me laisse pas le choix. Elle me prend le bras et vient se coller contre moi, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Elle me chuchote :_

« Sincèrement, Nev, tu n'as pas envie de passer un peu de temps avec moi ? Tu sais, je n'ai jamais encore eut … de rapports. Il y a l'amour et le sexe hein ? »

« Pour des femmes-pokémon, je ne crois pas qu'il y avait une différence. Enfin, surtout qu'elles étiaent au courant du premier, délaissant complètement le second. Est-ce que je me serait trompé en fait après tout ce temps ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, Nev. Pas le moins du monde. Simplement pour d'autres femmes-pokémon, elles espèrent autre chose que la semaine. Soyons sérieux, je ne suis pas prude ou candide, je sais des choses de l'amour et j'en ai déjà données. Mais pourtant, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai offert ce que j'estime mon bien le plus précieux. Ca, je le garde pour la personne qui restera avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

« Ce sont de belles pensées mais tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas celui que tu attends. »

« Mon prince charmant ? Que tu aies d'autres femmes-pokémon n'est pas un problème, tu t'en doutes non ? Soyons un peu sérieux, hein ? »

« Je n'ai jamais envisagé d'avoir un harem. Ca reviendrait à dire que je permettrai à ces femmes-pokémon d'avoir d'autres hommes dans leur vie puisqu'elles acceptent qu'il y ait d'autres femmes dans la mienne. Je ne veux pas. »

« Roh, tu fais la fine bouche, Nev. Ne soit donc pas ainsi. Si ce n'est que ça qui te dérange, tout mon être ne sera qu'à toi et à personne d'autre, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont il est question. Bon, j'abandonne, je ne crois pas que ça serve à quelque chose que je discute encore à ce sujet. »

« Car tu sais parfaitement que je ne pense pas à mal, voilà tout. »

_Je ne pense pas que ça soit un bon argument. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une chose n'est pas mauvaise qu'il faut obligatoirement l'accepter. Je pousse un léger soupir désabusé avant de regarder devant moi. Ne plus penser à rien et juste attendre. Au moins, je ne suis plus blessé, ce qui est tant mieux en un sens._

_Mais après ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'aimerai bien le savoir en fin de compte. J'ai encore beaucoup d'idées en tête mais ma priorité serait de retrouver Tyaunev. Le souci ? Je ne sais pas du tout comment faire. Elle apparaît et disparaît comme elle le désire, sans même me permettre de l'arrêter. Après, il faut que je règle le problème de Kyourge. Enfin, il faut aussi que je vois comment combattre sans l'épée._

« Chaque chose en son temps, Nev. »_ me dit Dyrkri à l'intérieur._

« Je sais bien mais le plus vite sera quand même le mieux. Je ne suis pas du tout rassuré. J'aimerai éviter ce que j'ai fait sans même savoir comment j'y suis arrivé. »

« Le mieux est d'éviter de le reproduire, c'est tout. Moi aussi, je ne vois pas comment tu as fait cela, je ne connais pas tous tes pouvoirs. »

« Je m'en doute. J'espère juste que ce n'est rien de dangereux ou saugrenu. »

« Hum ? Nev ? Je te rappelle dans quel état est-ce que tu as fini ? »

_AHEM ! Elle marque un point. Je toussote intérieurement avant de fixer le pendentif. En un sens, c'était un cadeau de Giréléna et je l'ai cassé. Ca me désole un peu. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant maintenant mais, dès le départ, Giréléna m'a quand même offert quelque chose de très précieux. Et pas que ça, je pense aussi à sa première fois._

_Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça maintenant moi ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui me pousse à penser à ça maintenant ? Pourtant, il n'y a rien eut de nouveau non ? Pfff, Giréléna. Est-ce que je pense à ça à cause de Dyrkri ? Je veux dire : cette nuit où je l'ai gardée dans mes bras, je mentirai si je disais que j'ai trouvé ça déplaisant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une personne qui a toujours été en communion avec moi. _

« C'est comme ça que tu imagines ce qui s'est passé hier, Nev ? C'est plutôt poétique de ta part. En même temps, je ne vais pas nier en pensant le contraire. »

_Je ne sais pas si je dois la remercier mais je ne lui réponds pas. Elle peut lire dans mes pensées donc elle se doute de ça, j'imagine. Je vais mieux, tout le monde va bien et je me sens plus en confiance. Il n'y a vraiment que pour l'épée que je suis soucieux. Je serre le pendentif dans ma main droite, soupirant longuement._

_Je n'aime pas ça. J'aimerai que tout se termine. Je suis pire qu'une femme-pokémon à changer d'avis aussi vite. Je regarde les différentes personnes autour de moi. Est-ce que je serai vraiment capable de les protéger ? Est-ce que je serai capable d'accepter une autre personne encore avec moi ? Et puis, avec ces rêves que j'ai faits grâce à Dyrkri, d'autres questions me taraudent l'esprit._

_Comment je connais ces personnes ? Du moins, pourquoi je me sens lié à elles ? Je me dis que Dyrkri est ancrée seulement dans le corps de ces hommes aux cheveux roses et aux yeux bleus. J'ai aussi tout cela en moi. Ce n'est pas une erreur, il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça. Je sais aussi qu'elle ne me répondra pas, je ne me fais pas d'illusions à ce sujet._

« Nev, je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'un jour, je te le dirai. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, tu t'en doutes que malgré tout cela... enfin … je … hum … Dyrkri. Je suis sûr d'une chose : jamais tu me feras du mal pour une raison absurde. »

_Je la sens qui sourit en moi. Je me doute que mes paroles doivent lui plaire et la rassurer. Tant mieux, oui tant mieux. Ah ! J'ai tellement besoin d'informations._


	12. Chapitre 11 : QBd'I

**Chapitre 11 : Quelques bribes d'information**

« Dyrkri ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

« Tu es en train de dormir mais tu n'as aucun mal à t'adresser à moi dans tes rêves ? Ah … Nev ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Bon, de quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« De la déesse Harsia. Tu es là depuis des millénaires, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je sais que ma question paraît étrange, très étrange mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il faut que je la pose maintenant ou sinon, je risque de le regretter amèrement. Dyrkri ne me répond pas mais elle semble attendre que je continue, je lui dis :_

« Alors, à quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemblait auparavant ? C'est quand même la déesse Harsia ! Elle doit avoir un défaut ? Quelque chose que l'on peut utiliser contre elle ? »

« C'est une déesse, tu penses vraiment qu'elle aurait une faiblesse de la sorte ? Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux savoir, c'est autre chose. »

« Son passé à elle. C'est une déesse, je ne veux pas croire qu'elle puisse vouloir détruire le monde comme si de rien n'était ! Je veux savoir quoi faire contre elle ! Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? S'il te plaît ! Tu sais quelque chose non ? »

« La déesse Harsia … est quelqu'un de spécial. Si tu veux tout savoir, elle est une femme-pokémon, comme moi, Giréléna ou tous les autres. Est-ce que tu t'en doutais ? »

« Je me suis posé un peu la question. J'aurai aimé lui parler. »

« Parler à la déesse Harsia ? Et pourquoi ça ? Est-ce que tu peux me le dire ? C'est complètement fou et insensé comme remarque ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement ! Mais bon, ça ne change pas ce que je pense, pas du tout. C'est juste que … voilà, c'est tout. »

« Tu es juste aberrant, Nev. Tu as parfaitement idée de ce que tu évoques et tu veux quand même connaître plus celle qui est responsable de tous les maux de ce monde. Combien de temps comptes-tu continuer à te voiler la face ? »

_Me voiler la face ? Mais non. Elle raconte n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas ainsi ! Vraiment, c'est juste qu'en même temps, j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi elle est ainsi. Je réplique :_

« Dyrkri, si je n'avais pas chercher à te connaître, si tu n'avais pas décidé de me sauver, je t'aurai hait toute ma vie, tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Et je vois où tu veux en venir, ça ne change pas que tu te trompes lourdement. Moi-même, j'ai des sentiments humains. Dans son cas, c'est tout simplement inexistant. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait confirmer que c'est le cas ? Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? Comment est-ce que tu le sais hein ? Dyrkri ! » _dis-je d'une façon un peu énervée car elle semble très agacée par mes propos. Je ne me laisserai pas faire._

« Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je ne vois as pourquoi je continuerai à te parler. Bonne nuit, Nev. Dors bien et fais de beaux rêves. Je ne serai pas dedans. »

« Bonne nuit, Dyrkri. Je voulais pas te mettre en colère mais des fois, on ne peut pas être d'accord. Ca serait trop lassant et banal. »

« Tu pars juste vers une mauvaise direction. Harsia n'a aucun cœur, aucune émotion. Malgré ses réactions, tout est calculé, tout est cynique et froid. Si tu ne fais pas attention, elle profitera de la moindre faiblesse de ton cœur pour y pénétrer et te tuer de l'intérieur. »

« Je ferai attention à ce que tu me dis, Dyrkri, ne t'en fait pas Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Dyrkri. »

_Je plonge dans le sommeil que je trouve rapidement. Il n'y a pas de quoi être déçu de toute façon. Le lendemain matin, je peux voir Gilitée dans mes bras mais aussi Giréléna dans mon dos. Elle est si généreuse, j'ai vraiment envie de me retourner et ensuite …_

« Coucou papa, tu as bien dormi, papa ? »

« Bien entendu et toi ? Tu as bien dormi ? » _dis-je tout en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle pousse un petit rire tendre avant de se coller contre mon torse._

« Hum ? Et moi ? Je n'ai rien du tout, Nev ? » _murmure une voix derrière moi. Je tente de tourner mon visage vers Giréléna, la regardant à son tour._

« Tu veux vraiment un baiser sur le front ? Tu es sûr de ça, Giréléna ? »

« Tu ne semblais pas être ennuyé par ça, hier, non ? Sur la joue, si je me rappelle. »

_Ah ! Elle a vite réussi à contrecarrer mon idée. Bon ! Je le fais doucement mais son visage se relève presque en même temps. WOW ! Le baiser était presque sur ses lèvres ! Wow ! C'est franchement surprenant. Et pas vilain._

« Hum ? Giréléna ? Tu as bien dormi toi aussi ? »

« Disons que j'ai juste l'impression de retrouver quelque chose que j'ai perdu très jeune. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Je tente de comprendre mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle me fait un petit sourire avant de me chuchoter doucement :_

« On en termine avec la déesse Harsia, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est quand même ce que je tente de faire depuis le début, non ? Mais avant, il faut réussir à battre Kyourge. Et ça, ce n'est pas vraiment simple, tu t'en doutes ? »

« Qu'importe ! C'est une femme-pokémon liée à l'eau. Il faut juste réussir à l'électrocuter ! »

_C'est assez ridicule mais bon, c'est aussi sacrément efficace. Si seulement nous avions une femme-pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, capable de produire de l'électricité. Si c'était aussi simple que ça, le monde serait beaucoup plus facile à vivre. Et actuellement, ce n'est pas le cas, pas du tout, si je peux me permettre de penser ça._

« Nev ? Est-ce que tu veux que l'on se lève maintenant ? Ou tu veux rester un peu auprès de ta fille et de sa mère ? »

_Elle me dit cela car bon, elle sait parfaitement que je ne pense pas que ça se passe ainsi. Je soupire doucement et répond par l'affirmative. J'ai deux femmes au long corps cylindrique contre moi, est-ce que je ne pourrai pas être plus heureux ?_

« Nev ? Est-ce que tu dors encore ? » _dit une voix maintenant hors de la tente._

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Titonée ? Je suis réveillé mais je ne compte pas me lever. Je suis avec Gilitée et Giréléna, là. On profite d'un peu de repos. »

« Oh tu es donc occupé, si je comprends bien. C'est dommage, bien dommage mais c'est parfaitement compréhensible. Je ne te dérangerai pas plus ! »

« Merci beaucoup. Je me lève d'ici une trentaine de minutes au grand maximum. »

_Je vois que Giréléna hausse un sourcil puis sourit ? Hein ? Est-ce que j'ai donné une trop longue durée ? Elle se colle un peu plus contre moi tandis que Gilitée fait de même. _

« Papa ! Papa ! Arrête donc de regarder que maman ! Je te vois plus ! Tu me fais un bisou, dis dis ? S'il te plaît ? Papa ! S'il te plaît ! »

_Elle pousse un petit gémissement plaintif et je repose mon regard sur elle. Giréléna soupire doucement dans mon dos avant se retirer sa queue près de mon corps. Elle me dit :_

« Je vais voir pour préparer de quoi manger, Nev. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûre de ça, Giréléna ? Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas encore parfait, non ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt attendre et ... »

« Papa ! Papa ! Viens, on aide maman ! On l'aide à faire à manger ! »

_Je crois que Gilitée a eut la même idée que moi. J'hoche la tête et décide de me lever. Mais dès que je sors de la tente, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi surpris que maintenant. La personne qui se trouve en face de moi, c'est … Rygagagi ? Et elle est accompagnée par les esprits élémentaires ? Aussitôt, la voix de Dyrkri résonne en moi :_

« Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous étiez sorties de son corps. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Rygagagi ? Que manigances-tu ? »

« Je ne manigance rien. Nous avons tout simplement décidé de répondre aux questions que Nev avait en tête. Tu n'as pas voulu lui en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons arranger ça à notre manière, que cela déplaise ou non. »

« Arrêtez vos imbécilités ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour lui ! »

« Ce n'est jamais le moment. Si tu décides de faire perdre son temps à Nev, il vaut mieux éviter de tout lui cacher. Qu'il comprenne pourquoi Harsia agit de la sorte. »

_Je sens une aura ténébreuse autour de mon corps. Je crois que Dyrkri est énervée ou agacée. Je me demande pourquoi mais en vue de ce qui se passe, c'est mieux que je ne pose pas de question et que je regarde justement Rygagagi. Gilitée reste dans mes bras sans rien dire._

« Et qu'est-ce que cela lui apportera à part de la souffrance ? »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas toi qui souffre de cette chose qui se répète inlassablement ? »

_Maintenant, je ressens un peu de tristesse. Est-ce qu'elle évoque ces différents hommes dans lesquels Dyrkri habitait ? Je crois que oui puisque là, c'est de la mélancolie à cette pensée._

« Nev ? Tu es responsable de l'état de la déesse Harsia. »

_WOW ! Rygagagi me dit cela comme si de rien n'était. J'écarquille les yeux, me demandant si je n'ai pas rêvé. Comme ça ? Rien que ça ? Je veux dire, elle me dit ça comme si de rien n'était. C'est un peu surprenant. Je balbutie :_

« Tu peux répéter ? Ou au moins m'expliquer ? Car là, je ne vois pas du tout. »

« Si la déesse Harsia veut détruire ce monde, c'est à cause de toi. Tu es devenu bien trop inquiétant pour que maintenant, elle puisse faire machine arrière. Mais même si tu mourrais, elle ne permettrait pas à ce monde d'être détruit, loin de là. »

« Je me doute mais … pourquoi ? Comment ? Parce que je vous possède ? Parce que Dyrkri est en moi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, Rygagagi ! »

« Dyrkri ? Est-ce que tu peux lui dire pourquoi tu es en lui ? »

_Pourquoi elle est en moi ? Ce n'est pas à cause de la déesse Harsia ? Du moins, c'est comme ça que je l'avais vue au départ, quand elle avait fait semblant de tuer Giréléna mais maintnant, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne pense plus que ça soit le cas. Je demande :_

« Pour me protéger ? C'est ça ? Dyrkri veut me protéger non ? »

« Pas vraiment non. Dyrkri, parles-lui donc. »

« Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai. »

_Dyrkri est embêtée. Elle ne veut pas me rêveler quoi ? Je sais parfaitement qu'elle veut me protéger, qu'elle est là pour moi et … c'est quoi ce pincement au cœur ? Ce qu'elle ressent ?_

« Dyrkri n'est pas là pour te protéger mais pour te surveiller. Elle est une espionne pour la déesse Harsia. Nev, tu es mort, tellement de fois que l'on ne ne peut plus le compter. »

« Mort ? Mais je suis bien vivant ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Rygagagi ? »

« Dyrkri est responsable de ces différentes morts. Nev, est-ce que tu crois à la résurrection ? Au fait que si tu meures un jour, alors tu renaîtras dans un autre corps ? »

_Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, je dois l'avouer. Mais Rygagagi veut insinuer quelque chose et donc, je veux comprendre ça. Je lui demande :_

« Est-ce que tu veux me dire que je suis quelqu'un qui revient à la vie ? Et que Dyrkri est dans mon corps à chaque fois ? Si tel est le cas, je dois avouer que mes précédentes vies ne sont pas très réjouissantes. Je suis mort dans d'atroces souffrances. »

« C'est un peu là où je veux en venir, Nev. Si tu es mort, c'est bien parce que Dyrkri était en toi. Elle sert de signale pour la déesse Harsia. Elle sait où tu es et cela depuis le début. Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle serait incapable de te répérer ? Alors qu'il s'agit d'une divinité ? »

_Attendez un peu, j'ai besoin de souffler et de respirer. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe là. Dyrkri est là en tant qu'espionne hein ? J'avais cru mal entendre la première fois mais Rygagagi appuie bien sur cette idée pour qu'elle soit ancrée dans ma tête._

« Dyrkri, est-ce que c'est vrai tout ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge, Nev. La déesse Harsia sait où tu es tant que je suis en toi. Je suis aussi chargée de t'emmener à la mort à chaque fois. »

« Et est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ? Ou alors, tu préférais garder cela secret ? » _demande-je en tentant de contrôler mes émotions. M'emporter ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je dois éviter de m'énerver, je dois éviter de me montrer agacé par ça. Je ne suis pas comme ça, pas du tout. J'ai juste envie de faire un carnage mais j'éviterai actuellement._

« Je ne comptais pas garder cela secret mais je ne comptais pas te le dire. »

« Donc tu comptais le garder secret, Dyrkri. Est-ce que tu ... »

« Disparais, Dyrkri ! DISPARAIS ! Tu nous mets tous en danger ! » _s'écrit soudainement Giréléna avec rage. _« Je ne veux pas mettre la vie de ma fille en danger pour toi ! »

_Elle marque un point. Je n'ai pas envie de ça non plus. Je pousse un petit soupir. Ça m'embête terriblement mais bon, qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre ? _

« Tu pourrais me défendre, Nev. Non ? Est-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Je te fais confiance mais toi ? Est-ce le cas ? Pour me cacher une telle chose, c'est que visiblement, la confiance n'est pas partagée, non ? »

« Nev ! S'il te plaît ! Fais quelque chose ! Elle risque de blesser voire même de tuer Gilitée par ses imbéciliés ! Qu'elle soit en toi depuis X réincarnations ne doit rien changer ! »

« Nev ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille ? »

_Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je suis dans une impasse, voilà tout. Je dois dire quoi ? Est-ce que je je dois refuser qu'elle parte ? L'accepter ? Je nage en eau trouble maintenant._


	13. Chapitre 12 : Un sombre départ

**Chapitre 12 : Un sombre départ**

« Nev ? Est-ce que tu veux bien répondre ? »

_JE NE SAIS PAS ! Je dois répondre quoi ? Oui ? Non ? Rien que l'idée même d'y réfléchor me fait mal au crâne ! Dyrkri m'a caché des choses mais Giréléna aussi ! Je m'exclame :_

« Giréléna, tu n'es pas beaucoup à m'avoir caché ta mort pendant des années. Mais surtout, à m'avoir caché ma fille aussi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? »

« Pour la sécurité de ton enfant non ? Ça ne te vient pas à l'esprit ? »

« Bien sûr que si … mais pas au point de dire une chose aussi monstrueuse. Dyrkri avait toutes les raisons de me tuer mais elle ne l'a pas fait. »

« Et pour ça, tu penses vraiment que c'est suffisant comme argument ? Décide, Nev ! »

_Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ça ne serait aucune des deux. Ça serait même Giréléna mais tout a changé depuis quelques jours. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Mais Dyrkri me murmure :_

« Nev. Tu dois prendre une décision. Tu ne pourras pas te contenter d'être neutre sur cette histoire. Nev, qu'est-ce que tu décides ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que l'on me demande ça ? Dyrkri ? Giréléna ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire la paix toutes les deux après tout ce temps ? On a besoin de chacune dans ce qui nous attends. Si on perd l'une de vous deux, ça finira très mal ! Très mal ! Ne soyez pas aussi bêtes ! »

« Nev ? Ce n'est pas une question d'être bête ou non. Tu dois faire un choix ! »

_Giréléna me hurle dessus mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois décider d'une telle chose ? Est-ce qu'elles y réfléchissent ? Je n'en ait pas envie ! Je ne veux pas que Gilitée me quitte, je ne veux pas que Giratina ne me quitte, je ne veux pas que Dyrkri non plus ! Je ne veux que personne me quitte ! PERSONNE ! C'est si difficile !_

« Nev, s'il te plaît. Il faut que tu décides. J'obéirai à ce que tu me diras. »

« Dyrkri ? Je … ne peux pas laisser Gilitée seule. Je ne peux pas la séparer de sa mère. Je ne veux pas ça. Je n'en ait pas envie mais … Dyrkri, il faut que tu partes. »

_Je fixe aussitôt Giréléna d'un air accusateur. Je n'ai pas intérêt à voir un seul sourire se peindre sur son visage, je n'hésiterai pas à la cogner devant notre fille, qu'importe si je passe pour un père indigne et horrible. Tout mon corps en tremble avant que la voix ne déclare :_

« Je comprends. C'est parfaitement compréhensible, oui. »

« Je ne te demanderai pas de me pardonner, ça ne ferait que rajouter de la douleur. »

« Est-ce que tu peux partir un peu ? D'une dizaine de mètres ? Une vingtaine ? Je ne veux pas … qu'elles me voient, Nev. Tu peux au moins me faire ça, s'il te plaît ? Ou alors, je t'en demande trop, Nev ? Est-ce que tu veux bien faire ça ? S'il te plaît ? Nev ? »

« Je peux faire ça, Dyrkri. Je pars quelques minutes, les filles. »

_Je ne leur laisse pas le choix. Je m'éloigne, je fais une cinquantaine de pas, je dirai. A cette distance, elles ne peuvent rien faire du tout. Je regarde devant moi avant de soupirer :_

« M'obliger à faire des choix que je ne veux pas. C'est juste stupide. »

« Non, cela prouve que tu grandis, Nev. Même si cela t'insupporte, même si tu n'aimes pas. Il faut que tu grandisses, que tu montres que tu es un adulte, un père responsable, tout cela. Nev ? Est-ce que tu me hais ? Pour ce que je t'ai fait pendant des millénaires ? »

« Tu n'es pas celle qui est responsable de tout ça. Tu n'as pas à en parler, tu le sais. »

« Je te demande juste une chose, Nev. Est-ce que tu me hais ? »

« Non, je ne te hais pas, c'est tout le contraire. Même si tu m'as caché quelque chose d'aussi important pendant tout ce temps, je ne peux pas te haïr. »

« Merci, Nev. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Je vais partir et cette fois, je ne revienrai plus, Nev. Pardon de tout le mal que je t'ai causé. »

_Qu'elle arrête, bon sang, qu'elle arrête ! Je vois la puissance ténébreuse qui s'échappe de mon corps avant de reprendre une forme humaine en face de moi. Une forme que j'apprécie, que j'adore plus que tout. Sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir, voilà qu'elle se retrouve enlacée dans mes bras, je la presse contre mon cœur._

« N... Nev ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ... »

« Je suis sincère avec moi-même, Dyrkri. »

_Je veux la garder contre moi. Je veux la serrer contre mon corps. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte mais je sais qu'elle y est obligée. Tout ça à cause d'une stupide révélation. J'en veux à tout le monde de réagir de la sorte. Dyrkri ne m'a jamais causé de tort ! Du moins, pas de la manière à laquelle on penserait ! Et voilà le résultat ! VOILA TOUT !_

« Nev, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien me libérer ? Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne sais pas si je pourrai me retenir plus longtemps. Plus dure sera la séparation. »

« Je m'en contrefiche. J'ai le droit de te garder dans mes bras alors que ça fait à peine quelques heures que je t'ai enfin vue. Il a fallut ça pour que ça dégénère ! »

« J'ai commis une bêtise, je me dois de l'assumer, Nev. Tu veux bien me libérer ? »

« Je n'en ait pas envie. Ne me force pas à faire ça, Dyrkri. » _m'égosille-je. Je n'en ai pas envie ! Je ne veux pas que l'on me force à ça ! NON !_

« Tu as fait ton choix et je te suis reconnaissante que ça soit celui-ci. Nev, tout n'est pas forcément terminé, nous nous reverrons, je te le promets. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Il en est hors de question. Je me l'interdis. Je n'arriverai pas à cette extrêmité. »

_Je m'en fous ! Je m'en contrefous ! Je me sens vide là ! Je me sens désespérément vide ! J'ai l'impression que tout mon être est affaiblit. Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Je prend son visage à deux mains et je rapproche le mien. Je la regarde dans ses yeux bleus et elle m'observe, n'osant plus bouger._

« Dyrkri, promets-moi une seule et unique chose. »

« La … laquelle, Nev ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te promettes ? Dis-le moi. »

« Restes en vie. Tu es vivante, non ? Ne te fait pas capturer par Harsia, je t'en pries. »

_Je sais que j'en demande trop, beaucoup trop mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Il s'agit de Dyrkri ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça se passe ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis de la sorte ? Normalement, je ne me comporte pas comme ça. Non ! Je …_

_Gloups. Elle a fermé les yeux. Elle a aussi tendu ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle attend ce que je pense ? Peut-être que oui ? Peut-être que non ? Je ne sais pas mais … j'en ai envie. Je ne dois pas avoir peur de ce que je dois faire ! Je ne dois pas !_

_Mes lèvres sont presque collées aux siennes. Je n'ai pas fermé les yeux mais en même temps, je sais que si Giréléna et les autres se rapprochaient, ça serait sanglant mais qu'importe ! Est-ce que je dois le faire ? Ne pas le faire ? Comment est-ce que je dois réagir ? Comment est-ce que je dois laisser ça se passer ? Je suis si proche d'elle. J'ai fermé les yeux. Je sens mes lèvres qui sont prêtes à toucher aux siennes et … rien du tout.  
><em>

« Merci pour tout, Nev. » _me dit-elle, tout simplement alors que je rouvre les yeux._

_Je vois Dyrkri. Son corps se dissipe dans le sol en face de moi. Elle me fait un sourire tendre jusqu'à ce que tout son être ne soit plus. Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'elle. Je suis pris d'un léger soubresaut avant de respirer bruyamment. Elle n'est plus en moi._

« Je ferai mieux de retourner auprès des autres maintenant. »

_Je me parle à moi-même, tentant de me rassurer que ce n'est pas permanent, loin de là. Je veux tout simplement y croire, je ne veux pas me faire de mal. Mais pourtant, je sais la triste et sinistre vérité. Cette chose absurde qui me regarde et me tourmente._

« Est-ce que tu l'as fait, Nev ? » _me demande Giréléna avec lenteur et neutralité. Je ne fais qu'hocher la tête positivement, sans un mot._

« Papa ? Tu faisais quoi ? Il y avait une autre voix qui parlait, elle avait l'air gentille. »

« Elle est partie cette voix. Elle reviendra un jour, je l'espère. »

_Je me dis cela pour tenter de me convaincre. Je dois me convaincre. Je m'accroupi et tend doucement les bras vers Gilitée. Elle vient vers moi, un peu inquiète et soucieuse. Je l'embrasse sur le front, caressant ses cheveux en fermant les yeux._

« Nev ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire exactement ? »

« Giréléna ? Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, rien du tout. »

« Et si tu arrêtais de mentir ? Vu comment tu te comportes, tu m'excuseras de me méfier de ça. Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Ou fait quelque chose ? Elle en serait capable. »

« Si c'était le cas, je ne te l'aurai pas dit. Gilitée ? On y va ? »

_Je parle doucement à la petite fille-Giratina dans mes bras. Elle me regarde avec un peu de surprise puis je décide de la soulever pour la prendre sur mes épaules. Sa queue vient s'enrouler autour de mon torse pour ne pas tomber à défaut d'avoir des jambes de chaque côté de la tête. Bon, comment faire ? Comment faire ? Non, quoi faire ?_

« Est-ce que tu veux parler un peu papa ? Peut-être que ça te fera du bien de parler, non ? Tu ne crois pas papa ? Tu en es pas sûr et certain ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Gilitée. Papa va bien, il est juste un peu fatigué mais c'est normal. »

« D'accord mais si tu es fatigué, il faut dormir, papa. »

_Elle a tout à fait raison, je ne peux pas prétendre le contraire. Mais je ne peux pas aller dormir comme ça, sans rien à faire côté. J'ai beaucoup … à accomplir. C'est comme ça que je le vois, c'est comme ça que je le ressens, je ne peux pas stopper maintenant. Ça m'est tout simplement impossible, comment est-ce que je pourrai le faire ?_

« Nev ? Est-ce que je peux m'excuser, moi aussi ? »

_Rygagagi. J'aimerai m'arrêter mais non, je continue. Je ne veux pas inquiéter encore plus Gilitée qui se fait un sang d'encre pour moi malgré son jeune âge. Elle est si jeune, elle n'a pas à faire une telle chose. Ce n'est pas pour elle._

« Tu aurais une liste très longue de choses à te faire pardonner, Rygagagi. Mais bon, fais la plus importante et je pense que je passerai par-dessus le reste. »

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette scène. J'en suis la responsable. »

« Heureux de voir que tu l'assumes parfaitement. Et à part ça ? Rien d'autre à dire ? Tu as une rivale en moins, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais être satisfaite, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Satisfaite ? Je ne m'estime pas satisfaite, pas du tout même. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, est-ce que je t'ai blessée ? Je m'en doute mais bon ... »

« Alors ne pose pas la question si tu connais la réponse. »

« Je vais te laisser tranquille, Nev. Je sais bien que cela t'a fait souffrir bien plus que je ne le pensais. Je voulais juste arrêter les mensonges et les faux-semblants. Est-ce un mal ? »

« La manière dont tu l'as fait ? Oui. Tu pouvais très bien éviter de créer tout un psychodrame à dessein. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Par contre, si j'apprend une mauvaise nouvelle concernant Dyrkri, je te demanderai de quitter mon corps, comme tes sœurs. Je ne veux pas posséder les pouvoirs d'esprits que je ne peux accepter. »

« Tu es visiblement très en colère. Mes sœurs n'ont rien à voir avec ma décision. »

« Je le sais mais elles ne voudront pas rester sans toi. »

« Malgré leurs apparences, elles sont aussi vieilles que moi ou presque. Elles sont libres de leurs choix. Mais est-ce que tu conçois que si tu me fais partir, tu n'auras plus ma puissance ? Est-ce que tu comprends que tu seras alors particulièrement affaibli face à Harsia ? Cela serait assez fou mais compréhensible. »

« Si tu le comprends alors je le comprends. Maintenant que tout est fini, terminons cette discussion. Je n'ai plus envie de te parler pour les prochaines heures. »

_J'ai beaucoup à faire avec ma fille. C'est la seule qui compte en ce moment. J'en veux à Titonée, Niny et Migacirpy de ne pas s'être mêlé de cette histoire. J'en veux à tout le monde aujourd'hui, surtout moi-même. Dyrkri n'est plus là._

_Dyrkri n'est plus là ! Alors sans elle, comment je fais ? Elle était mon ange gardien depuis plusieurs millénaires ! Elle était la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et je l'ai laissée partir comme ça. Comme si de rien n'était._

« Papa ? Où est-ce que l'on va ? Tu nous emmènes où, papa ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu veux aller quelque part, Gilitée ? »

« Ben euh, je ne sais pas non plus, papa ! Mais on fait que marcher, marcher, marcher. Ca fait beaucoup de temps et tu ne me parles pas sinon. »

« Oh, désolé, ma petite puce. Ce n'était pas contre toi hein ? Je pensais à tout plein de choses mais bon, tu as raison, on va faire une pause, oui. »

_Je crois que tout le monde en a envie. Je dois aussi préparer à manger mais personne n'ose me parler. Je dois paraître effrayant maintenant. Pendant que je prépare le repas, je les observe toutes. Elles ont toutes le regard qui fuit. Aucune n'ose soutenir le mien. Même Giréléna d'habitude si arrogante n'ose rien dire ou faire._

_Je mange en silence, il n'y a bien que Gilitée qui tente de me faire la conversation mais je ne fais que lui rendre un sourire tendre comme pour la rassurer. Je ne vais pas mal … je ne vais pas mal … je ne vais pas mal. _

« JE NE VAIS PAS MAL ! »

_Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi alors que je les regarde, écarquillant les yeux. Je dépose mon assiette, voyant le visage presque larmoyant de ma fille avant de dire :_

« Je pars me coucher. Je vous souhaites bonne nuit. »

_De toute façon, personne ne va m'arrêter. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça. Je veux juste dormir._


	14. Chapitre 13 : Son bras droit

**Chapitre 13 : Son bras droit**

« Nev ? Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? » _me demande Giréléna alors que je fronce les sourcils. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'avoir bien dormi ?_

« Ca peut aller, on va dire. Cette fois-ci, on ne se reposera pas. Tu peux aller prévenir les autres femmes-pokémon. Je vais déjà préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

« Nev, si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux venir, non ? Je suis pas si monstrueuse que ça. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je parlerai de quelqu'un que tu hais. Qu'est-ce que ça apporterait en fin de compte, hein ? Arrêtons en là. »

_Je ne sais pas si elle me regarde, je ne sais pas si elle s'intéresse à moi mais j'ai pitié d'elle. Obligée de s'énerver et de s'emporter pour que je m'intéresse à elle. Mais bon, je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Le petit-déjeuner est préparé et voilà que Gilitée s'approche de moi._

« Papa, bisou ? Bonjour papa. Je peux avoir un bisou, papa ? »

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai cela. Je la soulève et je viens l'embrasser doucement sur la joue avec tendresse. Bon, est-ce que ça lui convient à ma petite puce ? Elle reste sur mes jambes pendant que je mange, elle fait de même et les autres femmes-pokémon viennent me dire bonjour auissi, de façon évasive. Est-ce que j'ai une sale tête ?_

_Surement ça, j'ai une sale tête, je suis tout simplement horrible. Il vaut mieux que je ne me pose pas de questions. Il vaut mieux que je ne regarde plus rien. Il vaut mieux que je ne fasse plus rien. Je vais juste partir à la recherche de Kyourge et ensuite j'exécuterai Harsia. Ca sera bien plus simple. Comme ça, si j'élimine Harsia, Dyrkri pourra revenir._

« Papa ? Tu veux bien me donner à manger s'il te plaît ? »

« Tu n'es pas trop grande pour ça, Gilitée ? Enfin bon, d'accord, pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai rien contre ça. Attention, c'est la charrette qui arrive ! »

_Je lui fais un petit sourire, tenant la cuillère dans ma main, imitant le bruit d'une charrette. Elle avale la cuillère en poussant un petit rire amusé tandis que je lui dis avec tendresse :_

« Et voilà une cuillère pour toi. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ensuite ? »

« Ben, une cuillère pour papa ! » _s'exclame t-elle, récupérant la cuillère, venant me la montrer devant ma bouche. Je la réceptionne dans celle-ci, lui tapotant doucement le sommet du crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie et douce ma petite Gilitée._

« Papa ? Est-ce que tu veux encore manger ? »

« Non non, manges donc toute seule. Je vais ranger la tente, d'accord ? »

_Elle accepte et je la dépose tout doucement au sol, voilà. Parfait, parfait, parfait. Je crois du moins, que c'est parfait. Bon, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire. Alors que je pénètre dans la tente pour ranger déjà quelques affaires, un froissement se fait entendre._

« Nev ? Est-ce qu'il est possible de converser tous les deux ? Depuis son départ, je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert et je n'aime pas ça. »

« Titonée ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire. Si tu tiens un peu à moi, tu ne lirais pas dans mes pensées. Si tu fais cela, c'est que tu veux quelque chose de moi. »

_Ma réplique est peut-être très sèche mais je m'en fiche. J'ai fini de ranger nos affaire dans mon sac et je sors de la tente, passant à côté de Titonée. Elle m'accompagne et vient m'aider à démonter la tente alors que je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour ça._

« Et voilà, c'est une bonne chose qui est faite. Nous pouvons parler maintenant ? »

« Je n'en vois aucun intérêt, tu t'en doutes. Arrête donc ça, ça m'est inutile. »

_Elle peut me regarder d'un air un peu courroucé, je l'ignorerai complètement. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre du vent. Est-ce qu'elle comprend ça ? Est-ce qu'elle arrive à saisir ce que je veux dire ? Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué._

« Vous êtes toutes prêtes ? Hum, Gilitée, accompagnes-moi, on va à la rivière. »

_C'est la seule fille-pokémon à qui je veux m'adresser pour les prochains jours. Je lui prend la main et elle me suit. Près de la rivière, je lui asperge doucement le visage bien qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire, comme l'enfant qu'elle est. Ah … elle veut me créer de petits soucis, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, cela ne me dérange pas et j'en suis presque amusé._

« Mais papa ! Je suis vraiment toute propre maintenant ! Promis de vrai ! »

« C'est à moi de le décider, Gilitée. Ferme les yeux que je t'essuie bien la bouche. »

« Mais mais mais euh ! Mais euh mais euh ! Papa ! Papa ! »

_Elle tente de m'échapper mais je la serre bien contre mon corps. Je commence à me dire qu'elle ressemblera peut-être plus à sa mère que je ne le croyais au départ. Finalement, j'ne ai terminé avec elle et je la libère. Elle rampe aussitôt en direction des autres femmes-pokémon tandis que je range la serviette_

« On peut y aller maintenant ? Vous êtes toutes prêtes ? »

« Oui, oui. Il n'y a rien à faire ici de toute façon. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, Nev. »

_Tant mieux. Qu'elle me réponde comme ça, Giréléna. Ca sera plus facile pour ne pas lui adresser la parole. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en étant familier et gentil avec autrui. C'est de la gentillesse inutile en fin de compte. Si je m'étais imposé dès le départ, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. Tout aurait put être éviter mais au final, ce n'est pas le cas._

« Papa ? Où est-ce que l'on va aujourd'hui, papa ? »

« On verra si on trouve une ville ou non, Gilitée. Si tu es fatiguée, tu me le dis et jte porterai sur mes épaules, d'accord ? Ça te plairait comme idée ? »

« Ben oui ! Bien entendu, papa ! »

_Tant mieux car comme ça, j'ai de la conversation. J'ai les yeux à moitié-clos pendant que je fixe brièvement les autres femmes-pokémon. Je crois que je les attriste. Je ne devrai pas continuer comme ça mais si je ne le fais pas, elles continueront de leur côté. Mais continuer quoi ? Faire quoi ? En venir à où ?_

« Je suis tout simplement perdu, je suis tout simplement déboussolé. »

« Ben non, papa. Tu n'es pas perdu ! Si tu étais perdu, ben je te verrai plus. Mais comme tu es là, c'est que tu n'es pas perdu, papa. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis toujours là ! »

_Comment dois-je lutter face à la cohérence d'une petite fille comme Gilitée ? Elle est là. Elle me tient la main avec la sienne, si petite et menue. Et puis, je suis bien entouré. Je ne dois pas oublier les femmes-pokémon qui m'entourent._

« Nev ? Tu peux t'arrêter, s'il te plaît. Il semblerait qu'il y ait un gros problème en fin de compte. On nous attends. »

_Niny qui me parle. Je la vois qui descend du ciel. Elle était dans les airs depuis quand ? En e l'avais même pas remarqué alors qu'elle me désigne un point à l'horizon. Il y a une forme au loin, qui s'avance peu à peu, comme si de rien n'était._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ça ? Ca peut être tout simplement une personne normale. »

_Elle hoche la tête négativement pour bien me faire comprendre que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Elle a put deviner un peu sa puissance, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est ça qui l'inquiète terriblement. Mais pourtant, je continue de marcher comme si de rien n'était._

« Hum ? C'est donc ça ? C'est ça qui t'inquiète tant ? »

_Je fais cette remarque sans aucun dédain alors que je peux apercevoir ce qui marche en notre direction. Une simple femme. Une femme humaine, aux cheveux verts, le visage baissé, ne laissant guère paraître ses yeux ou sa face. Je remarqua juste qu'elle est grande, très grande, elle doit bien mesurer deux mètres de hauteur._

« Passez juste à côté d'elle en l'ignorant. Elle n'a pas l'air menaçante. »

_Je remarque juste qu'elle a une tenue un peu extravagante. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Je sais que c'est une femme-pokémon mais si elle ne cherche pas les ennuis, elle n'en trouvera aucun. Par contre, si elle veut se battre, elle me trouvera aussi. Nous passons à côté d'elle comme si de rien n'était, continuant notre chemin. Après une dizaine de mètres, un éclair s'abat juste devant nous, Gilitée tombant presque de mes épaules._

« Vous vous en doutiez alors pourquoi n'avoir rien fait pour m'arrêter ? »

« Car si je peux éviter une mort inutile, je le ferai. Est-ce que cette attaque avait pour but de nous tuer ? Si tel est le cas, je n'hésiterai pas alors à répliquer. Si ce n'est qu'une simple menace, par contre, jje peux l'ignorer. Choissisez donc bien. »

« Je vois. Vous étiez au courant. Je devais m'en douter. »

« Bon. Visiblement, ça ne sert pas à grand chose de discuter. Gilitée, ma puce, vas te mettre à l'abri pendant que papa va combattre bien tranquillement. »

_Est-ce que cette femme va se retourner pour se battre ? Je n'en ait pas l'impression. Je voudrai bien utiliser mon pendentif mais je n'ai rien put faire pour le réparer. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ça soit possible en fin de compte !_

« Voudriez-vous que je me présente ? Ou cela vous sera inutile ? »

_Cette voix, je ne l'aime pas. Cette voix ne me plait pas le moins du monde. Il y a quelque chose dans cette voix qui est agaçante et énervante mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Ou alors est-ce que ça veut dire autre chose ? Elle est complètement recouverte de bas en haut. Il n'y a bien que son visage qu'elle n'a toujours pas relevé._

« A quoi est-ce que cela me servira ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? »

« Question logique et normale mais d'accord, je le conçois. Est-ce que je dois alors signaler pourquoi je suis ici ? Ou alors, vous le devinez facilement ? »

« Arrêtez de parler et venez donc. Gilitée, je m'occupe d'elle. Niny, Titonée et Migacirpy, vous ne vous en mêlez pas sinon je risque de vraiment m'énerver contre vous, compris ? »

« Vous êtes bien différent de l'image que je me faisais de vous. »

« J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée hier, vous pourrez bien m'en pardonner non ? »

« Je vois, je comprends. Je peux le ressentir en vous. Dyrkri n'est plus là, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Je ne veux pas répondre à ça ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrai à ça et … non ? Je vois, je vois ! JE VOIS ! C'est elle ! C'est la déesse Harsia !_

« Vous êtes la déesse Harsia ? Non ! Vous n'êtes pas elle ! Mais vous la connaissez ! Vous saviez où j'étais, n'est-ce pas ? A cause de Dyrkri ! »

« Et est-ce alors un problème ? Même si depuis hier, nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de réussir à vous retrouver, Nev. »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela m'apporte ? Je veux savoir où je devrais être soucieux d'une telle chose ? VENEZ VOUS BATTRE MAINTENANT ! »

« Je ne me déplacerai pas. Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. »

_Q... QUOI ?! Elle se moque de moi ? Je vais lui montrer ce qu'il va lui en coûter de ne pas me prendre au sérieux ! Elle va vite comprendre sa douleur ! J'accélère de plus en plus, me déplaçant à une vitesse folle. J'arriverai bientôt à sa hauteur et … hein ?_

« Vous êtes bien rapide, Nev. Il faut le reconnaître, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. »

_Ah bon ? Pourtant, je la touche de mon poing droit et … hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que je viens de traverser une illusion ? Comment est-ce possible ? J'étais sûr de l'avoir atteint ! Je me retourne et je la vois, elle peut toujours rêver pour que je me fasse avoir !_

_Je m'agenouille aussitôt pour donner un coup de pied circulaire à cette femme exaspérante. Néanmoins, c'est encore une illusion que je viens de traverser ! Mais non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas tomber deux fois de suite dans ce piège !_

« Relevez donc la tête et observez alors ce qui se passe, Nev. »

_Que … quoi ? Il y a une bonne dizaine de ces femmes aux cheveux verts ! Mais surtout, je peux voir leurs yeux. Ce sont des yeux dorés aux pupilles noires. Ses yeux m'observent de tous les côtés. DES ILLUSIONS ! Ce sont toutes des illusions ! Je ne syis pas faible !_

« JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE ! »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Vous êtes fort mais non pas assez pour combattre et inquiéter Harsia. Vous manquez de tout. »

_Je manque de tout ? Je manque de tout ? Elle blague j'espère ! Je vais lui montrer si je manque de tout ! Je frappe le sol de mon pied droit, projetant les débris rocheux en direction de toutes ces femmes ! L'une d''entre elles est bien la vraie !_

_Je vais finir par la trouver ! Je vais la trouver et lui faire payer ça ! Je vais ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tous les éclats de pierre percutent les femmes. Cela veut dire qu'elles sont toutes réelles ? C'est juste … impossible !_

« Vous vous déplacez vite, très vite même mais cela n'est pas suffisant. »

_La voix est encore dans mon dos. AH ! Je ne me laisserai pas avoir, j'ai dit ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège ! Je me concentre, faisant apparaître une roche de moral cumulée à une armure de métal sur mon être._

« Impressionnant, vraiment très impressionnant. Mais insuffisant. »

_Elle est finalement devant moi. Je sais que c'est elle car toutes les autres femmes-pokémon disparaissent. Elle pose une main sur mon armure de roche, la brisant en morceaux comme si de rien n'était. Il en est de même avec l'armure de métal alors que je m'immobilise, stupéfiait par ce que je viens de voir. Elle fait ça comment ?_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Est-ce qu'Harsia est aussi désespérée que ça ? »

« Harsia ne sait pas que je me suis déplacée pour vous rencontrer. Je voulais juste le revoir après tout ce temps. Il semblerait que Dyrkri soit partie de son corps, sans que nous en sachions la raison, Rygagagi. Et puis, je peux étudier de mes propres yeux la puissance qui a réussi à mettre à mal Graudan, malgré une aide extérieure. Pour avoir survécu, c'est bien qu'il doit être plus spécial que les autres non ? Et surtout, réussir à vous avoir toutes les quatre en lui, cela ne veut dire qu'une seule et unique chose : cette réincarnation semble être la bonne. Celle la plus proche de vos objectifs à vous toutes. »


	15. Chapitre 14 : Impuissant

**Chapitre 14 : Impuissant**

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?! »

« Que vous êtes la réincarnation la plus proche d'atteindre l'objectif voulu par Rygagagi et les femmes-dragonnes. Vous n'êtes qu'un outil entre les mains des femmes-pokémon. Vous n'avez aucun réel pouvoir en fin de compte. »

_Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter plus longtemps ! Hors de question ! Cette saleté devra me passer sur le corps si elle veut espérer m'atteindre ! Je ne marcherai pas dans cette combine ! Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier ! MARRE ! MARRE ! MARRE !_

« Venez m'affronter directtement ! Je vais vous montrer si je suis un outil ! »

« Pourquoi tant d'empressement et d'énervement ? Cela ne vous mènera à rien de bon, vous vous en doutez … alors n'agissez pas ainsi. »

_Elle peut toujours me parler ! Les yeux dorés, je n'aime pas ça ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Et j'ai pu aussi entendre Rygagagi. Elle connaît cette personne ! Qui est-ce ?! Qui est-ce donc ?! Je veux savoir tout particulièrement ! Rygagagi !_

« Rygagagi ! Qui est-ce donc ? Dis-le moi ! »

_Elle ne me répondra pas, je m'en doute ! Elle aussi a ses secrets. Les femmes-pokémon ont bon dos visiblement par rapport à toi. Comme si je ne servais qu'à ça en fin de compte ! Ces femmes-pokémon me prennent pour quoi ? Un imbécile ?_

« Ce n'est pas le cas, Nev. Nous ne pensons pas à toi de la sorte. »

« Alors, comment est-ce que je dois penser de moi ? Puisque vous semblez tout savoir à mon sujet mais que vous avez décidé de me cacher la vérité. »

_Je sais parfaitement qu'elles ne pensent pas à mal mais voilà ce que cette femme-pokémon vient de me dire, je dois le comprendre comment ? Je dois le saisir de quelle sorte hein ? Car bon, à force, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on se moque de moi. Et voilà que je mélange les deux comme si de rien n'était. Je dois pas être bien depuis le départ de Dyrkri._

« Pff ! Puisqu'il en est ainsi, vous allez voir très facilement. »

J_'avoue que j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, comme si de rien n'était mais bon … cette femme-pokémon est terrifiante, plus que terrifiante. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser faire et m'inquiéter par sa puissance, je suis bien mieux que ça et …_

« NEV ! C'est une femme-dragonne ! »

_Voilà que Giréléna se sent obligée de me prévenir. Je n'ai rien demandé à la femme-Giratina ! Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ses conseils ! Je suis sûr que j'aurai pu le deviner tout seul, sans même me poser de questions !_

« Vous n'êtes pas prêt pour affronter la déesse Harsia. »

« Ce n'est pas à une autre personne d'en décider. Je suis le seul à qui doit vouloir ça ou non ! Compris ? Je suis le seul ! Personne d'autre ne décidera à ma place ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous emportez aussi inutilement ? Pensez-vous vraiment que cela vous mènera quelque part ? Que de vouloir me combattre et m'affronter tout en sachant pertinemment que vous n'arriverez pas à m'atteindre ? »

_Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je m'en contrefous ! J'irai la combattre ! Jusqu'au bout ! Sans même jamais m'interrompre ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je ne veux pas de ça !_

« Nev, tu n'as aucune chance de la vaincre. Surtout dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel tu es. Ca serait beaucoup trop risqué. Il faut que tu recules. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Rygagagi. Surtout si je ne suis qu'un objet que vous utilisez pour abattre Harsia. Laisse-moi me débrouiller seul ! »

_Je sais particulièrement que ce combat est perdu d'avance ! Je l'ai compris bien assez tôt ! On n'a pas besoin de me le dire ! Je sais juste que je suis foutu ! Et dire que j'ai voulu m'en occuper seul. Maintenant que c'est fait, je ne vais pas reculer._

« Nev, tu commets une grave erreur. Laisse-moi m'en occuper. »

« Rygagagi, tu restes en moi et tu ne bouges plus. Je ne veux rien entendre venant de toi ou des autres. Vous ne vous êtes pas gênées pour m'en faire baver non ? Alors maintenant, tu la boucles et tu me laisses faire, voilà tout ! Compris ? »

« Si tu survis, je te promets que ce que je te réserve avec mes sœurs, tu le regretteras amèrement toute ta vie … et toutes tes futures vies. »

« Si je suis sensé avoir peur ,tu te trompes lourdement. Il va falloir en faire bien plus ! »

« Ne commence pas à m'agacer, Nev. »

_Voilà que Rygagagi veut se montrer menaçante. Dommage pour elle, il en faut beaucoup plus pour réussir à m'impressionner. Elle a voulut faire la maline, elle a perdu. Je ne suis pas comme ça, je m'engueule mais qu'importe ! Je ne suis pas là pour avoir une amitié avec elle ! De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'elles me considèrent comme tel._

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, Nev. Je ne pourrai pas me répéter plusieurs fois non plus. »

« Alors ne parles pas. Cela m'insupporte de plus en plus. Depuis deux jours, tout dégénère à une vitesse folle. J'ai juste l'impression que tout s'écroule autour de moi et comment est-ce que je dois prendre tout ça ? Bien ? Tu es sûre ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Mais tu te déconcentres. Tu n'as pas remarqué que cette femme-pokémon ne t'a pas encore attaqué alors qu'elle le pourrait ? »

_Oui, je l'ai remarqué. Je ne suis pas stupide. Elle sait qu'elle peut s'amuser avec moi. Je n'ai plus la puissance de Dyrkri. Sur quoi dois-je compter alors à part moi-même ? Qui ?_

_Moi et moi seul, non ? C'est comme ça et pas autrement. La femme-pokémon aux yeux dorés est face à moi. Ce qui la recouvrait tombe au sol, dévoilant alors sa tenue. Elle porte un top de couleur vert, masquant de belles formes mais non exagérées. D'ailleurs, le bas n'est pas caché et je descend, remarquant une jupe mais aussi de belles jambes. Où est-ce qu'elle est une femme-pokémon ? _

« Nev ? Vous êtes prêt ? Je ne retiendrai pas mon ultime coup contre vous. »

_Son ultime coup ? Est-ce une blague des plus douteuses à mon encontre ? Non, elle est plus que sérieuse dans ses propos. Elle veut vraiment utiliser ça contre moi. Je me prépare à me défendre mais ce n'est qu'une seule baffe qui vient me claquer._

« Je reviendrai plus tard par rapport à cela. Rygagagi, tu peux arrêter tes semblants de menace. Sache que le temps que tu te concentres, tu seras déjà morte. »

« Hein ? Mais ? Cette baffe ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » _demande-je, éberlué par le coup. Ça fait un peu mal quand même mais ce n'est pas ça le problème !_

« Que tu ne mérites pas plus venant de moi, voilà tout, Nev. » _me tutoie t-elle, me fixant de ses yeux dorés. _« Je ne suis pas venue pour te tuer mais t'évaluer. Je pense que ce combat contre Graudan n'était au final que de la chance, comme ce qu'elle avait dit face à la déesse Harsia. Maintenant que j'en ai la confirmation, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps. »

« HEY ! Ne me considérez pas aussi faible que ça ! Et je ne connais même pas votre nom ! »

« Mon nom importe peu. Si tu bats Kyourge, alors, je me présenterai face à toi. Je suis le dernier rempart qui t'opposera à la déesse Harsia. »

« Puisqu'il en est ainsi. Vous pouvez partir. »

_Elle hausse un sourcil, amusée par mes paroles mais je ne suis pas vraiment là pour trouver cela drôle, pas du tout même. Je ne suis pas de ce genre, il ne faut pas croire. Ele s'éloigne, sans chercher à converser avec moi._

« Nev ! NEV ! » _hurle la voix de Giréléna ainsi que celles des autres femmes-pokémon alors que celle aux cheveux verts est partie de ma vue en un clin d'oeil. Bien entendu … c'est normal et logique. Elle peut se déplacer à une vitesse folle, la rendant invisible à mes yeux. Rien que ça, bien entendu. Je ne suis même pas surpris ou dépité en fin de compte._

« Nev ! Je t'ai posé une question ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

_Je me tourne vers Giréléna et l'observe longuement. Comment est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller pour elle ? Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'écroule dans ses bras. C'est à peine si j'ai encore conscience._

« Maman ! Papa va pas bien du tout ! Papa, il pleure du front ! Il pleure du visage ! » _s'écrit Gilitée, inquiète et soucieuse de mon état. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire, je ne vais pas si mal que ça, je ne vais pas si mal … il ne faut pas trop s'en faire … oui. Je ne vais pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ? J'en ai juste assez de toute cette histoire, comme d'habitude._

_Lorsque je me réveille, je vois que je suis allongé tout simplement dans la tente, rien que ça. Et je vois aussi Giréléna qui m'observe, de façon très proche … elle pourrait un peu reculer non ? C'est quand même très près, un peu trop à mon goût._

« Giréléna ? Est-ce que tu pourrais te pousser ? »

« Ne... Nev ? Tu es réveillé ? Pfiou, enfin ! Tu exagères quand même beaucoup ! Dormir de la sorte après t'être évanoui, tu as un culot monstre. »

« Je le sais, je le sais … pourquoi suis-je dans ma tente ? Où est-ce que nous sommes ? »

« Quelque part, je ne sais pas exactement mais nous ne sommes pas proches d'une ville. Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement, Nev ? Tu t'énerves et t'emportes trop facilement depuis que Dyrkri n'est plus là. Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait de mon genre hein ? En quoi est-ce que ça la concerne ? Je me renfrogne sur moi-même, lui tournant le dos bien que je ne me sens pas plus vexé que ça. Bon, en fin de compte, je ne suis pas vraiment aidé de toute façon._

« Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Je comprends parfaitement ça. Néanmoins, n'ignore pas ta fille, s'il te plait. Ca n'arrangera en rien le tout, d'accord ? »

« Je le sais, je le sais. Je ne veux pas l'ignorer, ce n'est pas mon genre. J'ai juste besoin d'être seul ces derniers jours, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ce n'est pas si dramatique non ? »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Ce n'est pas si dramatique si tu meures. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait folle de joie de savoir que son père est mort. »

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ? Puisque je n'ai été qu'un outil sexuel pour que tu aies une descendance, Giréléna ? »

_Elle bloque sur ma phrase. Elle ne dit plus rien du tout. Elle tente d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sort. Elle détourne la tête, tend les bras et me soulève. Sa queue s'enroule autour de mon être avant qu'elle ne loge ma tête contre sa poitrine._

« Fermes-la un peu, tu me fatigues, Nev. Si t'as décidé de haïr le monde entier, tant mieux ou bien tant pis mais évite de faire souffrir ta fille. »

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Giréléna. Après tout, pendant deux ans, tu te fichais complètement de savoir comment j'allais non ? Puisque tu l'as élevée seule. »

« C'est pas aussi simple que ça, tu t'imaignes cinquante mille trucs, Nev ! Purée, comment est-ce que je dois le dire pour que tu le comprennes ? »

« Avec des mots simples, tu devrais essayer. »

« Tu n'as qu'à répondre toi-même à cette question puisque tu es si malin ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai à le dire, et puis quoi encore hein ? Tu n'as qu'à le deviner ! Er zut, tu sais pas te contenter de ce que tu as, tu fais chier, Nev ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas eu un enfant … avec n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, est-ce que tu savais qui j'étais avant même de me rencontrer ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Comment j'aurai pu deviner tout ça ? Je sais toujours pas ce que tu es exactement! J'ai quelques doutes mais ça s'arrête là ! »

« Alors, tu l'as fait avec moi pour quelle raison exactement ? »

« Car j'en avais envie. Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais dire toi ?! »

_Je sais pas, je me soulagé un peu, je crois bien. Je pousse un profond soupir et reste calfeutré contre elle. Je crois que j'en ait besoin. J'ai besoin de rester logé contre elle et de ne penser à plus rien du tout. Besoin de sommeil, besoin de dormir, besoin de tout._

« Maman, je peux venir, dis ? Papa va mieux ? »

_Une petite ombre rentre sa tête à l'intérieur de la tente, laissant paraître ensuite le reste du corps. Elle observe la femme-Giratina qui enlace le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Elle a les joues rougies avant de dire à sa fille :_

« Tu peux venir. Je crois bien que ton père a besoin d'un gros sommeil. Tu peux venir aussi, si tu en as envie, Gilitée. J'ai de la place pour toi. »

« Euh, non, non, maman, je vais te laisser seule avec Papa, ça sera mieux. Je vais aller jouer avec Titonée, Niny et Migacirpy ! Je leur dirai que tu dors aussi, maman ! »-

« Comme tu veux, Gilitée. Merci pour tout ma puce. »

_La jeune fille-Giratina disparaît hors de la tente alors que Giréléna observe le jeune homme dans ses bras. Elle le presque un peu plus contre elle avant de marmonner :_

« Quand même, quel problème tu nous fais, Nev, hein ? Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? »

_Aucune réponse de sa part, elle s'en doute. Elle regarde à gauche, elle regarde à droite. Bon, dans une tente, toute façon, personne ne la verrait. Elle vérifie quand même derrière elle puis remonte la couverture sur son corps mais aussi celui du jeune homme._

« Puisque tu as besoin de sommeil, tu ne vois aucun problème à ce que je t'offre mon corps pour te réchauffer non ? Tu ne devrais même pas t'en plaindre, je dirai. »

_Et puis quoi encore ? Il a de la chance qu'elle lui propose ça. Elle ne le fait pas pour n'importe qui ! Elle vérifie toujours les alentours avant de s'engouffrer sous la couverture, avec lui. Elle se frotte bien contre son corps, appréciant ce contact charnel._

« Rrrrr … Ca, c'est du tout bon. »

_Si des personnes l'écoutaient en ce moment précis, elle était sûre qu'elle passerait pour une folle. Néanmoins comme ce n'est pas le cas, elle en a bien rien à faire. Nev dort, tout le monde est hors de la tente. Elle est seule avec lui et c'est juste ça qui l'intéresse._


	16. Chapitre 15 : Sans rien

**Chapitre 15 : Sans rien**

« Nev ? Je t'avais promis que nous nous occuperions de toi. »

_Rygagagi ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces idioties. Je pousse un léger soupir en regardant devant moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elles me veulent ? En fait, où est-ce que je suis ? Les trois filles et la jeune femme m'observent toutes les quatre, une aura se formant autour d'elles. Une aura ténébreuse, terrifiante et inquiétante._

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites exactement toutes les quatre ? »

« Tu ne voulais pas nous écouter. Nous allons alors te découper en morceaux et te reconstruire, non ? De toute façon, tu as l'habitude de mourir. Et puis, tu n'es qu'un simple outil. Lorsqu'il est usagé et inutile, il est alors normal de le jeter et de le remplacer non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez toutes les quatre ? Rygagagi ! Pourquoi tes sœurs ne parlent pas ? Et c'est quoi cette blague ? Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! »

« Tu ne peux rien faire plutôt, Nev. Tu es paralysé. Viens par là. »

_Je ne crois pas ça ! Elles ne m'auront pas ! Elles n'ont même pas envie de coucher avec moi ! Je sens cette aura meurtrière qui se forme autour d'elles ! Elles veulent vraiment me tuer ! J'en suis certain ! Je n'irais pas me faire tuer ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Je pousse un hurlement et je me réveille en sursaut. Giréléna ouvre aussitôt ses yeux, son visage collé au mien, me regardant de ses yeux saphir. Elle me demande :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nev ? Tu cries comme ça ? Tu as vu l'heure ? »

« Rygagagi ? Et les autres ? Où elles sont ? Elles ne veulent pas me tuer ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes donc là ? Te tuer ? Tu ...mais tu es en sueur ? Bon, attends un peu quand même, toi. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. »

« Je vais très bien ! Ne t'en fait donc pas pour moi et ... »

« Est-ce que je dois te croire, Nev ? Viens par là. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Je ne veux pas avoir du sexe, je ne veux pas de ça et … hein ? Elle me garde encore contre elle. Comme la dernière fois, comme il y a peu. Ma tête est logée contre sa poitrine, toujours recouverte par cette chemise de nuit._

« Voilà. Ne bouge plus et reposes-toi, d'accord ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Giréléna ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe hein ? Il se passe quoi ? »

« Juste un petit souci existanciel, ça arrive à tout le monde. Pourquoi je suis né ? Pourquoi est-ce que je vis ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ci ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Tant de questions sans pour autant avoir les réponses. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle, Giréléna ! Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes-pokémon sont comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que les humains aussi ? Je sais bien que vous devez vous montrer fortes pour que les humains ne profitent pas de vous et inversement mais … mais … moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec toi, Nev ? Tu n'es pas différent, non ? »

« Je le suis. Je le sais parfaitement que je le suis. Pourquoi est-ce que Dyrkri voudrait de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que la déesse Harsia veut me tuer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je possède ces pouvoirs ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment humain ? Est-ce que tu le savais ? Est-ce que tu en as profité ? Est-ce que tu voulais juste t'amuser avec moi ? Est-ce que ... »

« Tu parles beaucoup trop, Nev. Dans ces moments-là, je sais comment te faire taire. »

_Et comment ça ? Je suis en train de parler à sa poitrine. C'est risible et pathétique de ma part, je le sais parfaitement mais bon … il en est ainsi et pas autrement. Je soupire et sanglote à moitié mais elle relève mon visage avec ses mains, me fixant de ses yeux bleus._

« Ferme les yeux, d'accord ? Et ne t'avise surtout pas de les ouvrir. »

_Je m'exécute, tremblant de tout mon corps. Dyrkri n'est plus là, je ne vois plus rien. Est-ce qu'elle compte vraiment faire ce que je pense ? Je ne sais pas si je dois l'accepter. Est-ce que je dois l'accepter ou le refuser ? Et puis, je crois que mes doutes s'envolent puisque je sens son souffle chaud près du mien. Elle va vraiment le faire non ? Elle va ? Quelque chose se pose sur mes lèvres brièvement, ce n'est qu'un moment éphémère, vague, inexistant puis son crâne percute le mien, me faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur._

« Voilà comment je résoud les problèmes des autres. Un bon coup de boule ! »

« AIE ! Mais ça fait mal ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça? Je peux le savoir ? »

« Car tu m'as réveillée en pleine nuit alors que je dormais paisiblement ! Voilà pourquoi ! Tu as d'autres questions ou tu comptes dormir ? »

« Je me doutais bien que ça ne servirait à rien de discuter avec toi. Comme si tu étais de bon conseil. Ça se saurait si c'était le cas. »

_Je marmonne cela dans ma barbe, ne disant plus rien d'autre alors que je reste logé contre son corps. Je m'installe bien et referme mes yeux, cherchant à retrouver ce sommeil que j'ai perdu. Je n'y arrive pas du tout et Giréléna commence à chantonner, ne disant aucune parole, suivant juste un rythme doux qu'elle murmure entre ses lèvres. Elle me caresse le dos et mes cheveux de ses doigts fins tandis que je me sens soulagé._

_Je n'arrve pas tout de suite à dormir et quelques minutes plus tard, ma respiration se fait un peu plus lourde. Je sens que ce n'est qu'une question d'instant. Qu'après cela, je plongerai dans le sommeil. Quelque chose se pose sur mon front. La même douceur que sur mes lèvres auparavant. Les mains cessent de me caresser le dos et les cheveux en même temps que le petit chantonnement s'arrête. Je n'entend plus que la respirations de Giréléna au moment où elle me souhaite de bien dormir et qu'elle veillera sur moi, même si je devais tout perdre. Je … me sens si bien maintenant. Je crois que je vais dormir sans même me poser de question maintenant. Cela me fera le plus grand bien visiblement. Dodo … l'enfant do._

_Le lendemain, je sais que je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar. C'était même tout le contraire. Je me suis imaginé une vie paisible, loin d'Harsia et de tout le reste. Mais cette vie n'aurait pas été faite en solitaire. J'aurai eu Giréléna à mes côtés et Gilitée aussi. Lorsque je me réveille, les lèvres de Giréléna sont si proches des miennes._

« Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne pourrai pas le faire une autre fois. »

_Voilà, mes lèvres sont sur les siennes. Pour la première fois, j'y goûte et je les savoure. Elles sont délicieuses, je m'en délecte et je n'ai pas envie de les quitter. Mais il faut éviter de trop en faire, je ne dois pas exagérer sinon …_

_Voilà, c'est fait. J'ai retiré mes lèvres et je me demande si je n'ai pas profité de la situation. Est-ce que Giréléna a peut-être trouvé quelqu'un d'autre entre temps ? Et entre nous, je me dis que nous ne sommes jamais embrassés, même pendant l'acte, enfin ma première fois. Enfin, la sienne aussi, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre._

« Hmmm, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était quoi ? »

« Rien du tout, Giréléna, rien du tout. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui mais c'est bizarre. J'ai eut du mal à respirer, c'est ce qui m'a réveillé. Enfin, hmmm, tu en profiterais pas un peu, Nev ? En restant contre moi alors que tu es réveillé ? »

« Évites donc de dire des sottises, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça. J'attends que tu sois bien debout et ensuite, je te demanderai de me libérer, d'accord ? »

« Pas avant que tu me dises si ça va mieux par rapport à cette nuit. »

« Ca va mieux, ça va beaucoup mieux. » _marmonne-je, encore un peu gêné. J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler mais surtout, il faut que je discute avec Rygagagi et ses sœurs._

« Est-ce grâce à moi que tu vas mieux, Nev ? » _me dit-elle sur un petit ton mutin._

« Bien sûr que oui. Qui voudrais-tu que ça se soit d'autre hein ? Réfléchis un petit peu, Giréléna. Tu es la seule que je connaisse actuellement dans cette tente et ... »

« Tu es bien sincère ce matin. Ce n'est vraiment pas déplaisant. Nev ? Tu veux rester un peu plus longtemps dans mes bras ? Considères ça comme une récompense pour m'avoir dit la vérité. Tu n'auras pas d'autres occasions. »

« Est-ce que j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir ? »

« Une dizaine de secondes tout au plus. Dix … neuf … huit … sept ... »

« Pff, tu connais ma réponse de toute façon. »

_Elle s'apprête à me libérer mais je reste logé contre ses seins. Après ce que j'ai fait de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment à me mentir sur le coup. Je me sens désespérément seul. Alors bon, je ne devrai avoir aucune réticence à ça. Aucune, oui._

_Lorsque je sors de la tente, je sais que je suis rouge aux joues mais Giréléna l'est encore plus. Elle est focalisée sur mon visage mais surtout sur mes lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ? J'espère vraiment que non. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ne pas être repéré, ce n'est pas que pour maintenant, ça soit déjà trop tard. Je ne veux vraiment pas ça !_

« Coucou maman, coucou papa. Est-ce que vous avez bien dormi ? Papa ? Tu vas mieux ? »

_J'ai encore mes pouvoirs. Je peux encore vaincre cette femme-pokémon. Je peux aussi vaincre Kyouge. Je peux toutes les vaincre si je le désire. Je peux y arriver. Je réceptionne la petite fille-Giratina dans mes bras avant de lui répondre :_

« Bien entendu. Je vais bien mieux. Tu peux remercier ta mère pour ça. »

_Elle écarquilla les yeux puis se tourne vers Giréléna. Celle-ci n'ose pas regarder sa propre fille qui lui demande aussitôt avec entrain :_

« Maman, maman, c'est vrai ? C'est bien toi qui a soigné papa ? Tu as fait comment ? »

« J'ai juste veillé sur lui, Gilitée. Rien de plus. Mais oui, papa va bien mieux. Par contre, il faudra qu'il dorme encore une nuit voire deux avec moi. »

« D'accord, maman. Je comprends. Comme ça, papa, il ira vraiment encore mieux. »

_Si seulement il suffisait que je dorme avec Giréléna pour que ça se fasse ainsi. Mais bon, une telle candeur de la part de Gilitée ne me surprend pas et j'en souris._

« Ne t'en fait pas, papa ne posera plus jamais aucun problème, je te le jure, ma petite puce. »

« Si tu me le promets alors ça va beaucoup mieux papa, je m'inquiète pas alors ! »

« Hahaha, je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, Gilitée à ce sujet. Bon, aujourd'hui, nous avons encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, je tiens à le signaler. »

« Ah bon ? Comme quoi, Nev ? » _me demande finalement Niny. Je ne l'entend presque plus depuis qu'elles ont arrêté de se focaliser sur moi._

« On part trouver Kyougre et je m'en occuperai alors de son cas une bonne fois pour toutes, voilà tout. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

« Ce n'est pas très dangereux ? Il faut quand même faire attention. Et surtout, est-ce que tu vas mieux par rapport à tes pouvoirs ? Hier, tu étais totalement différent. »

« Je vais surement devoir compter sur vous pour retrouver un peu de force. Il va falloir que je m'entraîne ou que je fasse quelque chose par rapport à mon pendentif. »

« C'est tant mieux si tu te concentres dessus, oui ! Et puis, tu sais bien que tu pourras avoir toute l'aide que tu veux non ? » _me dit Migacirpy, un sourire aux lèvres. Les femmes-pokémon semblent aller mieux après un rapide coup d'oeil vers leur direction. BON ! Tant mieux en un sens, je ne peux qu'apprécier cela. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant._

_C'est à moi de faire des efforts. D'abord Kyourge, ensuite cette femme-pokémon aux cheveux verts puis enfin Harsia. Si j'établis un tel ordre, je pourrai alors y arriver, j'en suis certain ! Il faut juste que j'arrive à croire en mes capacités._

« Rygagagi ? Est-ce que … le pendentif est réparable ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Et par tes propres mains si nécessaire. Tu en as la capacité. Est-ce vraiment cela que tu veux me demander ? Voire nous demander ? »

« Pas seulement mais … je pense que ça peut attendre plus tard. »

« Non, je préfère que tu me le dises maintenant. Mes sœurs écoutent aussi. Parles donc. »

« J'ai rêvé que vous alliez me trahir et chercher à me tuer. C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que nous le ferions, Nev ? » _me demande Rygagagi avec une neutralité absolu, aucun changement dans sa voix._

« Non, pas du tout … mais avec l'insécurité de ces derniers jours, je crois que j'ai fait de sacrés cauchemars si je peux me permettre de le dire. »

« Alors cela va bien. C'est mieux que ça soit de nous que tu cauchemardes plutôt que de Giréléna ou les autres non ? D'ailleurs, tu n'as jamais cauchemardé à ce sujet ? »

« Par rapport à Giréléna ou les autres ? Non, jamais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait m'arriver. Il y aurait quelque chose de spécifique ou quoi ? »

« Tout simplement que tu leur fais une confiance aveugle, même à Giréléna. »

_L'intéressée préfère ne pas répondre à la remarque de Rygagagi. Je fais de même. Je n'ai pas envisagé le cauchemar de cette façon, pas du tout. Je ne peux qu'espérer que ça ne se reproduise pas demain. Enfin, si Giréléna me refait le traitement comme ce matin, je n'ai pas de quoi être vraiment inquiet, je devrai dormir comme un bébé._

« Bon, parlons plutôt de ton pendentif. J'ai bien différentes façons de le réparer mais qu'importe la méthode utilisée, cela risque de te fatiguer d'une façon trop importante pour que l'on puisse l'ignorer. La seule chose que je peux te conseiller, c'est tout simplement d'en finir d'abord avec Kyourge, sans ton arme, pour apprendre à encore mieux manipuler tes propres pouvoirs. Dyrkri n'était plus là, tu ne peux pas compter sur elle. »

« Je le sais mais … mes propres pouvoirs ? »

« Allon bon, Nev. Tu ne t'en doutais pas ? Tu es un homme-pokémon, l'unique, d'ailleurs. »

_Hein que quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là ? Je me doutais bien que c'était étrange que j'ai des pouvoirs mais d'où ils provenaient ? Hein ? Je me demande si j'ai bien entendu ou non. Un homme-pokémon ? Qui ? Moi ? Giréléna me regarde d'une telle façon que je pourrai lire sur son visage « Dans le fond, cela ne faisait aucun doute. ». Je sais bien que j'étais spécial mais pas à ce point ! Je suis … un homme-pokémon ? Comme Giréléna et les autres ?_


	17. Chapitre 16 : Envie de meurtre

**Chapitre 16 : Envie de meurtre**

« Est-ce que tu veux bien répéter ? »

_Mais qu'importe, elle me dit toujours la même chose. Les heures sont passées tandis que je suis couché dans la tente, tourmenté par tout ça. J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir. Je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à dormir. Le lendemain matin, je sais que j'ai une sale tête, malheureusement. Je ne veux pas les embêter avec ça._

_Un homme-pokémon ? Moi ? Est-ce que tous les héros le sont ? Est-ce différent pour moi ? Je ne sais pas du tout, je suis plus que perdu à cause de tout ça. Je suis un homme-pokémon. Un homme-pokémon. Ca existe vraiment ça ? C'est ça ? Je suis ainsi ? _

« Nev ? Arrête de te tourmenter à ce sujet. »

_Giréléna peut bien parler ! Elle peut me parler mais ça ne change rien à la situation ! Rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire hein ? Je dois faire quoi ? Je suis plus que perdu, moi ! Elle reprend avec lenteur, me disant d'une voix douce :_

« Que tu sois un homme-pokémon ne change rien à ce que tu fus auparavant. Tu es toujours le même, non ? Tu te trouves si différent maintenant ? C'est vrai ? »

« Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Je sais bien que je reste Nev mais … je suis un homme-pokémon. »

« Et alors ? Je suis une femme-pokémon. Gilitée sera donc la première fille-pokémon issue de deux parents-pokémon. Rien de si étonnant non ? Enfin, plutôt le contraire. C'est très étonnant et ça la rend encore plus unique ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle tente de faire ? De me réconforter ? Je ne dis pas non, je suis loin de ça. Mais quand même, en même temps, enfin bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre du fait qu'elle veuille bien me réconforter. Je lui murmure :_

« Je ne devrais pas penser à ça. Je veux juste m'occuper de Kyourge. On verra ça plus tard. »

« Tu fais bien. De toute façon, je suis là. Les autres aussi si vraiment tu as un souci. »

_Mouais, je ne suis pas franchement convaincu par la pertinence de ses paroles mais je ne vais pas la bouder. Elle tente réellement de me réconforter. Je lui prend la main et la serre doucement entre les miennes avant de dire d'une voix lente :_

« Ne te préoccupe pas de tout ça. C'est mieux. On verra quand tout sera terminé. »

« Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, là, pour l'heure, on ne peut rien y faire. On peut juste patienter et regarder tout ce qui se passe, non ? »

_J'hausse les épaules et je lui fais un petit sourire. Je vois que Gilitée n'a pas pris la parole, inquiète pour moi. Je la regarde et la prend dans mes bras, lui disant que papa est comme elle. Elle me fait un grand sourire, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre tout ce qui se passe. Mais bon, elle n'a pas à se préoccuper de tout ça. C'est moi qui m'en charge et personne d'autre ! Hahaha ! Est-ce que j'arrive un peu à la rassurer ? Je n'en suis pas certain._

« Nev ? Tu n'as jamais été fort dans un domaine. Tu as toujours été doué pour la diversité. C'est ce qui te rend si unique et appréciable. »

_Je cligne des yeux, regardant autour de moi. J'ai cru entendre la voix de Dyrkri. Je sais qu'elle me manque mais pas quand même au point de la voir n'importe où non ? Je crois que le choc émotionnel joue sur ma santé mentale._

« Où est-ce qu'il faut se rendre maintenant, Nev ? »

« Ce n'est pas bien difficile. Regarde donc. »

_Je désigne un cataclysme au loin. Oui, je peux parler de cataclysme en vue des vagues gigantesques que je peux voir. Malgré la distance, elles sont visible, ce qui veut dire que leur hauteur est tout simplement démentielle. Est-ce que Kyourge n'exagérerait pas un peu ? Je ne dois pas me préoccuper de ça mais surtout trouver un moyen de battre Kyourge. Je pousse un léger soupir avant de dire qu'il faut avancer._

_Nous arrivons jusqu'à une petite ville portuaire. C'est donc ça qui m'attends, n'est-ce pas ? Je regarde devant moi, les gigantesques vagues en face de nous. Les citoyens et les femmes-pokémon tentent de fuir, certains tentent d'aider et tout le reste mais bon, pas de soucis._

« Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi, Géréci ? »

« OUIIIIIIIIII ! On y va tout de suite ! On gèle tout tout tout ? »

« Oui mais avant … QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE POUSSE ET SORTE DE L'EAU ! JE M'ADRESSE SURTOUT AUX FEMMES-POKEMON DE LA VILLE ! »

_Je me doute que certaines ne vont pas m'écouter mais en même temps, s'il le faut, j'irai dégeler tout ça plus tard ! Du genre quand Kyourge sera complètement mise hors d'état de nuire, ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver si je ne me dépêche pas._

_Mais voilà, je tends tout simplement la main en direction des vagues et je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout me semble bien plus naturel maintenant. L'eau se gèle subitement, sur sa globalité. C'est aussi simple que ça en fait ?_

« Qui a fait ça ? QUI A PUT FAIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE ?! Et celles qui ont décidé de venir ravager cette ville aussi ? Gelées ? »

_Cette voix, je ne l'ai entendue que très rarement mais je n'ai aucun mal à la reconnaître. Kyourge est là, je le sais, je le sens et … Le sol tremble subitement alors qu'une entité s'est écrasée devant mes yeux. Je dis aussitôt :_

« Gilitée, recule donc. Ne reste pas trop loin de Titonée et des autres, d'accord ? On ne sait pas qui risquerait de se trouver dans les autres ruelles. »

« D'accord, papa ! Mais mais mais … quand est-ce que je pourrai vous aider ? »

« D'ici quelques années mais pas maintenant, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour ça ! »

_D'ici quelques années ? Je n'aurai pas la patience que cela dure aussi longtemps. Je me chargerai d'éliminer Harsia dans les semaines qui viennent. Mais pour le moment, je fixe Kyourge qui se redresse. Elle est aussi imposante que sa consoeur._

« Nev. Le héros qui a réussi à battre cette faible de Graudan. »

« Elle n'était pas si faible que ça. Elle a eut quelques soucis avec cette folle de Ganasia mais sinon, elle aurait été bien plus difficile à affronter. »

« HAHAHAHA ! Oh bon sang, vous vous êtes donnés le mot, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a prétendu exactement la même chose. Quel ennemi ose dire du bien de son adversaire ? »

« Celui qui estime que tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Je ne suis pas forcément votre ennemi mortel mais si vous m'y forcez, je n'aurai aucun regret et je n'hésiterai pas alors à utiliser la force pour arriver à mes fins. Vous êtes prête ? »

_Je me dois de la vouvoyer car elle est une adversaire aussi forte voire plus que Graudan. Je pense juste que c'est la méthode pour la battre qui diffère de l'autre. Je me tourne vers Giréléna et les autres, leur disant :_

« On fait comme pour Graudan, d'accord ? Sauf que cette fois-ci, pas de Ganasia pour nous déranger donc on y va toutes. »

« Tu serais donc prêt à sacrifier ces femmes-pokémon pour espérer me battre ? »

_Kyourge tente la manipulation mentale ? C'est pathétique de sa part. Ca ne marchera pas comme ça. Je sais parfaitement que Titonée, Niny et Migacirpy sont capables de tenir tête à cette femme-pokémon mais surtout de reculer si elles sont trop blessées. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, elles sont fortes, très fortes ! Qu'importe ce que cette femme-pokémon tente de me dire. Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier !_

_Comme si c'était aussi simple. Mais bon, elles ne me répondent pas et hochent juste la tête pour me dire qu'elles ont parfaitement compris mon message. Tant mieux, on va pouvoir y aller alors. Je n'ai pas à retenir mes coups._

_Alors que je me déplace en direction de Kyourge, je me retrouve soudainement projeté sur les ruines d'une maison. Je tente encore de saisir ce qui vient de se passer mais Rygagagi me ramène rapidement à la réalité, me disant :_

« Pouvoirs psychiques, Nev ! Tu n'as rien put faire puisque Dyrkri n'est plus là ! »

« Pouvoirs psychiques ? Il n'y a qu'une personne qui est capable de faire ça. Enfin, de réussir à pouvoir me projeter de la sorte. »

_Je ne veux pas y croire mais elle serai déjà de retour ? Je cligne des yeux, cherchant à retrouver mes cinq sens avant de regarder autour de moi. Rien du tout ? Je lève les yeux et je peux finalement l'apercevoir. Tyaunev est dans les airs mais sans son masque habituel de neutralité. Non, elle me regarde avec rage et colère. Elle me hait, n'est-ce pas ? Elle me hait de tout son cœur, je crois bien. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_

« Père … vous voilà donc. Nous nous retrouvons. »

« Disons plutôt que tu cherchais à me revoir, non ? Et tu as retrouvé ta forme d'auparavant, je suis un peu soulagé quand même, je le reconnais. »

« Père ? Je suis lasse de tout cela. La déesse Harsia n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions, personne n'a jamais voulu me dire ce que je voulais. J'en ai assez. Je veux que l'on en termine une bonne fois pour toutes, vous et moi. »

« Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu racontes, Tyaunev. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là exactement hein ? » _demande-je, espérant que les autres ne sont pas trop inquiètes. Normalements, elles sont déjà prises dans le combat._

« Vous êtes mon père et rien d'autre. Vous êtes la seule personne rattachée à moi. Le reste importe peu. Je ne m'y attacherai pas. Je veux juste éradiquer toute présence autour de vous, pour briser toutes vos relations. Une seule suffit : la mienne. Vous n'avez pas besoin du reste. Vous ne croyez pas, père ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Qu'il faut que tu arrêtes ça, maintenant. Il n'y aura bientôt plus de retour en arrière. »

« Père ? Vous me semblez si différent. Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? Je veux juste tuer quiconque se placera entre vous et moi. »

« Tu entends quand même ce que tu dis ? Je voulais te révéler quelque chose mais ... »

« Père, vous êtes un homme-pokémon. J'ai vraiment un père exceptionnel. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai alors le partager ? Pourquoi devrais-je le prêter ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question de prêt ou non. Mais visiblement, tu peux lire dans mes pensées et tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas ça, non ? »

« NEV ! Est-ce que tu es là ? Nev ! » _crie Titonée. Elle peut me retrouver grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques. Le souci, c'est Tyaunev. C'est un gros problème._

« Encore une intruse. Je vais m'en occuper dès maintenant. »

_Tyaunev disparaît devant moi alors que Titonée apparaît. Elle a juste le temps de me regarder, soucieuse et inquiète qu'une rafale psychique tente de l'atteindre. Mais elle se téléporte avec moi, m'extrayant des gravats avant de dire :_

« Je ne m'attendais à une telle attaque. C'est ce que je devrais dire ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu as su, Titonée ? C'était plus que dangereux ! »

« Disons que pour une femme-pokémon psychique, laisser s'échapper autant de haine permet de repérer très facilement sa personne. Je peux lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Le souci, c'est que si je fais ça, je risque de ne pas m'en sortir. »

« C'est si dangereux que ça? Et les autres ? Elles vont comment ? »

_Est-ce qu'elles se battent ? Titonée me répond que oui tandis que Tyaunev se retrouve derrière elle, les deux mains au niveau de sa tête. Qu'est-ce que ? ELLE NE VA PAS FAIRE CA ! Titonée se téléporte une nouvelle fois avant de me dire :_

« Je vais me charger d'elle ! Je t'emmène chez les autres ! »

_Hein quoi ? Et j'ai le droit de donner mon avis sur le fait que c'est complètement fou et aberrant de réagir de la sorte ? Non non ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Il en est hors de question ! Ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça ! Je n'en ait pas la moindre envie ! Puis quoi encore ? STOP ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire !_

_Mais je n'ai pas le droit de donner mon avis hein ? Car lorsque je retrouver à peu près conscience, la seule chose que je peux voir, c'est le fait que je n'ai plus grand chose maintenant. Je suis juste devant Kyourge mais surtout aux côtés de Giréléna, Migacirpy et Niny. Gilitée est cachée derrière un mur mais ne bouge pas, regardant juste ce qui se passe._

« Te voilà de retour ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Nev ? » _me demande Niny, inquiète._

« Un problème assez grave. Tyaunev est là … et il semblerait que Titonée veut s'en occuper. Il faut que l'on se dépêche d'en terminer avec Kyourge pour aller l'aider car Titonée n'arrivera pas à la battre. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. »

« Si seulement tu pouvais te montrer plus rassurant et ... »

« HEY ! VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE NE VOUS ENTENDS PAS ?! Cette Tyaunev est une vraie plaie ! De là à croire qu'elle est plus importante que moi ? Plus puissante ? Et puis quoi encore ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS MARCHER SUR LES PIEDS ! »

_Et voilà que j'ai énervé Kyourge. Je suis vraiment pas en bonnes relations avec les femmes aujourd'hui, on dirait bien. Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle chose. Je pousse un petit soupir avant de répondre à la femme-Kyogre :_

« Simplement que oui, je considère Tyaunev plus importante que toi. »

« Hahaha ! C'est vrai qu'il s'agit de ta fille, crée de toutes pièces par la déesse Harsia. »

« C'est l'une des raisons, oui. Mais si tu as le temps de parler, viens donc te battre. »

« Oh mais je n'attends que ça ! Je ne voulais pas commencer avant que tu ne reviennes ! De plus, avec une personne en moins dans ta troupe, tu dois te sentir bien moins imposant maintenant, non ? Hahahaha ! »

_Je n'ai pas vraiment envisagé la chose de ce point de vue mais peut-être ? Sans Titonée, je n'aurai plus de pouvoirs psychiques à mes côtés … mais moi-même, je sais que je suis capable d'en produire. Je le sens parfaitement depuis que Dyrkri n'est plus là._

_Ma seule préoccupation n'est pas de savoir comment battre Kyourge mais combien de temps est-ce que Titonée tiendra face à Tyaunev. Car oui, si cette dernière décide de modifier son corps comme auparavant, autant dire que je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Titonée._


	18. Chapitre 17 : Seule contre toutes

**Chapitre 17 : Seule contre toutes**

« Venez donc par là, que je vous montre qui est la patronne ! »

_Kyourge a vraiment le même caractère que sa semblable volcanique. Elle est vaniteuse et prétentieuse mais bon, ça ne me dérange pas. D'ailleurs, je remarque un truc qu'on a complètement oublié de me prévenir :_

« RYGAGAGI ! Je fais comment pour mon pendentif ?! »

« Comment tu fais ? Oh, oui, c'est vrai que tu ne l'as plus. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, tu nous as toutes les quatre. De toute façon, tu n'as pas remarqué que ta puissance s'est agrandie personnellement ? Car tu es maintenant conscient de ce que tu es. »

« Que je sois un homme-pokémon ne change rien au fait que je ne sais pas du tout comment gérer mes pouvoirs et tout le reste ! Ce n'est pas pareil du tout ! »

« Pourtant, ce n'est pas si différent, contrairement à ce que tu crois, Nev. Tu es maintenant libre d'utiliser tes propres pouvoirs pour cela. »

« Et comment dois-je le faire ? Car là, je ne vois pas du tout, je tiens à te le dire. »

« Essaye tout simplement d'utiliser tes pouvoirs. Tu en as la puissance, tu en es capable. »

_Elle ne fait que répéter cela mais je ne ais pas où elle veut en venir. J'hausse les épaules, soupirant légèrement avant de me mettre à froncer les sourcils. Kyourge ne va pas attendre que j'en ait terminé avec cette histoire, je le sais parfaitement !_

_D'ailleurs, elle n'hésite pas un instant et lève son immense et imposante queue pour l'abattre sur le terrain, là où nous nous trouvons. Heureusement, à cause de sa carrure, autant dire qu'elle est lente, vraiment très lente. Nous pouvons y échapper avec aisance._

_Mais je dois répliquer ! Et vite ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais le faire mais qu'importe ! S'il suffit juste que je me concentre, je devrais y arriver bien rapidement ! Enfin, je l'espère mais bon, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions._

_Encore de l'eau ? Je vais la geler ! Je pousse un petit râle avant de pointer mes mains en direction de Kyourge. Puisqu'elle apprécie tant que ça l'eau, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrai plus de temps à ça !Je vais la geler dans sa propre flotte ! Elle va vite comprendre sa douleur si je décide de m'en occuper !_

_Et pour cause ! Voilà que toute l'eau qu'elle a utilisée, je la gèle complètement ! Elle me regarde avec dédain puis avec une petite pointe d'amusement. Est-ce qu'elle trouve vraiment tout cela drôle ? Car ce n'est pas le cas, je ne trouve pas ça amusant !_

« C'est donc ça ? Je pensais qu'avec ce pendentif brisé, le fait que tu n'utilises aucune arme, tu serais bien moins puissant. Il semblerait que je me sois lourdement trompée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et oui, si tout était aussi simple, ça ne serait pas amusant non ? Puisque c'est comme ça que tu trouves notre combat. Et tu ferais bien de te préoccuper des autres. »

_Oui, car j'ai l'impression qu'elle les ignore complètement. Tant mieux en un sens, il n'y a pas de quoi réellement se plaindre non plus. Enfin, j'exagère car j'aurai mieux fait de me taire mais voilà que les trois demoiselles volent dans les airs car oui, Migacirpy en est capable._

_Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais les femmes-Leviator sont capables de voler. Est-ce parce qu'il paraitrait qu'elles sont liées aux femmes-dragonnes ? Je n'en sais rien du tout. Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et ce que je vois, c'est que les trois femmes-pokémon lancent une attaque en même temps, de tous les côtés._

« Des insectes … surtout cette femme-Apireine. Et si je décidais de la statufier dans un cercueil de glace qui ne pourrait jamais être brisé ? »

_Elle pose cela sur le ton d'une question rhétorique car elle est déjà en train de préparer cela. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Je tend ma main vers Niny et je me retrouve à côté d'elle. Elle écarquille les yeux, étonnée mais je l'attrape par le bras et regarde le sol. Un clignement des yeux et voilà que j'y suis Je suis bien au sol ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais ça mais je crois qu'il ne faut pas que je m'en préoccupe. Le plus important, c'est que j'y suis arrivé ! J'ai vraiment réussi cela ! Je me suis téléporté !_

« Nev ? Me... merci pour ça mais il faut que j'y retourne. »

« Rappelles-toi que tu n'es pas très rapide contrairement à Giréléna et Migacirpy. La seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est te défendre. Néanmoins, tu es du genre à ne pas apprécier du tout les grands froids. A partir de là, il faut que tu fasses absolument attention à ça. »

« Je, oui, d'accord, Nev. Je t'écouterai alors. »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle aussi bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression de tout connaître et savoir. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il faut que je profite de tout ça. Giréléna et Migacirpy arrivent à tenir face à Kyourge mais Niny, je suis peu rassuré._

« Vous voilà donc. » _s'exclame une voix alors qu'à côté de Kyourge, Tyaunev apparaît. Où est Titonée ? Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? Je veux savoir ! Je ne la vois pas ! S'il lui est arrivé malheur, fille ou non, Tyaunev le payera !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? Les ordres de la déesse Harsia ne te concernent pas ! »

« Ne te mêle pas de cette histoire. »

_Je vois Tyaunev qui utilise ses pouvoirs psychiques pour repousser Kyourge. Bien que cela soit dans les airs, elle recule de quelques mètres avant d'éructer :_

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU TENTES DE FAIRE ?! TU TRAHIS LA DEESSE ?! »

« Je ne la trahis pas. J'ai dit que j'allais m'occuper d'elles. Mon père peut t'affronter, je sais parfaitement qu'il gagnera. C'est mon père. »

_Comment ça : s'occuper d'elles ? Elle raconte quoi ? Elle espère quand même pas réussir à battre Giréléna et les autres en même temps non ? Et puis, elle est étrangement calme._

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Titonée est où ? Je tente de réagir mais Tyaunev est à la hauteur de Giréléna, la regardant avec dédain avant de reprendre d'une voix irritée :_

« C'est donc ça que mon père a engrossé ? »

_WOW ! Je n'aurai jamas osé dire ça à Giréléna ! Pourtant, là aussi, Giréléna est calme, trop calme. Le genre de cataclysme avant que la tempête n'arrive. Elle croise les bras, sourire mauvais aux lèvres avant de dire d'une voix faussement douce :_

« Et visiblement, c'est le genre de choses que toi et lui ne feront jamais. Dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, vu à quel point tu es d'une laideur absolue, ce n'est pas si étonnant. Même un humain lambda ne voudrait pas de toi. Est-ce que tu as au moins un organe reproducteur ? »

« Cela ne concerne pas les mortes. »

_Ouch ! Giréléna n'a pas été avec le dos de la cuillère mais en même temps, je reconnais parfaitement que Tyaunev a fait mouche avec sa phrase. Migacirpy ne semble pas apprécier que l'on décide de l'ignorer complètement. De sa longue queue, elle s'apprête à l'abattre sur Tyaunev mais l'appendice est stoppé à quelques centimètres de son visage._

« Ne soit pas aussi véloce. Je m'occuperai de toi en temps voulu. »

« Haha … Hahaha ! HAHAHA ! Visiblement, tu connais mal les femmes-Leviator toi ! » _hurle Migacirpy, continuant son mouvement, semblant y mettre toutes ses forces._

_Les centimètres diminuent, peu à peu, jusqu'à finalement atteindre le visage de Tyaunev. Celle-ci se retrouve projetée au sol tandis que Migacirpy s'exulte :_

« Tu vois ?! A ne pas te méfier de moi, voilà ce qui t'arrive ! Pauvre larve ! »

« J'ai l'impression que l'on m'oublie … et je n'aime pas vraiment ça ! »

_Voilà que Kyourge s'en mêle. Je dois l'arrêter ! Tyaunev ! Je ne sais pas comment Giréléna et les autres vont faire mais je leur fais confiance pour ne pas la tuer, ni la démembrer ! Je me téléporte jusqu'à Kyourge, faisant un geste négatif du doigt._

« C'est moi qui suis ton adversaire, je tiens à te le rappeler. Les autres sont sans importance. »

« Héhéhé, Tyaunev, je n'aime pas cette clone. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une marionnette entre les mains de la déesse Harsia. Vivement qu'elle s'en débarrasse après que tu sois mort. »

« Je me doutais bien qu'elle ne la laisserait pas vivre. Il va falloir que je m'occupe de toi. Ensuite, je ferai tout pour lui faire comprendre définitivement tout ça. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer ! AH ! Mais avant, il faudra d'abord que tu survives ! »_ s'exclame Kyourge avant de me faire un mouvement de la tête pour me dire de la suivre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On dirait presque un esprit combatif à la Luciaria. Ca me fait penser que je n'ai aucune nouvelle des quatre générales. Il faudra que j'interroge Giréléna à ce sujet. Elle a sûrement des nouvelles à me donner mais bon, pour le moment, concentration !_

_Battre Kyourge, battre Kyourge. Comment est-ce que je dois faire ça ? Je ne suis pas concentré ! Toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers Tyaunev ! Je dois l'empêcher de tuer Giréléna et les autres ! Mais je dois aussi empêcher tout le monde de la tuer ! _

« Puisque tu ne veux pas être sérieux pendant ce combat, je vais alors t'y forcer, héros de la déesse. Encore que tout ça n'est qu'un titre sans importance »

_La pluie commence à tomber. D'abord quelques gouttelettes mais maintenant, c'est une véritable averse qui s'abat sur moi et sur la zone. La pluie crée déjà de nombreuses flaques au sol tandis que Kyourge a un sourire aux lèvres en me disant :_

« Plus les secondes s'écoulent, plus cette ville sera rasée. Tu es dans mon élément, Nev. Ne l'oublie pas ! Ne l'oublie jamais quand tu cherches à m'affronter ! »

« Comment est-ce que je pourrai oublier ça ? Tsss, ne t'en fait pas. »

_Pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça ? Ca donne presque l'impression que je l'ai déjà affrontée dans le passé. Pourtant, dans mes précédentes réincarnations, je suis sûr et certain que ce n'est pas le cas. Ma tête est vraiment un bordel pas possible. J'aimerai bien pouvoir comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes tout ce que je suis._

_Une giclée aqueuse vient percuter mon corps, me renvoyant au sol sur lequel je m'écrase lourdement. Tandis que je tente de faire un mouvement pour esquiver la prochaine attaque d'eau, Kyourge atterrit au sol, créant un cratère à l'endroit où elle est. Je m'en doutais en vue de son gabarit mais elle fait un sacrée poids, il faut l'avouer !_

_Pas le temps de m'attarder sur ça ! Je pensais que la glace ferait son effet mais au final, ça n'a servit à rien. Je me verrais bien utiliser les pouvoirs de Rygagagi mais je ne suis pas certain que ça soit la meilleure chose à faire. Je me rappelle de l'état dans lequel j'ai fini. Ce n'est pas vraiment un bon souvenir._

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis certaine que tu en seras capable. »

_Est-ce qu'elle dit cela pour me rassurer ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre mais il vaut mieux que ça soit de façon positive. Elle ne cherche pas à me faire miroiter divers pouvoirs ou autres. Si elle estime que je peux y arriver, je dois le faire !_

« Alors, Rygagagi, tu peux commencer s'il te plaît ? Avec tes sœurs, je vais nous faire gagner un peu de temps. Ca ne te gêne pas ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Je vous laisse vous charger de ça, les filles … et le garçon. »

_J'émets un petit rire à la remarque de Rygagagi, Kyourge n'appréciant guère ce petit trait d'esprit. Dommage pour elle, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre mais plutôt à en gagner ! Je ne peux pas compter sur une armure de roche pour me protéger, je ne peux pas compter sur une arme. Il n'y a pas tellement de choix pour moi. Je ferai mieux de m'enfuir !_

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?! Reviens par là au lieu de courir n 'importe où ! » _hurle Kyourge alors que je suis déjà en train de décamper à toute allure pour qu'elle m'attrape._

« Père, ce n'est pas bien de vous enfuir. »

_Une voix que j'entends en face de moi. Tyaunev apparaît devant mes yeux mais je le téléporte aussitôt, passant derrière elle. Giréléna ? Migacirpy ? Niny ? Où est-ce qu'elles sont ? Tyaunev est à peine blessée ! Comme si elle n'avait reçu comme blessures ! _

« Père ? Vous ne devriez combattre de la sorte. Vous êtes un fier et grand homme-pokémon. Face à une simple femme-Kyogre, vous êtes facilement capable de lutter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasses, Tyaunev ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Giréléna ? »

« Elles sont enterrées sous les gravats constituant les ruines de cette ville. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire contre moi, cela est donc tout à faire logique que ça se termine ainsi. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! JE T'AI DEMANDE UNE SIMPLE CHOSE ! »

« Tyaunev, je t'ai dit de ne pas te mêler de combat ! Pousses-toi ! » _s'égosille Kyourge alors que la femme à la femme-pokémon aux yeux violets se tourne vers elle._

« Je ne compte pas interagir dans ce combat. Je ne serai que spectatrice et ... »

_Mon poing est arrivé sur sa face. Sans même me retenir. Tyaunev est renvoyée en arrière en même temps que je me téléporte vers Kyourge, lui donnant un coup de coude sur le sommet du crâne. J'ai posé une question ! UNE SEULE QUESTION ! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de me répondre hein ? Je n'ai pourtant pas demandé un truc si compliqué !_

« Nev, ne t'énerve pas. Les paroles de Tyaunev prêtent à confusion. »

« Rygagagi ! Confusion ou pas, ce qu'elle a dit, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! »

« Qu'importe tes raisons, si tu t'énerves, pour un homme-pokémon aux pouvoirs psychiques, c'est un aveu de faiblesse. Tu as put le voir avec Tyaunev. »

_Je le sais bien ! J'ai juste réagit comme ça ! Je ne sais pas où est Gilitée, je ne sais pas où sont les autres ! Je dois rester alors de marbre ? Insensible ? Rygagagi peut bien être la seule à me parler ou presque depuis que Dyrkri n'est plus là, ça ne change en rien mes sentiments !_

_Et mes sentiments m'hurlent d'achever Kyourge et de profiter que tout le monde soit à terre pour me débarrasser de Kyourge mais aussi Tyaunev. Je me retrouve sur la femme-Kyogre, réunissant mes deux poings en un avant de crier :_

« Dommage pour toi mais je vais me débarrasser de ton être ! »

_Mes poings s'abattent sur mon ventre avec force et rage, créant un nouveau cratère sous le corps de Kyourge. Celle-ci a des gerbes de sang qui s'extirpent de ses lèvres alors que je recommence, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me projette en arrière d'un puissant jet d'eau, les décombres d'une maison s'abattant sur moi. Pourtant, malgré tout cela, je n'ai pas mal. Perturbé, je suis complètement perturbé. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de patienter et d'attendre... OU PAS ! Je vais aller retrouver Giréléna et les autres !_


	19. Chapitre 18 : La divine arrivée

**Chapitre 18 : La divine arrivée**

« Vous avez votre dose ou alors, vous voulez continuer toutes les deux ? Je préfère vous prévenir que je ne vous ménagerai pas ! Je vais vous ne faire baver et vous allez vite comprendre que c'était une erreur de me chercher ! »

« Père, vous levez les poings vers moi ? Si tel est le cas, je me dois alors de répliquer à vos attaques. Mais je ne vous tuerai pas. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Ne pas me tuer ? C'est bien elle qui vient de dire ça ? Quelque chose cloche mais je ne vais pas m'y attarder ! Ca ne se passera pas ocmme ça ! Pas cette fois ! JE LE REFUSE ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Elle va le payer ! JE VAIS LA BRISER !_

_Je ne me préoccupe plus de Kyourge mais à peine ai-je fais un pas que celle-ci tente de m'abattre de sa lourde queue. Je me la prends de plein fouet mais je tiens bon, ayant placé mes bras en croix pour me protéger._

« Du balai ! KYOURGE ! Quelqu'un d'aussi faible que toi ne m'intéresse pas ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des êtres aussi faibles ! Tu ne m'intéresse pas ! »

« Moi ? C'est à moi que tu parles, espcèe d'avorton ? »

« Tu crois que je peux parler à qui d'autre ? Tu es trop faible ! Disparais ! »

_C'est bien moi qui parle de la sorte ? De façon aussi violente ? Aussi « vulgairement » ? Ce n'est pas mon genre, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que je parle de la sorte ? Je ne comprends pas ! Mais je sais juste que je veux rechercher Giréléna et les autres._

« Père ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous en prendre à moi ? Cela ne serait que de la pure folie. »

« De la folie ? Tu veux que je te montre ce que c'est d'être fou ? C'est de ne pas posséder d'arme et pourtant de foncer sur l'adversaire, comme si je n'avais plus rien à perdre ! »

« Plus rien à perdre, père ? Vous m'avez toujours. »

« Et tu crois vraiment que je veux de toi ? Après ce que tu as fait ?! »

_Je ne la considère pas comme quelque chose que j'ai à perdre ! Elle ne le mérite pas ! Son existence peut être effacée de la surface de ce monde, ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Qu'elle disparaisse et me laisse tranquille ! Je ne veux plus rien savoir d'elle ! Je ne veux plus rien connaître d'elle ! ZOU ! DU BALAI !_

_Je me téléporte et j'abandonne ces deux femmes. Je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de leurs sorts, elles ne le méritent pas. Ces femmes-pokémon ne sont pas assez importantes pour que je m'y intéresse. Je regarde à gauche et à droite, cherchant les décombres._

« Aie, aie, aie … ça fait quand même mal. »

_La voix de Giréléna ! Je vois des décombres qui se soulèvent alors que la femme-Giratina s'en extirpe. Elle tient Gilitée dans ses bras mais je remarque aussi que les autres sont là._

« Vous êtes saines et sauves. Pfiou, j'ai eut tellement peur. »

« Disons que ça aurait put aller mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Gilitée ? Papa est là. »

_Aucune réponse de l'intéressée. Je m'approche d'elle et fait un petit sourire. Elle doit avoir eut tellement peur de tout ça. Mais maintenant, c'est terminé. Elle n'a pas à s'en …_

« Sang. » _dis-je, comme pour confirmer ce que je vois qui s'écoule du dos et du front de la petite fille-Giratina. Sang. C'est du sang. Et elle a les yeux clos. Je regarde Giratina, ouvrant la bouche sans qu'un mot n'en sorte._

« Nev, ce n'est pas ce que tu ... »

_Je me suis à nouveau téléporté. Gilitée. Gilitée. Gilitée. Gilitée. _

« GILITEEE ! » _hurle-je avant que je me retrouve en face de Kyourge. Celle-ci, surprise, ne s'attendait pas à me voir ainsi avant qu'un rictus ne se dessine sur mes lèvres._

« Mais tu vas arrêter de disparaître et apparaître comme ça ? TU ME RENDS DINGUE ! »

« LA FERME ! CLOPORTE ! TU ES RESPONSABLE DE CA ! »

_Un coup de pied dans sa face mais je ne m'arrête pas là. Je disparais pour me retrouver dans son dos, lui donnant un coup de coude dans la nuque. JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN SAVOIR ! Kyourge se retrouve à terre, mon pied sur son crâne avant que je ne dise :_

« Tu me saoûles ! TYAUNEV ! MONTRES-TOI ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'est une fessée et une raclée ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites, sale môme ! »

« Père, vous êtes terriblement en colère, cela ne vous ressemble pas. »

« GILITEE ! TOI ! TYAUNEV ! TU VAS VOIR ! »

« Père, cela devient trop dangereux de vous voir vous comporter de la sorte. Je vais y mettre un terme. Vous voulez me tuer, cela se lit dans votre regard. »

« Et tu penses qu'il y a une raison à ça ? »

_Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec elle. Il n'y a plus rien à sauver ! Elle a osé faire ça à Gilitée ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Ce n'était qu'une enfant ! CE N'ETAIT QU'UNE ENFANT ! LA MIENNE ! Voilà toute la différence !_

_Je remarque que la chevelure violette de Tyaunev s'allonge et semble se mouvoir comme une épaisse queue au dos du crâne mais je ne m'y intéresse pas. Pourquoi je m'y intéresserais à la base ?! Elle a tué Gilitée ! ELLE l'A TUEE !_

« Père. Veuillez ne pas me forcer à abuser de ma force. Est-ce ce à quoi je ressemblais quand je me suis emportée ? C'est laid, tellement laid … et je ne veux pas ressembler à cela. Ça ne me convient pas, je ne suis pas ainsi, je ne le serai jamais. Je ne veux pas. »

« Il est trop tard ! Je t'ai donné ta chance ! Je t'ai donnée tout ce que je pouvais ! Tu as refusé ! Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière cette fois ! RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« Y en a un qui commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. »

_Kyourge ? Elle n'a pas encore sa dose ? Je me tourne vers elle mais la femme-Kyogre n'est pas ma première préoccupation. Tyaunev apparaît devant moi, pointant ses mains en ma direction. JE SAIS CE QU'ELLE COMPTE FAIRE !_

_Je frappe le sol de mes poings, brisant ce dernier mais faisant surtout voler des pans entiers de briques et de pierres entre moi et Tyaunev. J'ai juste le temps de le téléporter pour arriver dans son dos. Je lui attrape les bras, place mon pied dans le dos et la met au sol._

« Je vais te briser les membres comme tu as brisé sa vie ! »

_Un seul et unique craquement car j'ai brisé en même temps les deux bras de Tyaunev. Elle est forte, elle est terriblement forte. Je le sais ! Mais si je la prend par surprise, elle ne pourra rien faire. Elle ne sanglote pas, elle ne crie pas, elle tourne juste son visage vers moi_

« Père, cela fait horriblement mal mais … je comprend pourquoi vous faites cela. Néanmoins, vous vous trompez lourdement à ce sujet. »

« Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Tu ne me feras pas passé pour le monstre de service ! »

_C'est vrai ! On dirait que je la soumets mais ZUT ! Je me téléporte et je fais de même alors qu'un torrent ravage tout sur son passage. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que tout le corps de Kyourge me percute et tente de m'emporter avec lui._

« Je hais ça ! Je hais plus que tout que l'on m'ignoret ! Je suis l'une des entités millénaires de ce monde ! Je suis une femme-pokémon ayant vécu des centaines de générations ! Même s'il s'agit de toi, Nev, je ne te permettrai pas de continuer cet affront ! »

_Je suis moi-même enragé, je comprends parfaitement ce qu'elle veut dire. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois rester là à ne rien faire ! Je ne lui permettrais pas ça ! Je place mon front contre le sien. Elle a peut-être le visage à la hauteur du mien mais la différence de gabarit est trop grande. Yeux dans les yeux, je lui dis :_

« Je t'aurai laissé vivre mais il en est hors de question. Vous avez tué ma fille. Pour ça, je ne me priverai pas de vous tuer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Nev ? Gilitée est un peu blessée mais n'est pas morte ! »

_La voix de Giréléna m'extirpe de ce monde dans lequel je m'étais plongé. Je donne un violent coup de tête à Kyourge, prenant quelques mètres dans les airs avant de voir tout le monde en hauteur. Gilitée a un bandage taché de sang autour du front mais me fait un sourire :_

« Coucou papa. J'ai eut un peu de bobos mais maman m'a guérit. Puis Titonée aussi ! »

« Je suis … vraiment très fatigué, je crois. Plus que fatigué. »

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » _me demande Gilitée alors que je regarde plus bas. Kyourge a le front en sang et est sonnée par mon coup. Tyaunev s'est redressée. Ses deux bras pendent lamentablement alors qu'elle me fixe._

_Ses yeux semblent dénués de toute émotion. Oh. Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça. C'est tout le contraire. Elle est profondément triste et affligée par ce qui vient de se passer. Est-ce qu'elle a compris qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de possible entre elle et moi ? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait ? Je ne serai pas de son côté, il en est hors de question._

« Père ? Est-ce que vous me haïssez à ce point ? »

_Hein ? Message mental ? C'est totalement différent de sa méthode habituelle. Je cligne des yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut que ça soit personnel, juste elle et moi. Comme c'est par la pensée, les autres ne peuvent pas entendre ça._

« Tu as un corps qui se modifie sans que cela soit exactement comme Ganasia. A côté, tu veux tuer Gilitée, Giréléna et toutes les autres femmes-pokémon. Enfin, tu veux aussi me tuer si je me rappelle bien. Comment est-ce que je dois le prendre ? »

« Père ? Si vous me punissez, je vous promets de vous écouter pour toujours. »

« Il est un peu tard maintenant, Tyaunev. Tu as eut ta chance. »

« Auparavant, je ne comprenais pas, père. Je ne savais pas pourquoi vous pensiez ainsi, quelle est la raison d'un tel comportement, une telle colère mis … je peux lire dans votre cœur maintenant et cela m'ait bien plus facile. »

« Je te conseille d'arrêter ça car je déteste plus que tout, Tyaunev. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je dois le faire … pour me permettre de vous comprendre, père. »

« Il n'y a plus rien à comprendre ! Plus rien du tout ! »

_Comment est-ce que je peux lui faire comprendre ça ? Je ne sais pas du tout. Par contre, ce que je sais, c'est qu'une énergie terrifiante se rapproche à toute allure de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons tous. J'ai l'impression que le ciel est en train de se déchirer lorsque je le regarde. Une forme féminine en descend, un anneau doré se trouvant dans son dos. Je reconnais cette femme-pokémon, comment je pourrais l'oublier ?_

« Déesse Harsia. » _souffle-je. Pourquoi ? Comment ?_

_Ce n'est pas bon signe. Elle est là. Elle flotte dans les cieux, faisant une longue et lente descente en notre direction. Je n'aime pas ça, ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ? C'est quoi son idée en arrivant là ? Mais surtout, pourquoi ?_

« Oh. Mon héros qui m'appelle encore par mon titre. Cela fait plaisir de voir que certains préceptes restent ancrés chez les héros … même quand ils trahissent leur déesse. »

« Déesse Harsia, vous savez pertinemment que vous êtes en tort. »

« Hum ? Je ne suis pas venue pour toi. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Elle n'est pas venue pour moi? Pour qui alors ? Je tente de suivre son regard, voyant où il se dirige. Kyourge ? Celle-ci a du mal à rester debout après les coups que nous nous sommes donnés. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas en excellente forme mais elle non plus. Et que dire de Tyaunev._

« Kyourge ? Toi qui était si vaniteuse, te voilà donc à terre. »

« Il est fort … terriblement fort … déesse Harsia. »

« Insinuerais-tu alors que tu es bien plus faible que lui ? Malgré toute la vantardise dont tu as fait preuve devant Graudan auparavant ? »

« Je ne suis pas plus faible que lui ! Je peux le battre ! J'en suis certaine ! Mais cette Tyaunev s'est mêlé de quelque chose qui ne la regardait pas ! »

« Tyaunev. Oui. » _déclare la déesse Harsia, tournant alors son visage vers celle qui est:ma fille. C'est la première fois que je peux les voir ensemble. En fait, c'est même la première fois que je vois la déesse Harsia depuis bien longtemps._ « Peux-tu expliquer ce que tu as fait ? Et comment cela se fait-il que tu aies tes bras brisés ? »

« Il s'agit de mon père. Il m'a fait cela … mais il m'a permis de comprendre enfin ce que je désirais depuis tout ce temps. Père m'a fait mal et ... »

« Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Par contre, il semblerait que les rumeurs soient alors vraies. Dyrkri n'est plus parmi vous, n'est-ce pas ? Ca facilite grandement le travail. Cela prouve une fois de plus que tu es plus faible que Graudan, Kyourge. Graudan a dût l'affronter alors que Dyrkri était encore en lui. Comprends-tu ce que cela veut dire ? »

« C'est faux ! Nev est encore plus fort qu'auparavant ! Vous auriez dût le voir lorsqu'il a appris que sa fille était morte ! Il était comme enragé ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! »

« Est-ce là encore des excuses pour expliquer ton manque de puissance ? »

_Elle n'ose plus ouvrir la bouche. Le regard inquisiteur de la déesse Harsia est en train de l'observer, de l'étudier, comme pour lui dire de se taire. Si elle décide de continuer sur cette voie, il vaut mieux pour elle alors qu'elle s'attende à des représailles._

_Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ? Je ne sais pas, je ne peux que regarder et constater ce qui se passe devant mes yeux. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Si la déesse Harsia décide de tuer Kyourge, j'interviendrai. Je sais que c'est stupide mais je ne permets pas à quelqu'un d'extérieur de se mêler de ce combat._

_Mais en même temps, il n'ya pas que ça qui me préoccupe. Pas du tout. Je n'aime pas réfléchir à ce qui m'entoure mais … il y a aussi Tyaunev, Gilitée, Giréléna et les autres. Comment est-ce que je peux chercher à les défendre toutes ? Tyaunev ? La défendre aussi ? C'est stupide, non ? Je veux sa mort ! Je la veux ! Ou je ne la veux plus ? Qu'est-ce que je pense ? L'arrivée de la déesse Harsia ne m'aide vraiment pas sur ce coup !_


	20. Chapitre 19 : Combat sans issue

**Chapitre 19 : Combat sans issue**

« Tu sais parfaitement ce qui t'attends, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Laissez-moi une nouvelle chance. Je vous promets que nous ne le regretterez pas. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je faire une telle chose ? Penses-tu le mériter, Kyourge ? »

_Une discussion entre la déesse Harsia et Kyourge. Rien qu'à l'écoute de sa voix, j'en ai le corps qui tremble. Elle n'a rien de la déesse bonne et altruiste que je croyais connaître. Non. Son ton ne laisse aucun doute sur l'absence de possibilités de réponse à Kyourge._

« Je, je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. Je ne peux qu'implorer votre clémence. »

_C'est la réponse qu'il faut donner. Je devrais me mêler de ça mais je ne crois pas que je doive le faire. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Il faut que je réagisse mais la déesse Harsia est là. Je pense qu'elle peut me foudroyer sans même que je ne puisse bouger pour la combattre._

« Et qu'espères-tu par là ? En m'implorant ? »

« Laissez-moi continuer à me battre contre lui. Je vous en prie ! »

_C'est affreux. C'est juste affreux de voir Kyourge se comporter comme ça. Elle qui semblait si impressionnante et puissante auparavant, voilà à quoi elle en était réduit. Moi qui me demandait si j'avais la force de combattre Harsia, je me demande si c'est encore possible. La déesse Harsia lève une main vers les airs, comme prête à abattre son courroux mais un autre cri se fait entendre, un cri féminin :_

« Déesse Harsia ! NON ! NE FAITES PAS CA ! »

_Un tremblement de terre se produit avant qu'une femme-pokémon ne vienne apparaître devant moi. Je la reconnais facilement : Graudan ? Celle-ci est comme apeurée, étant auprès de Kyourge avant de dire faiblement :_

« C'est vraiment lui qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Je t'avais prévenue, espèce d'idiote. »

« Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'énerve ainsi. Il a crut qu'il avait perdu sa fille. »

« Ah ça, c'est sûr. Tu arrives à te relever ou non? Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Je suis aussi pitoyable que ça au point de nécessiter ton aide ? » _réplique la femme-Kyogre alors que la femme-Groudon hoche la tête négativement. La déesse Harsia arrête tout cela, un éclair tombant à côté d'elles._

« Graudan ? Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« AH ! Déesse Harsia ! Zut, je me disais bien que j'oubliais quelque chose ! Déesse Harsia, je vous supplie de lui laisser une seconde chance ! Elle a été surprise par Nev mais ça ne se reproduira plus ! Je vous promets qu'elle en est capable ! Laissez-lui de quoi se racheter à vos yeux ! Elle est capable de battre Nev ! J'en suis sûre et certaine ! »

« Est-ce que tu serais en train de contester un ordre ? »

« Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! Laissez-lui vous montrer sa valeur, c'est tout ce que je vous demande ! S'il le faut, je viens l'aider ! »

« J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, gros lard ! Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas ton amie ! » _hurle Kyourge, comme énervée. Pourtant, je vois un peu de rouge à ses joues avant que Graudan ne lui donne un coup de poing dans le front, criant :_

« Ta gueule, toi ! Tu vois pas que je te sauve la vie ou quoi ?! »

« Vous deux ? Ensemble ? Contre un ennemi commun ? » _déclare la déesse Harsia, songeuse et réfléchissant à cette proposition des plus sérieuses. _« Hum, pourquoi pas ? Cela peut être intéressant à voir. L'idée ne me déplaît pas. »

« Alors ? Est-ce que je peux aller affronter Nev avec Kyourge ? »

« Vous le pouvez, toutes les deux. Nev n'a pas la possibilité de refuser ce choix, non ? Sinon, il s'avérerait que sa fille trépasserait dans d'horribles souffrances. »

« Des menaces ? Et pourquoi je devrais accepter ça ? »

_Elle ne croit quand même pas m'impressionner en me parlant de la sorte, non ? Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois puis regarde Kyourge et Graudan. Si je refuse, je pense surtout qu'elles se feraient tuées toutes les deux. Mais si elles perdent aussi. Si je perd, je suis mort. Comment est-ce que je dois me libérer d'une telle complication ?_

« Venez toutes les deux. Giréléna et les autres, vous restez en retrait. On dirait bien que c'est juste un combat entre moi et elles. Néanmoins, dans une telle zone, ça va être difficile »

« Oh, si ce n'est que ça et que tu préfères un terrain vague, cela se résout bien facilement. »

_J'attends de voir où veut en venir la déesse Harsia mais je ne tarde pas à avoir ma réponse. Une forte lumière nous illumine tous, des cris de désespoir, des tremblements de terre et voilà que lorsque je retrouve la vue, il n'y a rien, plus rien. _

« DEESSE HARSIA ! QU'EST CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ?! »

« Tu voulais un terrain vague pour te battre correctement non ? Je te l'offre, ne me remercie pas. Tu sembles en colère ? »

« Et les citoyens blessés ? Ceux qui se cachaient ? En attendant que cela se termine ?! »

« Allons bon, je te rappelle que je veux tout recommencer dans ce monde. Ils peuvent être fiers de disparaître de la main de la déesse elle-même. »

_Elle se fout de ma gueule ! Mais je dois me concentrer. J'ai accepté de me battre contre Kyourge et Graudan. Je ne dois pas me laisser envahir par les pensées négatives. J'ai mieux à faire ! Beaucoup mieux ! Je dois me concentrer … et combattre, rien de plus._

« Vous comptiez vous en prendre à la fille de mon père, n'est-ce pas, déesse Harsia ? »

_Voilà qu'une autre voix se fait entendre : celle de Tyaunev. Je me tourne vers elle mais elle est debout, à côté de moi, les deux bras toujours pendant lamentablement en direction du sol. Elle fixe la déesse de ses yeux violets avant de reprendre :_

« Déesse Harsia, je serai celle qui affrontera ces deux femmes-pokémon. »

« Oh ? Depuis quand comptes-tu te rebeller envers moi, celle qui t'a donné la vie ? »

« Je ne me rebellerai pas. Mais je ne laisserai personne tuer mon père. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas cela que je voulais, en tant que fille de Nev. Ce n'est pas ça que je désire. Je combattrais Kyourge et Graudan au nom de mon père. »

« Tyaunev, tu recules et tu ne te mêles pas de ça. Pas en vue de ton état, compris ? »

« Père, laissez-moi aussi me racheter à vos yeux. Laissez-moi chercher la reconnaissance dans votre regard, je ne vous demande que cela, rien de plus. »

« Ne me considère pas comme cette déesse Harsia ! Je ne compte pas te tuer si tu refuses ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois plus blessée ! Je suis déjà responsable de ton état ! »

« Raison de plus alors de me laisser me charger de ça, père. »

_Je ne peux pas lutter contre de telles répliques mais, j'ai peur, j'ai vraiment peur. Kyourge et Graudan se regardent puis regardent la déesse Harsia, attendant sa réponse. Pendant ce temps, Niny, Migacirpy et Titonée n'osent pas ouvrir la bouche. Logique, ce qu'elle voit est quelque chose d'unique dans une vie : la déesse Harsia est devant elles._

« Soit, divertissez-moi alors. Que je m'amuse avec vous. »

_Du divertissement, voilà ce qu'ils étaient pour elle. Le pire est qu'elle n'en a même pas honte. As t-elle déjà ressentie une émotion humaine au moins ? Je ne pense pas. Je ne devrais pas me poser de question à son sujet. Elle est juste une femme détestable._

« Tyaunev, fais attention à toi. »

« Que tu aies les bras brisés ou non, je te préviens, je m'en contrefous. T'as pas eut de chance car je ne retiendrai pas mes coups, t'es au courant ? »

« Je n'en demandais pas plus de toute façon. »

« Alors, tu n'auras aucune excuse si on te fracasse ! »

_Deux femmes-pokémon d'une puissance terrifiante contre Tyaunev. Je dois réagir ! Je dois faire quelque chose ! Mais voilà, elle ne veut pas ! Je dois pourtant faire quelque chose ! JE DOIS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! Pourquoi je tremble ? Pourquoi le regard de la déesse Harsia se pose sur moi ? Elle me juge ? J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur avec tout ça. Je ne veux pas, je n'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! NON !_

« Tu trembles, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimerais faire quelque chose mais tu ne peux pas, Nev. »

« Arrêtez ça, déesse Harsia. Vous pouvez toujours revenir en arrière. »

« Revenir en arrière ? Mais n'est-ce pas ce que je fais depuis le début ? Réfléchis donc un peu, je ne fais que m'occuper de cela depuis le début ! Je vais reformer ce monde. »

« Selon vos critères et vos règles. Et surtout, vous pensez que je vous laisserai faire ? »

« Dyrkri n'a pas put s'empêcher de parler, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors est-ce Rygagagi ? Ces traîtresses n'en valent pas la peine. Toi aussi, tu es un traître. »

« Dyrkri m'a montré la vérité. J'ai une raison de vous en vouloir. Sauf si vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que je meure à chaque réincarnation ? »

« Elle ne t'a visiblement pas tout dit ? Dommage. Peut-être que si Tyaunev gagne ce combat, je te raconterai pourquoi je fais tout pour que tu meures dans les plus brefs délais ? »

« Tsss Tyaunev gagnera. » _murmure-je, peu rassuré quand même._

« Oh, il est vrai qu'il s'agit de ta fille, Nev. La fille d'un traître mais bon, ce n'est pas cela le point le plus amusant. Elle est forte, très forte, plus forte que toi. »

« Et surtout que vous, vous le savez parfaitement, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle ne me répond que par un sourire énigmatique. Elle est au courant mais ça ne le dérange pas. Une femme-pokémon encore plus forte qu'elle et pourtant, elle ne semble pas être embêtée. Elle n'en a pas peur. Ca ne me plait pas._

« C'est donc comme ça que ça se passe, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Tyaunev ? Je ferai mieux de la regarder au lieu de me préoccuper de ce que pense la déesse Harsia. Mais bon, et les autres ? Giréléna et Gilitée regardent le combat aussi. Gilitée est dans ses bras tandis que moi-même, je veux juste que tout se passe bien. Malheureusement, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, quelque chose va clocher._

_Le truc est de savoir quand. Comme ça, je peux espérer arrêter tout ça avant que ça ne dégénère en quelque chose de bien plus horrible et saugrenu. Je dois me concentrer et ne pas perdre plus mon temps. Je dois réagir ! Je … ne peux pas._

« Père, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, elles ne me poseront aucun problème. »

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois, on tombe sur une femme-pokémon psychique ? JE DETESTE CA ! J'en ai marre ! Kyourge ! On brûle et on noie tout ! »

« OUAIS ! J'en pense pas mieux ! J'EN AI MARRE AUSSI ! »

_Les deux femmes-pokémon sont enragées, comme à leurs habitudes. Mais pour Tyaunev, elle se débrouille parfaitement. Elle n'utilise pas ses bras mais elle arrive à dominer le combat. Il faut dire qu'elle a à nouveau ses épaulettes violettes et elle utilise ses pieds pour les blesser._

_Pourtant, en même temps, je remarque une chose : elle ne cherche pas à les tuer. Ca me choque. Normalement, elle n'hésiterait pas un seul instant mais là, non, elle ne fait rien de tout ça. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait changé d'avis ? J'aimerai bien le savoir. Je ne pense pas qu'elle me donnera une réponse mais bon._

« Père n'a pas envie que je les tue. Père veut les sauver de la déesse Harsia. J'irai les combattre mais ensuite, je m'en prendrai à la déesse Harsia. »

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Je ne veux pas de ça ! C'est de la pure folie ! Mais surtout, Kyougre et Graudan arrivent peu à peu à prendre le dessus. Même si Tyaunev est terriblement puissante, celles qui se trouvent en face sont liées ? Je ne pensais pas voir ça au départ mais leurs attaques se combinent tellement bien qu'elles sont terriblement efficaces. Est-ce que ça veut dire que chacune séparée est bien moins forte que réunies ensemble ?_

_Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas les voir aussi puissantes. Ca ne me plait pas du tout. Il faut que je les stoppe. Il faut que je les arrête. Il faut que je mette un terme à ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Réagis bon sang ! REAGIS ! MON CORPS DOIT REAGIR ! Tyaunev est en train d'être ensanglantée au même titre que Graudan et Kyourge. Les trois femmes-pokémon sont terriblement épuisées. Voilà qu'un souffle aqueux et un souffle de feu arrivent en même temps sur Tyaunev, celle-ci restant immobile._

« Je ne peux plus … fuir. Il semblerait que j'ai abusé de mes capacités. Dommage. Père. »

_Elle se tourne vers moi, me faisant un léger sourire. Hors de question ! Je ne laisserai pas ça se produire ! Mon corps se téléporte vers Tyaunev, la récupérant dans mes bras avant qu'il ne se téléporte une nouvelle fois. Mon poing s'abat sur Kyourge puis je me retrouve à côté de Graudan, enfonçant mon pied dans son menton._

_Vu la force que j'y ait mis, les deux femmes-pokémon tombent au sol, à moitié assommées alors que je regarde Tyaunev. Elle va bien ? Je suis soulagé. Elle est étonnée de ma réaction, me demandant avec ses yeux violets grands ouverts :_

« Père ? Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi ? »

« Car c'est un peu mon rôle non ? Et surtout, c'est venu comme ça. Je sais bien que la déesse Harsia allait m'en vouloir mais comme si j'allais l'écouter non ? »

« Père, est-ce que pour moi ? »

_Je ne fais qu'hocher la tête positivement. Pour qui d'autre ? Tyaunev pose sa tête contre mon torse et j'entends quelques sanglots de sa part. A croire qu'elle a attendu ça pendant des années. Bon, j'ai un autre problème qui arrive et c'est celui qui descend au sol,devant Kyourge et Graudan. Le regard courroucé, rose et vert, Harsia me fait ombrage en disant :_

« Qu'est-ce que cela est attendrissant. Le père qui vient sauver sa fille. Une fille bâtarde, issue d'une expérience génétique basée sur le père. Une fille sans mère, une fille dont le père ne reconnaissait pas l'existence avant maintenant. Ça me dégoûte. Ça me répugne. Je ferai mieux de tous vous exterminer pour ne plus avoir cette affliction devant les yeux. »


	21. Chapitre 20 : Balayée d'un geste

**Chapitre 20 : Balayée d'un geste**

« Nev ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? »

« Ce que je devais faire, déesse Harsia. Enfin non, Harsia. »

_Je n'ai aucun remord à avoir sauver la vie de ma fille. Il était hors de question que je reste là à rien faire. Tyaunev est dans mes bras, je la serre avec insistance tandis que je vois que les deux femmes-pokémon sont assommées. Je n'ai pas mis toute ma force pourtant._

« Vraiment des bonnes à rien. Si on veut quelque chose, il faut le faire soi-même. »

_Elle compte faire quoi justement ? Se battre avec moi ? Si tel est le cas, je suis prêt ! Je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant ! Tyaunev est blessée et exténuée ! Affronter la déesse Harsia ? Alors que je n'étais même pas sûr de battre Kyourge ?_

_Mais non, il est hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire. Je dois réagir et je le ferai ! Si je reste là, les bras ballants, comment est-ce que je peux compter sauver les autres ? Je vais réagir ! Et maintenant ! Je regarde tout simplement ce qui se trouve devant moi._

« Tyaunev ? Recules. Je vais me battre. »

« Père, vous n'êtes pas en état de vous battre. Vous devriez éviter. Je vais me ... »

« Et toi ? Tu penses que tu peux t'en occuper ? Ne raconte donc pas n'importe quoi. Tu n'es pas dans un meilleur état que moi, ça se voit parfaitement. Maintenant, laisses-moi faire et regarde comment ton père va se battre. »

_La déesse Harsia a parfaitement entendu mes paroles mais qu'importe. Je ne suis pas là pour faire des simagrées. Je me place en face de la déesse Harsia, croisant les bras avant de dire :_

« Je crois que j'ai mérité quelques réponses, n'est-ce pas ? Cela était une promesse. Où est-ce qu'une déesse ne tient pas ses promesses ? »

« Oh ? Tu veux donc savoir ce que tu es ? Je vais te le dire alors avant de t'éliminer encore une fois. Tu es lé géniteur de Tyaunev mais aussi de ce monde. »

« Rien que ça? Et plus sérieusement ? »

« Oh ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu devrais pourtant. »

_Moui. Vraiment, j'ai du mal à croire ce qu'elle raconte mais elle semble plus que sérieuse tandis que je vois que Graudan et Kyourge cherchent à se relever, retrouvant leurs esprits peu à peu. Je n'ai pas tapé assez fort, on dirait bien. _

« Et comment est-ce que je peux être le géniteur de ce monde ? Que je sache, tu me tues à chaque fois. Je ne suis pas immortel ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Tu as eut ta réponse. Je n'ai pas besoin de la détailler plus. Je vais maintenant passer à la phase qui consiste à te tuer. Cette fois-ci, j'irai te parasiter moi-même. »

« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ça ? »

« Oh ? Tu pensais avoir le choix, Nev ? Une petite démonstration s'impose. » _me dit-elle avant de tendre une main vers moi. Je m'apprête aussitôt à me protéger mais rien n'arrive. Soudainement, le sol se met à se fissure à mes pieds, éclatant en morceaux avant que de petits pics de terre ne tentent de rentrer dans ma peau._

_Mais avant que cela ne m'atteigne, une armure de roche se forme autour de moi, me protégeant. La déesse Harsia fait un autre mouvement de la main, mon armure se brisant comme si de rien n'était, des pieux de glace traversant ma peau comme si de rien n'était._

_Qu'est-ce que ? Mais … elle a fait ça presque instantanément ! Comme si cela ne suffit pas, je vois une sphère enflammée à ma droite ,une sphère électrique à ma gauche, des lianes m'attachent les pieds au sol tandis que des lames d'air commencent à trancher ma peau._

« Je suis ta création, Nev. La plus sublime d'entre elles. Mais voilà, tu as fait une grossière erreur. Une erreur que je ne peux pas pardonner. »

« Ah oui? Et je parie que tu ne vas pas me dire ce qu'est cette erreur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à le découvrir par toi-même, Nev. Si tu avais une once de remord, tu t'en rappellerai, qu'importe le nombre de vies que tu as vécues ! »

_Elle peut toujours parler mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je n'arrive pas à me téléporter. De même, je suis attaché au sol, sans pouvoir faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. J'ai juste à subir. Je serre les dents, prêt à tout prendre. Ca va faire mal, je le sens._

« Harsia, vous m'oubliez visiblement. »

_Quoi ? Une ombre se présente dans le dos de la déesse. Celle-ci ne se retourne pas, ayant un sourire aux lèvres alors que Tyaunev tente de donner un coup de pied dans sa tête, percutant une protection translucide autour de la déesse._

« Oh ? Je considère donc ça comme un réel acte de rébellion. »

« Vous pensez vraiment que je ne peux pas vous atteindre ? »

_Tyaunev est confiante mais non pas moi ! Je la vois qui retire son pied avec lequel elle a frappé, se retournant avant de faire un saut en arrière, son pied percutant une nouvelle fois la protection de la déesse Harsia. Celle-ci fronce les sourcils, murmurant :_

« Il semblerait que je me sois prise pour Nev. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore ? La protection autour de la déesse Harsia semble souffrir. Elle arrête de me regarder, se tournant vers Tyaunev alors que tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi se met à disparaître. Elle ne compte quand même pas ? SI ! Toutes les attaques se forment autour de Tyaunev mais elle n'y tient pas compte !_

« TYAUNEV ! TELEPORTES-TOI ! »

« Père ? Je ne peux plus faire cela, je vous l'aie dit. »

_Et donc ? Elle va accepter de se faire attaquée de la sorte ? NON ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Je le refuse ! Plusieurs fois, je me répète ça mais les attaques s'abattent sur Tyaunev. Pourtant, elle en ressort et frappe encore une fois la protection de la déesse Harsia._

« Tu n'as donc pas saisi ? Plus tu t'évertues à vouloir me toucher, plus tu souffres. Tu as déjà tes deux bras brisés par ton père, tu comptes vraiment continuer à briser tes pieds ? Je vais fair preuve de clémence et t'achever. Une aberration comme toi ne mérite pas d'exister. »

_Ces paroles. J'aimerai répliquer mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi ? Car ce sont celles que j'ai surement prononcées un jour, en voyant Tyaunev. Et là ? Je le regrette. Mais Tyaunev, malgré son état, ne semble pas apeurée, ses épaulettes disparaissant avant que sa chevelure ne s'allonger, comme lors de notre « combat »._

« Je suis prête à tout pour mon père. Déesse Harsia, veuillez ressentir le poids de ces sentiments que j'ai trop longtemps scellés en moi. »

_Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Qu'elle dise cela sur un ton monotone ou alors le fait que j'ai l'impression que ça ne servira à rien ? Mais pourtant, tout son corps rayonne d'une aura rose en même temps que ses yeux. Elle utilise des pouvoirs psychiques ?_

« Comme c'est immatériel, tu comptes m'atteindre ? Pauvre folle ! »

_La protection de la déesse Harsia éclate au même moment où elle termine sa phrase. Je tente d'ouvrir la bouche mais rien n'en sort encore une fois. Je suis juste là, sans rien dire, sans rien faire … mais le poing droit de Tyaunev a touché Harsia. Non, ce n'est pas son poing droit, c'est une matérialisation de ce dernier._

_Une matérialisation qui a fait son effet. Le visage de la déesse saigne. Elle a été touchée par l'attaque de Tyaunev. Choquée, elle passe une main sur sa face, observant le sang qui s'en écoule avant d'avoir un petit rire. Sa main essuie le sang._

« Hahaha. Tu l'as fait, aberration. Tu l'as vraiment fait. »

« Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, déesse Harsia. »

« JE VAIS T'ARRËTER ! TU VAS VOIR ! »

« Père, veuillez observer précisément ce qui se passe. Cela vous aidera pour le futur. »

_L'anneau doré entourant Harsia change de couleur subitement, prenant une lueur sombre et noire. Non, il n'y a pas que ça en fait ! C'est complètement différent ! Les yeux d'Harsia sont devenus rouges avant que sa main droite ne devienne une griffe, traversant le corps de Tyaunev. Je m'apprête à crier mais Tyaunev pare le coup, ses épaulettes violettes étant revenues sur ses épaules au bon moment._

« Je vais te le faire payer, monstre ! Oser toucher mon divin visage ! Comment est-ce qu'une création malsaine comme toi a osé faire ça ? Me berner de la sorte ! »

« Ca ne sera pas suffisant pour m'abattre, déesse Harsia. »

« Prétentieuse et vaniteuse ! Tu es vraiment devenu un échec ! Mais les échecs sont faits pour être réparés … ou détruits ! »

_La griffe noire de la déesse Harsia se distorde alors que l'anneau change une nouvelle fois de couleur. Il devient bleu marine ? De l'eau ? Non ! Harsia s'envole subitement avant de foncer en piqué vers Tyaunev. La femme-pokémon change de forme, reprenant celle avec sa longue chevelure mais elle fatigue. MERDE ! ASSEZ !_

« TYAUNEV ! J'arrive ! » _hurle-je avant de me téléporter à sa hauteur. Je place mes deux mains en avant, prêt à résister au choc._

« Père, c'est de la folie. Vous ne devriez pas. Je veux que vous compreniez comment la déesse Harsia ombat. Vous ne devez pas me suivre. C'est trop dangereux pour vous. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir pour moi ! Ça ne vaut pas la peine d'apprendre de nouvelles choses si je dois sacrifier quelqu'un pour ça ! »

« Père ? Vous ne devriez pas vous sacrifier vous-même. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de se sacrifier soi-même. C'est juste du bon sens. Ne t'en fait pas, on va s'en sortir, toi et moi. Les autres femmes-pokémon sont en sécurité. J'ai tout fait pour que Giréléna et Gilitée soient protégées. Les autres aussi. »

« Père ? Est-ce que vous aimez Gilitée ? Il s'agit de votre fille, n'est-ce pas ? » _me demande t-elle alors qu'Harsia est à quelques centimètres de nous, tout son corps flamboyant de cette attaque aérienne qu'elle nous lance. Son regard est haineux._

« Même à deux, vous ne pourrez pas résister bien longtemps ! Vous allez disparaître ! »

_Qu'importe si elle hurle, je tiendrai bon ! Mais Tyaunev me regarde tendrement, attendant que je lui réponde. Pourtant, elle connaît la réponse, non ? Mais bon, je sens qu'elle veut être rassurée alors je vais le lui dire :_

« Oui, Gilitée est ma fille. Je ne savais même pas que j'en avais une avant quelques mois. Giréléna me l'a cachée pendant des années et ... »

« Père ? Est-ce que vous me considérez comme votre fille ? Même si je ne suis pas née de votre chair, même si je ne suis pas une enfant, même si je n'ai pas été conçue par une femme-pokémon ? Est-ce que malgré tout cela, vous me considérez comme votre fille ? »

« I peine une heure ou deux, j'en aurai douté fortement malgré tout cela. Mais là, côte à côte, je sais qu'il n'y a aucun doute sur nos relations. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet. »

« Je suis … heureuse, père. Je suis vraiment heureuse. »

« VOUS M'ENERVEZ TOUS LES DEUX A PARLER COMME SI DE RIEN N'ETAIT ! » _s'égosille Harsia avant de presser de plus en plus fortement notre protection à tous les deux._

« Père ? Je suis tellement heureuse. »

_Je n'arrive plus à tenir. Je suis épuisé par ces combats. Je sais que Tyaunev l'est. Et Harsia est en pleine forme et enragée. On ne tiendra pas. Mourir aux côtés de Tyaunev ? J'aimerai me dire « pourquoi pas ? » mais … non. Je n'ai pas revu Dyrkri, je ne veux pas abandonner Gilitée, je ne veux pas abandonner Giréléna. Je ne veux pas de tout ça !_

« Je tiendrai bon ! JUSQU'AU BOUT ! »

_Je m'écrie cela pour me rassurer mais je ne le suis pas. Je dois protéger Tyaunev ! Mais celle-ci a ses yeux devenus roses. Je m'attends à une puissante attaque de sa part pour repousser Harsia mais rien du tout ne se produit. Je cligne des yeux, me posant des questions avant de chercher à comprendre ce qui se se passe._

_Tout se déroule en un instant. Mon corps est collé à celui de Tyaunev mais elle fait un demi-tour sur elle-même. Harsia nous traverse tous les deux, son corps flamboyant ayant brisé nos défenses. Sol. Je suis allongé sur le sol. Le ciel est nuageux, les nuages noirs sont là. Il commence à pleuvoir tandis qu'un rire se fait entendre._

« Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Vous comptiez vraiment pouvoir me battre tous les deux ? Voilà le résultat ! On ne peut pas battre la déesse Harsia ! »

_Elle se rapproche de moi. Je tente de me lever mais je comprend finalement. Je ne peux pas. Tyaunev est dans mes bras, couchée sur moi. La plaie béante dans son dos ne laisse aucun place au doute. Elle m'a protégé de tout son être. Je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper de ça car la déesse Harsia est proche de nous, elle est même au-dessus de nous. Elle me regarde avec dédain puis récupère les restes du pendentif que je gardais au cou malgré qu'il était cassé. Une lueur émet du pendentif, celui-ci se reformant puis retrouvant alors son état d'épée. Une épée qu'elle tient avant de dire :_

« Une épée issue du Créateur, c'est à dire toi. Mais pas seulement, elle me fût offerte par lui. Dire que je l'ai perdue après tout ce temps. Il m'avait dit : « Elle est capable de sceller les femmes-pokémon qui un jour, chercheront à détruire ce monde. Je te la confie à toi, la première femme-pokémon qui a vu le jour. Prends-en soin … et prends soin de toi. » »

_Pendant un infime instant, j'ai put voir de la tristesse dans le regard. Mais cet instant est balayé d'un mouvement alors qu'elle tient l'épée à deux mains, s'écriant :_

« Cette lame est celle de ta mort ! Disparais donc avec ton engeance ! Tu comprendras la colère des éléments, de ce monde pour l'avoir abandonné ! MEURS ! »

_La lame s'apprête à transpercer mon corps et celui de Tyaunev mais rien n'arrive. La lame tombe au sol alors que le corps d'Harsia est parcouru de nombreux coups de poing. Je vois des entailles se former sur son corps, du sang s'en écoulant._

« Qu'est-ce que … Saleté ! Tu attendais que je baisse mes défenses ! Une attaque qui tombe dans le futur ! AH ! Je ne peux pas rester ainsi ! Vous me le payerez tous les deux ! Je me débarrasserai de vous deux ! » _crie Harsia avant que je ne la voie disparaître. Elle a abandonné l'épée ? Il n'y a plus rien ? C'est fini ? Enfin fini ?_


	22. Famille : Comme père et fille

**Famille : Comme père et fille**

« Nev ? Nev ? Tu es où ? Nev ? »

_J'entends la voix de Giréléna qui me recherche. Je tente de faire un mouvement de la main et j'y arrive. Je suis là! Elles peuvent me voir ? Je suis épuisé, plus qu'épuisé. Mais pourtant, je continue de rester allongé sur le sol, attendant de voir ce qui arrive._

« Nev ? AH ! Te voilà ! Et il y a … oh. Tyaunev est là aussi. Où sont Graudan, Kyourge et l'autre déesse complètement folle ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout. Tyaunev est endormie sur moi, je crois bien. »

_Je ne préfère donc pas bouger. Tyaunev mérite parfaitement de se reposer. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Où est Titonée ? Et Gilitée ? Et Migacirpy ? Et Niny ? Je les recherche du regard et je finis par les trouver. Ah, elles vont bien. Du moins, rien de bien grave. Tant mieux. Il n'y a que moi qui suis vraiment dans un triste état._

« Ah bon … le souci, c'est qu'il ne reste plus rien de cette ville. Il ne doit pas y avoir de survivants, sauf s'ils sont partis bien avant. Je crois que je vais rester couché pendant quelques heures, le temps que Tyaunev retrouve ses esprits et dorme un peu. »

« Comme tu le désires, Nev. Comme tu le désires. »

_C'est Giréléna qui me parle, sur un ton un peu désolé et triste. Pourquoi ça ? Nous avons survécu, que je sache. Puis pourquoi est-ce qu'elles me regardent toutes comme ça ? On dirait que j'ai l'impression de passer pour un fou. Ah, c'est sûrement moi qui me fait des idées de toute façon. Je garde Tyaunev contre moi, elle l'a bien mérité, oui._

_Elle a mérité de dormir avec son père. Je ne peux que lui offrir cela. De toute façon, cette histoire est définitivement réglée. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer aussi, oh que oui. J'émets un petit bâillement, dormant paisiblement. Je plonge dans un monde de rêves. Il n'y a plus que Dyrkri, ça ne m'empêche pas de rester conscient pendant que je dors._

« Oh ? Tyaunev ? Tu es là aussi ? »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux violets est présent. Je pense à « jeune femme » car bien qu'elle ait encore les atours pokémon comme sa longue queue, je ne peux pas la considérer comme une ennemie maintenant. Elle me fait un petit sourire sans prendre la parole, tendant sa main vers moi. Hum ? Elle veut me faire visiter quoi ?_

_Elle m'emmène dans ce qui semble être un jardin de fleurs. Je ne sais pas où se trouve cet endroit. Elle me désigne le ciel bleu autour de lui. Est-ce là les cieux ? Là où se trouverait la déesse Harsia ? C'est étrange, très étrange. Je peux apercevoir aussi plusieurs temples faits de marbre blanc, avec leurs colonnes et leurs symboles. Est-ce là que Tyaunev est née ?_

« Tu sais, Tyaunev, tu peux me parler. Ou alors, je ne sais pas si c'est possible dans un rêve en commun ? Il faut dire qu'avec Dyrkri, c'était un peu plus facile mais elle semble douée pour ça, à la base. Je me demande où elle est d'ailleurs. On continue la visite ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Tyaunev ? Tu veux me montrer encore autre chose ? »

_Je suis bien décidé à la suivre. Elle semble savoir où elle veut se rendre. Je ne vois pas trop où elle veut m'emmener mais qu'importe. Elle me présente ce qui semble être le lieu de la déesse Harsia mais d'après ses souvenirs. Pourquoi y a t-il autant de temples ? Et de marches ? C'est étrange comme endroit mais en même temps, c'est féerique et paradisiaque. Cela n'est pas si étonnant que ça quand on y réfléchit bien._

« Attends quand même un peu, Tyaunev. Pas besoin de se presser. »

_Je lui dis cela dans un sourire, cherchant à l'arrêter. Je l'emmène à moi et vient la prendre dans mes bras. Elle reste immobile, ne bougeant plus, continuant de pleurer. J'en ai un peu rien à faire de tout ça. La seule chose, c'est que j'accepte qu'elle soit ma fille. C'est tout. Comme si elle avait lu mes pensées, elle relève les yeux, me regardant de ces derniers. Ils brillent à cause de ses larmes avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche :_

« Père … contente … être avec vous. »

« Moi aussi, je suis content, moi aussi. Surtout que tu as fini par comprendre ce que je voulais dire. C'est le plus important. »

« Père … aime … jussqu'au bout. »

_Hein? Quoi ? Je regarde ma main. Elle est tachée de sang. Mais ce n'est pas le mien. Pourquoi le décor autour de nous s'illumine ? J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de cet endroit paradisiaque vient de disparaître sans aucune explication, sans aucune raison. Ça ne me plaît pas du tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'aime pas ce tour de passe-passe._

« Tyaunev ? Il faudrait que l'on se réveille, toi et moi. »

« Père ? Nous sommes dans ma conscience. »

« D'accord mais ça n'explique pas ce que ça veut dire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Père, la conscience est la dernière chose à mourir chez une personne. Même quand le cœur arrête de battre, il reste quelques minutes au grand maximum au cerveau avant qu'il n'arrête de fonctionner. Le cerveau est la base même de nos pouvoirs psychiques. »

« Oui, c'est le cas. Comme tout est psychique mais … attends … Tyaunev. »

« Vous venez de comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes dans ma conscience. Peu à peut, celle-ci s'affaiblit. Toutes mes pensées s'éteignent les unes après les autres. Je ne me rappelle qu'à peine qui m'a crée. Je me rappelle à peine des endroits que j'ai vus. Je me rappelle à peine des personnes que j'ai rencontrées. »

« Non, non, non. Tyaunev. Je vais me réveiller et je vais te soigner. »

« Père, c'est déjà trop tard. Ce qui a causé ma mort a rendu impossible toute guérison. Je me rappelle brièvement que cela m'a permis de vous montrer comment l'affronter. Mais père, je voulais qu'au moins dans mes pensées, je sois là. Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Est-ce que dans la réalité, je suis dans vos bras ? Près de vous ? »

« Oui oui, tu es couchée sur moi, Tyaunev. Je te le promets. Tu es dans mes bras. Je te serre bien fort. Tu m'as protégé de cette attaque d'Harsia. »

« Harsia ? Ce nom … est irritant. Mais savoir que j'ai fait ça … me rend heureuse. Père, est-ce que vous m'aimez ? Est-ce que je suis votre fille ? Votre véritable fille ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. La réponse est oui pour tes deux questions. Tyaunev, pourquoi ? »

« Hum … j'ai un peu froid, père, vous pouvez me serrer encore plus fort ? »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. » _bredouille-je, cherchant à contrôler mes mains. Encore ?_

_Encore une fois, je dois perdre quelqu'un ? Apixy, ce n'était qu'un bref instant qui m'avait marqué mais là, on parle de Tyaunev. Je dois vraiment la laisser partir ? Non, non ! Je ne veux pas la laisser partir ! Je regarde le blanc qui nous entoure. Il n'y a plus aucun temple, plus aucune herbe, plus aucune fleur, rien du tout. C'est juste complètement blanc._

« Père, je vous aime. »

_Ses dernières paroles. Son corps disparaître peu à peu. Elle a les yeux fermés, sa tête collée contre mon torse. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Il faut que je sois fort., il faut que je le sois. Je ne dois pas … me laisser atteindre par ça. Ah … Tout mon corps disparaît aussi, je vais me réveiller, je le sais parfaitement. Tout ça n'est plus qu'une vive lumière qui m'aveugle avant le retour sinistre à la réalité. Un retour dans ce ciel noir et obscur de la nuit._

« Nev ? Tu es réveillé ? »

_La voix de Giréléna. Elle est seule, juste couchée à côté de moi ou presque. Je passe une main devant mes yeux, essuyant les larmes qui s'y trouvent. Je tente de sourire, caressant les cheveux violets de Tyaunev avant de bredouiller : _

« Tu as vu, Giréléna ? On dirait qu'elle dort. Elle ressemble à un ange. Tu sais que c'est ma fille ? Elle l'est autant que Gilitée. Tu l'aimeras aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Même si elle n'a pas de mère, hein ? Giréléna ? »

« Nev, est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, non … pas besoin. Je vais la porter … cet endroit … ce terrain vague, ça sera parfait, je crois bien. Je vais m'occuper de ça. »

_Je finis par me lever. Je vois que Giréléna semble attristée. Je tente de sourire encore une fois, comme auparavant mais je n'y arrive pas. D'une main, je soutiens Tyaunev dans mes bras. L'autre, je la pointe au sol, des pans entiers de terre se disperçant, laissant paraître un trou ressemblant à un rectangle. J'y dépose doucement Tyaunev, plaçant ses mains sur son cœur. Ma fille, c'est ma fille. _

« Reposes donc en paix, Tyaunev. Un jour, tu renaîtras. Je te promets que tu deviendras ma fille encore une fois … et cela de manière naturelle. Mais pour ça, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour mettre un terme à la folie d'Harsia. »

_Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant ce que je peux faire. Les esprits sortent de mon corps, l'une après l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? L'une utilise le métal, l'autre la roche, la troisième de la glace. Il y a aussi Rygagagi. Elle retire le corps de Tyaunev, commençant à donner ses directives. Elle me demande de la laisser seule avec ses sœurs._

_Je vais auprès de Giréléna et sans un mot, je pars dans ses bras. Elle me loge contre son sein alors que je cherche mes mots. Je tente de parler, je tente de dire quelque chose mais mes paroles se meurent avant même de naître hors de ma bouche._

« On le lui fera payer à cette déesse, Nev. »

« Je sais que c'est absurde de dire ça, Giréléna. Je sais que c'est stupide vu … que je suis jeune, très jeune mais … un père ne devrait pas survivre à sa fille. »

« Ca n'a rien d'absurde, Nev. Loin de là. Tes pensées t'honorent … et regardent ces esprits. Il sont en train de faire un cercueil et une croix pour elle. Pour que les gens de cette ville, lorsqu'elle renaître de ses ruines, puissent savoir qu'ici, il y a eut une héroïne. »

« Une héroïne. C'était plus que ça. Beaucoup plus, Giréléna. »

« Peut-être, Nev. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas trop. »

_Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Je me retourne un peu, regardant ce que Rygagagi et les autres ont fait. C'est beau, c'est vraiment beau. On dirait du cristal pour les deux. Un magnifique cristal que nul ne peut briser. Le cercueil et la croix sont un peu translucide tandis que le premier rentre dans le trou que j'ai crée._

_La pierre tombale est faite par Rigorek tandis que je ne peux que regarder ce qui se termine. C'est vraiment … parfaite. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Je les remercie d'un hochement de tête avant qu'elles ne reviennent en moi, en silence. Je me retourne vers Giréléna, disant :_

« Où est-ce que les autres dorment ? »

« Hmmm, deux cent mètres je dirai au grand maximum. Tu peux voir les flammes de toute façon. Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans les environs. »

« C'est vrai. Giréléna ? Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? »

« Je t'y autorise et ... »

_Je ne lui laisse pas la possibilité de terminer sa phrase. J'ai collé mes lèvres aux siennes. J'ai vraiment besoin de réconfort ce soir. J'en ai terriblement besoin. Quitte à ce que paraisse absurde à ses yeux de réagir de la sorte. En retirant mes lèvres, je lui chuchote :_

« Tu ne me quittes pas ce soir, promis ? »

« Hein ? Oh. Hum, laisse-moi reprendre un peu mes esprits. Ce n'est pas comme si j'attendais ça depuis des années et que … mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Enfin bon, oui, ne t'en fait pas, Nev. Tu peux rester avec moi et je ne bougerai pas, compris ? »

« Merci pour tout. Elle est en paix maintenant hein ? »

« Je le pense, oui. Elle a au moins été heureuse sur la fin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je l'espère. J'ai put lui parler … par la pensée. Je tuerai Harsia. »

« Tu ne seras pas seul pour ça. Viens, on retourne auprès du feu. Il commence à faire froid et je sais que tu grelottes facilement, non ? »

« Oui, oui, je préfère que l'on rentre aussi, ça sera mieux, oui, oui. »

« Essaies voir de dormir un peu, ça sera mieux. »

_Elle répète le même terme que moi avant de venir me coller dans ses bras. Je m'y sens bien. Je ne sais pas où elle m'emmène mais je ne touche plus le sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dans la tente, je vois Gilitée qui dort paisiblement mais j'ai à peine la force de rester conscient. Giréléna retire son bustier, présentant sa poitrine nue à mes yeux._

« Ça sera mieux non ? Nev ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Elle est là pour toi. »

« Giréléna, je ne suis vraiment … tu n'as aucune ... »

« Je ne parle pas de faire quelque chose. C'est juste qu'avec le vêtement, tu n'aurais pas eut un contact direct avec ma peau. Comment je suis sensée te réconforter comme ça ? Et viens bien te loger contre ma poitrine. »

_Je ne fais qu'exécuter ce qu'elle dit. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment quitté ses bras. Je viens bien me déplacer comme elle le désire et je peux voir la pointe légèrement tendue. C'est elle qui est excitée. Elle marmonne :_

« Je m'attendais pas à ça de ta part, c'est tout. Te fait pas trop d'illusions non plus. »

« Je ne me fais rien du tout, Giréléna. Je vais juste me reposer, d'accord ? Juste … ça. »

« Fais donc, fais donc, je te te surveille. »

_Je ne sais pas si elle le fera ou non. Je sais juste que je lui fais confiance. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil mais Giréléna ne me fait rien de spécial. Je sens juste sa main qui caresse mes cheveux, machinalement. Elle me chuchote :_

« Impossible de dormir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est logique. »

« Comment est-je peux compter me reposer normalement, Giréléna ? »

« Tu ne le peux pas. Il faut laisser le temps s'écouler pour soulager tes peines. »

_Le temps. Je ne peux pas me permettre ça, je le sais parfaitement. J'ai perdu une partie de moi-même. Si je ne me relèverai pas de cette perte encore plus grande que celle d'Apixy, je sais que je ne pourrai pas combattre Harsia. En suis-je vraiment capable ?_


End file.
